


Ikemenfics, Romances Across a Fandom

by Alexielnoten



Category: Cybird - Fandom, Ikemen Series - Fandom, Ikemen sengoku, ikesen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 80,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexielnoten/pseuds/Alexielnoten
Summary: This is where I'll store my Ikemen Sengoku Works.





	1. Lunch with Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who doesn't have a lot of confidence, I had hoped that Sasuke's sincerity could reach anyone and tell them that he loves you.

Word Count: 1118

For: No tags. Just something I threw together.

Lunch with Sasuke.

It’d been two months since you both decided you wanted to stay in the Sengoku era. Although the war still waged, Sasuke made sure to keep in touch and visit time to time. Today, Sasuke said to meet you at the local tea house. It was a clear day, thankfully, the sun shining down, warming you as you made your way through the busy marketplace. To your relief, Nobunaga either had yet to discover your ninja friend, or had accepted your friendship for what it was and trusted that you wouldn’t hurt Azuchi or his cause. It made your excursions easier and less like sneaking around dark shadows like the days when you first arrived.

Sasuke was already seated when you arrived. He had a notebook in front of him, the writing on the page appearing to be a complex equation that you couldn’t for the life of you decipher. [Sasuke is incredibly smart…I sometimes feel like he’s from another world despite us coming from the same time and place to arrive here as we did.] You sat, tapping a singular finger on his arm to get his attention.

Brown eyes behind framed glasses met yours, the look of intense focus still lingering in their depths. Blinking a few times, his face relaxed, your own face falling into an eased look. “Sorry…” he murmured, closing the notebook, “…I was keeping myself sharp. Even though we decided to remain here, I still enjoy studying the universe.” You nodded in response, feeling much the same. You had both in some way turned your hobbies and interests into jobs in this war torn world. 

“What were you studying this time?” Though the formula he’d been studying was complex, you knew that Sasuke loved this type of thing but lacked people to discuss it with. [Physicists aren’t too common here. He would have loved Galileo and felt more at home with him…] You shook the thought before it could delve any further. You knew he was quite happy with his choice, this one minor downside was something you could handle, anyway. No sense dwelling on things like that.

“Well, I was calculating…” Sasuke dove right into discussion. Terms flew by that meant almost nothing to your ears as he rambled, his eyes sparkling giving him a look of an excited youth talking about a first love. It was honestly quite adorable. You smiled, blinking as your mind fought to attempt to catch up enough to give some feedback to this otherwise one way conversation. 

After a moment, it seemed Sasuke noticed your struggle. It never took him long to notice things. Skills of a ninja. “Ah…sorry. What about you? Two months living with Oda Nobunaga. I would attempt a visit, but my boss isn’t too keen on my getting closer to him than I already have and there’s a ninety-nine percent probability the Oda forces would not be keen on seeing me, again.” Sasuke gave a boyish, if not sheepish, grin, his eyes glittering in anticipation of your words.

You fought not to sigh. Of course Nobunaga and the warlords were his passion. But you were still a bit sad that the novelty of a warlord outshone your own adventures in time travel. Still, you kept your smile even as you spoke, “Well…recently…” You spoke of Nobunaga allowing you to make a sangria, stories you were told of Hideyoshi’s habit of babbling while drunk (Something you still were quite curious of). You spoke of how big Shogetsu had gotten over these short few months and how he almost knocked you over the other day, citing that Masamune might not be allowed to keep him much longer [I hope…]. After a bit, you ran out of things to talk about, your voice trailing off into nothing. After all, life had calmed down in the few months after the ceasefire had been called. Each side of the war taking time to rest and recover from the battles with Kennyo that allowed a glimpse of Nobunaga’s dream of true unification. [All those warlords fighting for a common cause…that’d be nice].

You realized that you were being watched, Sasuke’s brow furrowed in concern. You gave a laugh, apologizing for the lapse in conversation, after all, there’s only so much adventure a peaceful life can create. Sasuke’s brow remained furrowed as it became clear he fought some internal struggle. [Poor Sasuke…wanting to hear about his favorite warlords and unable to spend time with them. If only he got that lemon battery working. He could have had a selfie with them].

“You…” Sasuke began, his expression softening, “Thank you for telling me about all of the warlords. You always know that I’m envious of your proximity to them. But what of you?” Sasuke leaned close, his deep orbs filling your vision. You gulped. “Ah…” you started, looking towards the ground, “I’m afraid it’s the same ol’ same ol’. Not much excitement for a princess.” Your heart fluttered in your chest as feelings of flattery warred with sadness at being not a warlord.

You heard a soft sound, almost like laughter, which forced you to look over to your companion. You found him giving you a wry look, one side of his mouth lifted in almost a grin, his face full of wonder and excitement, “You came here through the wormhole with me. If I could, I’d study more its effects on you and your body…” You flushed scarlet, Sasuke commenting, “We didn’t know each other before falling into the wormhole. Is idiopathic craniofacial erythema due to the wormhole, or is this how you naturally are? I already hypothesized that it wasn’t fevers.” Again, words flew by that meant little to you, but you smiled all the same.

Sasuke cleared his throat, a flush of his own rising to his cheeks, his expression reforming into it’s normal, almost neutral form, “Anyway, but that would be inappropriate and unethical,” you blinked, but before you could ask, he continued, “What i was intending to say was that you and I came from the same place. Why wouldn’t I talk to the one person here that has our time in common with one another.” His face softened as he gazed at you. You realize he was right; you both came from the same world, spoke the same dialects, and shared a commonality that no amount of fanboying could ever replace. You brought your face to his, your foreheads pressing to one another as heat radiated from both your faces. You started talking about your own life, your work, and your feelings as the knowledge that to Sasuke you were the most interesting person of the Sengoku Era filled your heart with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who doesn't have a lot of confidence, I had hoped that Sasuke's sincerity could reach anyone and tell them that he loves you.


	2. Trouble With a Capital M

[That…That Date Masamune!]

You stormed down the hall. You had been purchasing new dyes for a kimono design you wanted to try when you were met with Shogetsu, who proceeded to exuberantly tell you hello, covering you both with color. There was no reason for the kit to be there and you just knew *he* was behind it all.

You huffed, changing your kimono, hoping that at least you could hide your hands until the dye faded away. None had reached your face, but you were still ticked at Masamune for once more planting the kit to be in your way. [That tiger is getting too big for his own good. And mine!] 

Reclothed and still heated, you rewound your way through the halls, eyes keen for anymore traps planted by the One-Eyed Dragon. Nobunaga had summoned you to the tenshu and that had been your destination when a certain striped youngster had found you. 

Entering the quarters of Oda Nobunaga, your face must have continued to hold your current feelings, for the most fearsome warlord in Japan returned your stare with an amused one of his own. “You look fierce, my lucky charm,” he said, his voice holding a wry almost mocking tone to it, “I fear for whomever has put such a look on your face.”

Your eyes narrowed at the man as you fought to gain control of yourself. [No growling at Oda Nobunaga.] You tried your best to smile [Showing teeth counts as a smile, right?] and took a seat nearby. “You wanted to see me?” You tried for sweet, but knew your voice still held a bite. [That Masamune, I swear…If he got me into trouble, he’s going to be in for it]

Nobunaga gave a jovial huff of amusement, clearly knowing exactly what seemed to be going on in your head. [Been hanging out with Mitsuhide, I see.] “Punish your man, later,” Nobunaga commanded, his tone sounding authoritative but joking at the same time, “I have a job for you.”

You managed to exit his chambers in a slightly better mood, his not asking of your hands as you designed him a new haori to wear doing much to assuage your mood. You looked again at the design, feeling proud of your work. 

Then, you saw him. He stood in front of your door, looking as pleased as the cat who swallowed the canary. You gave a smile (more another baring of your teeth, but it counts, right?), and he gave you a laugh in response, “I see the kit completed his task. I couldn’t see you this morning, so I made sure to send you a warm hello.” He gave you a grin, his single eye filled with devilish intentions. 

[No growling at Masamune, either. He’d laugh…and you’d laugh…and you’re mad at him…] 

You went to move past him into your room, giving a snarky retort as you drew near, “I don’t know, I’m sure having a newly dyed technicolor rainbow cat might put a damper on the success of his mission.” Masamune blinked, but gave no other indication that showed any change in his thought, “A what rainbow?” His interest in all things your world for a single instant had you smiling in giddiness and flattery. [No, you’re mad at him, remember? Dammit, why is he so cute?]

Just as you were opening your door, his hand appeared, snatching your hard work from your hand. He looked at it, his face turning sour. [He’s even cute when he’s mad-Stop that. Give no quarter to his cuteness!] “Who is this for?” The bummed jealousy was apparent in his voice. He knew you made designs, but had laid claim to almost all your drawings. It certainly made designing new anything a task. 

“It’s just a design for a haori I was commissioned to make,” you tried to take the design back, only to have him hold the paper out of your reach. “What are you, five?!” Your question was negated by the fact that you continued to give in to his game of keep away, hopping and reaching for your drawing. He used his height and longer limbs to his full advantage, keeping the page well away from your demanding fingers. 

“Who’s it for?”

“Does it matter? It’s mine!”

“Uh-uh, not until you tell me.”

You huffed, the effort giving your cheeks a pink hue. “It’s a design for Nobunaga. If you got a problem, take it up with him!” You decided to use your lighter form to attempt to scale up his body, hoping to get enough on him to reach for your prize. He pouted, surrendering the haori design back to you, replying, “Maybe I will…” 

Again, you were taken by his near childish expression. It took everything you had not to smile stupidly at the handsome warlord. Then, his words dawned on you. You weren’t sure if he was ever serious, as he was definitely the wild child of the Oda army. [Would he really challenge Nobunaga over this? Nah…he wouldn’t…right? DAMAGE CONTROL, QUICK]

You gave in to your inner girl and awarded him your brightest smile, “You know you’re cute when you’re upset.” His expression darkened more, forcing you to cover your mouth, lest you give in to a fit of flustered giggles on top of the obvious glow radiating from your face at him.

You used this pause to make your way into your room, Masamune following you. “I’m supposed to be the cool one and say that to you,” he muttered. You set your design down on your desk, turning to him. You stared into his single sapphire eye, your cheeks red from more than mere exertion, now. “Okay, cool guy. Give me your best shot,” you challenged, trying your best to mimic his rebellious looks.

He blinked, then smirked, his face moving quickly to give your lip a nip, “Troublesome kitten. Almost as bad as Shogetsu.” You flustered, clearly not expecting to be put on the same level as the tiger, once again. He smiled, clearly having won his standing back, “Remember, all your drawings go to me.” 

You put your arms around his neck, drawing him close, again, “I can’t promise, but I’ll make you a special design to make up for it, ok?” The dye of your fingers, the war of the paper, and your own agitation forgotten as once more you were swept up in the untamed storm that was Masamune.


	3. Kenshin: Modern Warfare

“And now…you shall meet your end.”  
The low, menacing voice reached your ears, forcing you to freeze in your tracks. Terror filled you as you debated moving closer to the source, or run away. [I love him but…Kenshin can be terrifying…this is one of those terrifying times.] Sweat trickled down your neck as you wondered if calling Shingen, Yukimura, or Sasuke would help. [What if Sasuke is in there?! It wouldn’t be the first time Kenshin threatened him. ]

The sound of smashed equipment and shattered glass hit your ears. You sprinted towards the room and found Kenshin, sword in hand, and the remains of your beloved gaming system strewn about the floor. Kenshin’s face wore a smile of fulfillment as his eyes met yours, “That was extremely satisfying,” he announced, “Bring me another….” he struggled with the word for a moment, “console, that I may experience the thrills of battle once more.

[Yukimura and Shingen warned you this would happen and you didn’t listen. Yukimura would just chew me out. But he looked so happy….Okay, but you knew what could happen and didn’t listen. You’ve seen him and now you have no one to blame but you. Okay but….] 

You tried to explain there wasn’t another console, “You don’t break the console to win the game…” you were saying when his smile faded. “Then,” he started, sheathing his sword, “how else do you win? Shoot and stab them, they do not die, just restart elsewhere. They must fully experience the rush of losing their lives to fully bring me joy.” [At least…I thought he’d be happy. *sigh* We’ll try this again. Also, am going to have to find a way to get that sword from him. This is no good]

After a long discussion with Kenshin about the rules of gaming, electronics care, and other nuances of the modern world, you were left to clean up the bits of plastic and broken game from the floor. The wormhole that had sent you and Sasuke to the Sengoku Era to meet Kenshin and others had swallowed you from the middle of a battle, but this time, there were more coming back than had gone in. It had taken a while to settle everyone into living accommodations and get used to the culture shock that was the modern era, but it seemed that everyone had finally gotten used to the world you and Sasuke hailed from. [Well….] you stared at the pile of broken machine […almost everyone.]

You sighed as a shadow loomed over you. “My what a mess…” a voice smooth as silk commented as the source admired the work laid before you, “Perhaps, I might assist?” You didn’t look up, you didn’t need to see the amused-at-your-expense expression you were sure graced the snake’s features. You swept your pile into a dustpan, depositing the pieces into the trash, mentally bidding your beloved gaming system goodbye. Of course, Mitsuhide had remained in place, entertaining himself with simply watching you assess the apparent battlefield that had been the living room.

Eventually, the mocking silence was more than you could bear, “Is there something you need?” Mitsuhide gave a grin, his yellow eyes full of mirth [Oh God…what’s he planning?] “Don’t fret,” his words came out just as you finished your thought. You learned long ago that Mitsuhide could apparently read minds, but it was still unnerving to hear your thoughts voiced by another with such accuracy. You blinked, trying to calm your heart down as Mitsuhide continued to watch you with that infuriating expression of I-got-you-again. “I simply heard the commotion and came to see if assistance could be offered. I am quite efficient, as you know, but also simply could not pass the opportunity to torment you a little bit.” His smile was too easy, distrust rising in you.

“How do you plan to help?” You raised your brow at him, watching him for any sign of mischief, finding all and none of the signs at once. [Damn his poker face!] You stared him down, knowing you couldn’t win this match but still unable to refuse the challenge of trying to cow Azuchi’s slickest warlord with a glare. 

“Such a terrifying face,” he commented, making your brave front falter as you flustered at the teasing, “I’ll assist by removing your most exuberant,” he gestured at the trash and its contents of broken game to make his point, “of houseguests on an excursion.” He pleasantly awaited any response you would have and finding none, continued, “I hear there is a park that allows you to “safely”,” you narrowed your eyes at the strange way he used the word, “experience battle that is not quite so…” he stared at the trash again, clearly having a great time at this, “…destructive.”

You wracked your brain trying to discern his meaning. VR? Bumper cars? Roller coasters? None of your options seemed safe or satisfying the requisites of the battle hungry warlord in question. You tried to think of any ads for new places, but with you and Sasuke being so busy trying to set up this commons house for all the new additions to the modern world, you were afraid you weren’t too keen on the up and up for this kind of thing.

Mitsuhide turned to leave, “Do not worry,” he said, “ We’ll return him in one piece. Nobunaga-sama is also keen on trying this new paintball field.” And with that, he was out of the room, leaving you to stare after him.

…

…..

……

[PAINTBALL?!]

As what he said hit you, you realized there was no way you could let Oda Nobunaga and Uesugi Kenshin on an assault course armed with painful paintball guns, armored or not. You ran from the room, your voice echoing through the house in a single wail of dismay, “MITSUHIDE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a. who wants to bet Mitshide found a way to opt out of this activity? 
> 
> b. who wants to bet Masamune is more geared for this than Nonunaga?
> 
> c. Oh God, Kenshin armed with a paintball gun…


	4. Here's Rooking at You

“I’m bored,” the voice of Nobunaga broke over the awkward lack of discussion in the living room, “is this what the people of the future do for amusement?” The television you had purchased played a variety show of some sort, you honestly had lost track of what was going on long ago in your attempts to keep order in the house. 

Through some stroke of luck, though good or bad remains to be seen, the warlords of the Sengoku Era you had met via wormhole had been transported with you to the present time. In an attempt to assimilate them into daily life while Sasuke worked to figure out a way to send them home, or have them fully become citizens of the modern world, you both decided a common house to live in would work the best. The nine warlords and one angry priest had agreed to put their differences aside to make this task as stress free as possible. 

Today, though, the boredom looked like it would destroy the uneasy peace, “If you would like,” Kenshin responded, hand automatically moving towards his waist, “Battle has always cured men like us of boredom.” Sasuke had already moved closer to the snowlord’s side, and you were grateful for his quiet speed. You glanced to Nobunaga, and though his face held the glee of a challenge to come, he managed to keep the peace, “I want entertainment. Not battle.”

You thought back, to the time in the Sengoku Era, learning how the warlords spent their downtime and relaxed. [Nobunaga likes games. Maybe we could play a game. OH!] Inspiration hit you as realization dawned on you. You excused yourself quickly from the room, rushing to your own private area of the house. Your father, a collector, had an old chess set. You searched, finding it tucked away in the back of your closet. Seeing the old box made images of nostalgia creep into your head of younger you learning the moves and strategies of your father’s favorite game. It was perfect for the warlord who had passed his days with you playing a game of slowly conquering your body and heart via Go.

You took out the pieces, trying not to smirk at the likenesses of Shingen and Nobunaga taking their respective roles as kings in the set. [I bet Shingen would get a kick out of that.] You bring the set close, making your way back to the common room.

You were almost faint with relief when you returned to an apparently still calm room, all eyes apparently on you and your prize. You made your way to the chabudai, seating yourself and placing the board onto the tabletop. You quietly started to set up the pieces as you’d been taught, taking care not to damage the little soldiers across the board. Nobunaga’s curiosity got to him as he made his way over. A smile lit your face as your eyes met his, your voice full of challenge as you announced, “This was one of my favorite games as a kid. My father loved chess and we would spend hours playing each other in this game of strategy.” 

Cinnamon eyes glittered as Nobunaga nodded, his own face accepting the unspoken request, “Then teach me and we shall play.” You took care explaining each piece, their moves, how to defeat a piece (removing it from the board) how to regain a lost piece, the roles of each piece, and so on. You paused, making sure Nobunaga understood. 

Though the man remained silent, you had found your game was drawing a crowd. Hideyoshi asking, “Why is the queen the strongest piece? Should that not belong to the king, as he’s the leader?” 

“No, Hideyoshi. The queen is powerful because it is her role to protect her king, and her king is meant to lead his people. She is powerful so he doesn’t have to risk himself to fight, keeping his people with a leader.” 

Then Masamune, “Why do you announce when you are about to defeat the enemy?” 

“No, Masamune. The idea is to win by strategy and cornering the king. You warn your other player to give them a chance to change their strategy, therefore making the game more challenging.”

“That’s stupid,” Kenshin’s voice held a mild disdain, but his eyes were fixated on the board. You tried not to smile in his direction, carefully explaining, “Maybe, but for some, the chase is more fun than the win.”

Shingen, who had gotten close during your time explaining, looked over your shoulder at the displayed pieces, “Am I to assume this queen is you, my Goddess?” Your eyes widened and you shook your head vigorously, causing his own to slip away to avoid getting hit by the movement. [Gah! And in front of Nobunaga, too!]

Eventually, the questions died down, allowing the game to begin. You watched Nobunaga’s apparent ease, wondering if he didn’t realize just how difficult this game could get [Perhaps I should have explained more?] You started with a standard pawn move, keeping your eye on both the board and your opponent. Conversation started to fill the room and soon your world narrowed to the chess board.

“Checkmate.” You stared at the board in shock. There was no way, just no way. He had to have played before and just claimed otherwise, right? Not that it mattered, he still very much had your king in checkmate, Masamune giving a shout of cheer at the victory of his lord. You stared at the seven pieces he had previously captured from you, while you eyed the three you managed to take. Kennyo stood, patting your head as he passed to leave the room, “I believe I will attend the garden, now.” One by one, the varying men excused themselves, leaving the room, Sasuke patting your shoulder as he went. 

You looked up to find a pair of heated eyes watching you. [Oh, he has no right to look this damn smug and sexy about all this!] He grinned as you pouted at him. Your eyes narrowed as it became very apparent to you that you were alone in the room with him. He leaned forward, clearly amused at your realization, “I have answered and overcome your challenge,” your own body drew nearer to him, his magnetism something you never were able to fight as he continued, “I have already conquered your body and heart. What do you offer your lord for your rebellion now?” You smiled, your lips both meeting simultaneously as you decided to show your warlord what he’d won, rather than tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fact that my father used to love collecting “historical” chess sets. He had Civil War, Revolutionary War, Star Wars…and he loved teaching me to play…but I was actually abysmal at playing chess. I began to think, though, if he didn’t already learn to play in his visits with foreign dignitaries, Nobunaga would love the game of chess. And wouldn’t you know…
> 
> There is an Oda vs Takeda chess set.


	5. Kissing a Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But you’ll never find
> 
> Peace of mind
> 
> Til you listen to your heart ~George Michael- Kissing a Fool

[Alright, I went to the market, got new fabrics for orders, managed to get a cute pair of geta, dropped off a package for Hideyoshi, and managed to check in on Mitsunari. Is there anything I’m missing…]

You weren’t watching where you were going, lost in thought at your to do list as you were, and missed the figure in front of you. At least, you would have had you not crashed face first into a chest. Before you could even back off to apologize to your hapless victim, and even before it could register that you should question why said person never even moved out of the way in a straight hallway, an amused “oomph,” caught your attention. You peeked up, finding golden eyes and a smirk looking down at you.

“I had not expected such an enthusiastic greeting from you. Though, it isn’t unappreciated,” you could hear the mirth dripping from his voice, your face heating as your eyes widened. Sputtering, you backed away, denying that you had meant to crash into him, his expression never changing as you tried to reorder yourself in a feeble attempt at damage control. [How does he do that? Turning a simple, already embarrassing spaceout accident into a flirt from me?]

“I can’t help but assume such, as your face is always quite so blank whenever I seem to see you,” he said pleasantly, giving answer to your thoughts. You bit your tongue, arguing with him only goads him on and drowning in quicksand was never a pleasant way to go, you’ve been told. Pressing your lips together in a line, you bow, effectively hiding your eyes from his view, hoping it would at least dampen his inner X-man, apologizing for crashing into him.

“No need for apologies. I have grown accustomed to such and since have learned not carry sharp objects, lest you cause me to stab myself.” Oh, he was having too much fun with this, your heart picking up speed with each jab. You were a sucker for it. Your heart just refused to listen in the presence of Mitsuhide Akechi. It ran a marathon while your brain decided to flee in the presence of such a mysterious figure. Worse still, the part of you that still could function couldn’t even defend yourself, agreeing to almost every word he teased you with. [Damn stupid hormones and attraction…]

“Don’t beat yourself up over it,” he continued, either feinting obliviousness to your raging insides, or showing far more perception you were comfortable admitting to. You remained as you were, debating if you should answer or not. A finger crossed your vision, sliding under your chin, pressure causing you to raise your head to meet the eyes of Azuchi’s famous real live kitsune. Electricity shot through your toes at his touch. [Don’t squeal, don’t swoon, don’t laugh, FOR GOD’S SAKES DON’T SPUTTER AGAIN] You quietly met his gaze, your ears burning as you debated your options here.

“Better,” he said, “It’s no fun if I can’t watch your reactions.” Your mind sputtered at him, but thankfully your body at least would obey your earlier commands. Your chin was suddenly cold and tingled as he took his hand back. Your throat closed, your heart galloping away without you in feels that you couldn’t even help but be swept away in. 

The moment wouldn’t last, a vassal calling to Mitsuhide for some task or another, you barely heard, but was snapped back to reality as he excused himself to attend business matters. Left alone in the hall, you finally sighed, a small tremor shaking your body as tension you didn’t even know you had released with the breath. You couldn’t help yourself, you were in love and he seemed distant at best. As long as you weren’t alone like just then, you were ok and could maintain…but in times like that? You were lost. [Hopeless.] Even if he did return any affections, you couldn’t stay. In a short time, you would be swept back to your own time but your heart just simply wouldn’t listen to you.

“Someone’s going to walk away with you if you stand so lost looking in a hallway, lass.” You turned, a blue eye looking at you in deep regard. He grinned as your eyes met, “Might even be able to steal a kiss you’re so far off.” You took a step back, hedging against his statement.

“That’s ok. No kisses needed!” You knew from previous experience that if you ran, he’d chase, so you settled for putting a bit of space between the two of you, breathing room, as it were. Masamune Date was the impulsive, wild single eyed dragon of the Oda army and it was near impossible for you to keep up with him, but you did learn to keep on guard with him around.

“Kisses are great!” Masamune argued, looking entirely ready to defend his position and prove his point. You gave a somewhat nervous look, a laugh escaping you as you shook your head, assuring him that was still not required. He shrugged, “Suit yourself, kitten. But why so daydreamy? Did someone else sweep you out from under me?” 

[HAHAHAHAHA…] You tried to avoid his eye, brushing off his statement, “Not sure what you mean. No one’s sweeping me anywhere.” Despite his challenges that he was going to take you away and nab you for his own, Masamune was honorable and hadn’t crossed any lines. It made your stay at Azuchi much easier knowing at least you didn’t have to worry about that.

He snorted, causing you to look at him in question, finding an almost angry looking Masamune eyeing you, “Bad to lie, lass.” You winced.

“Mitsuhide’s *gifts* are rubbing off on people.”

“Nah, you’re just really moony. Who is he?”

You weren’t going to tell him. No way in seven hells. You looked at the floor, feeling a little stab at that. [Sorry, Masamune. I’m sure you’re a great guy…] He shrugged, unconcerned with interrogating you for a name. You whispered an apology, squeaking when he flicked you on the forehead. He grinned, letting you know it was no big deal if he knew the name. “But,” he added, looking serious, “you can’t stand here moping about it. You’re cuter when you’re smiling.” You blanched at that, Masamune laughing. He leaned down, snatching your lips in a quick peck, your body stiffening in shock, “If you want something, you should go get it. Standing here won’t get you that.” You swore if he had two eyes, one would wink at you as he backed away, leaving your face flushed and unable to form a response as he passed. Before he was out of earshot, you heard him call, “If you don’t, kitten, I’m gonna take you for myself.” 

[And he’s gone…]

You sighed, making your way to your room, your to do list entirely forgotten. You sat, contemplating the wall on what you should do. You knew the best decision was to leave it be, you were going back home, no need to rip your heart apart knowingly. [But…] part of you argued, [I’ll probably never find another like him…even five hundred years later]. You sniffled, your eyes stinging, but you refused to cry. You busied yourself in some busy work, hoping to stave off the longing feelings in you.

“Are you in there?” You heard Hideyoshi’s voice on the other side of the partition. You called back, granting him permission to slide the door open. He took in your expression, his eyes taking on an scrutinizing look. “Masamune says you’re depressed,” his face softened as he sat near you, “everything ok?” [Leave it to mom to come check on me?] You smiled at his sweetness, stating you were fine. He didn’t seem convinced, “Masamune said you were talking with Mitsuhide before you got so down, he say something to you? He’s mean to everyone, but I can talk to him to tone it down.” You had to try hard not to laugh at Hideyoshi’s car full of fighting kids soccer mom worrying. 

Repeating that you were fine, Hideyoshi’s face turned dubious. He reached out, patting you on the head. “If you’re sure. But I think I’ll talk to him, anyway.” You did laugh then, shaking your head, assuring him it wasn’t his meanness that was the issue. Of course, Mamayoshi triggered in full gear at that, “But you admit you are down. Tell me what’s going on?” You blinked, sure that this was the face that only came out when he fussed over a certain warlord’s sweets addiction and couldn’t figure out if you were amused or flattered at the treatment.

“It’s nothing. It’s ok. Fine, fine…” you denied his intrusions, putting up your hands in a gesture of defense, “just thinking of home.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, after all. Hideyoshi still eyed you, his face becoming protective of you, but guarded of himself. You looked confused, staring back at him in question.

“You know…” he started, “we’ve grown very fond of you here. After all, you are Nobunaga’s lucky charm and have the position of princess. Maybe you should think on staying here. I know it’d make me happy,” he ended on a smile, guilt jabbing your heart harshly. Hideyoshi’s brotherly nature touched you deeply, but you weren’t sure if staying would be an option. You could only smile in return.

He got up, patting your head again, “Anyway, think about it. And don’t look so down. It bothers me to see you like that. It bothers all of us, actually.” With that, Hideyoshi walked towards the door. You doubted it bothered Mitsuhide so much as it amused him, but you weren’t going to try and argue with him on nuances. Just as he reached the exit, Hideyoshi turned around, “Oh. I forgot,” he pulled something from his kimono, handing it to you, “Nobunaga asked to have this delivered to Mitsuhide. And if he’s up to anything, let me know.” It was no secret that Hideyoshi tried to spy on Mitsuhide to suss out all his plans for his own sanity, but it always failed. You gave him an apologetic look as you took the note from his hands, “I will try, but I already will say there’s nothing I’m going to find.”

After that, he was gone, leaving you to look at the note. Nobunaga probably wouldn’t like for you to put it off until tomorrow, so you gathered yourself, preparing to hustle to Mitsuhide’s place. It was late in the day and you calculated that you could probably make it there and back by dark. 

Arriving, you were shown to the room Mitsuhide was sequestered in, the man himself nigh buried in paperwork. You approached, slowly, curious if you could sneak a peek at what he was currently focused on. The paper seemed to vanish, Mitsuhide hiding it from your purview, watching you in already oh-you-came-back-for-more style glee. “Why, what brings you to my humble abode?” His voice felt like velvet covering you and you had to fight to keep your wits about you. 

Stepping close, you handed him the letter, “This is from Nobunaga. Hideyoshi kinda made it seem urgent, since everyone was busy and he had to find me.” He took the paper, opened, and read the note. Unsure if that was dismissal or if you were supposed to wait for a response, you stood awkwardly, watching Mitsuhide. After a moment (or eternity), he folded the letter, setting it off to the side, and went back to the original document he’d been studying. “Um…” you started, feeling a little awkward, “should I bring him a response?”

He smiled, a pitying look, stating, “None is needed, thank you.” You stood a moment more, warring emotions going wild inside you. You thought to Hideyoshi’s words, remembering how he said everyone was fond of you. It made your heart lurch, almost in pain as you realized they all had wedged their way into your heart as well, the one before you most of all. You realized you didn’t want to leave without at least experiencing a man like Azuchi’s slickest snake. Men like him certainly didn’t come around every five hundred years, and you were afraid of missing out on his torments. 

You thought to Masamune earlier, your fingers reaching up to touch your lips, remembering his stolen kiss [I definitely am getting him back for that, later.]. You recalled his advice. You nodded, whispering an “ok” to yourself, and knelt down to the floor. You crawled quietly towards the white haired warlord, Mitsuhide’s head raising, most likely to make an amused comment on your sudden felineness or something, but this time, you were faster. On hands and knees, your lips met his just as he had turned to face you. His lips were much softer than you had even imagined and your heart reveled in that secret knowledge. It was short lived, though, as you felt the man tense. You deflated, moving to pull back from the kiss, apology already prepared. 

You didn’t get far. His hand snaked behind your head, pushing you back to his lips. “If you’re going to sneak around and launch a secret attack,” he murmured against your lip, his breath hot against your face, “then do not retreat once you begin.” He turned his head, sealing his lips over your, his tongue pushing into your mouth, feeling around forcing a loud whimper from you. He was a lot stronger than he looked, your head helpless to do anything but accept his wonderful passion and letting him lead. You kissed him back, eagerly giving the same as you got. You swear you could feel yourself melting under even this simple attention and you were entirely happy about it all. The future, the looming war, the unknown assassin still at large, the world, all faded in the sensation that was Mitsuhide.

[I’m definitely getting Masamune for this…He’ll be thrilled to hear thanks, I would think.]

image


	6. Spider Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: @melissenpai and the server that spawned the idea for a Spiderman style kiss. You know the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many references can I fit into a single thing…Not enough. I hope all are caught though

You sat in your room, working on your newest project for the warlords of Azuchi when a familiar sound from above notified you of a visitor. You smiled as Sasuke poked an upside down head from the ceiling, greeting you and he came into your room. You always looked forward to his visits and that Nobunaga either remained ignorant of them or was unconcerned was a relief to you. You glanced at Sasuke, face covered in his ninja’s mask, though you knew that there would be no smile greeting you, just a general warmth in his brown eyes.

“Hello, Sasuke,” you greeted, keeping your voice level in the event anyone could overhear you, “What’s up?” You had both found yourselves blasted to the past, and not in the Marty McFly way. A wormhole had opened up and sent you to the Sengoku Era but had also separated the two of you, forcing you to opposite sides of a war. Still, despite it all, you both managed to keep in touch and your shared situation stirred buds of feelings in you. Feelings you were sometimes sure, sometimes unsure Sasuke himself felt. At any rate, it was always a pleasure to see him from your point of view and you appreciated the risks he took to see you.

“Nothing you don’t already know, I’m afraid,” Sasuke knelt next to you, your face deflating at his news regarding war and the wormhole. You knew he probably wouldn’t have anything grand like sudden peace treaty, but it was always nice to hope. You set your project aside, offering your friend some tea. Putting the pot on, you lost yourself in thought. Where was The Doctor when you needed him to stop a fight. Then again, he might get aggravated at you two messing up a “fixed point in history”. You smiled, bringing the tea and a few snacks Masamune had left behind previously to the table to serve.

“I guess it doesn’t get much easier than this, huh?” You lamented, pouring Sasuke a cup as he lowered his face protector. You took in his profile, his soft features, albeit blank expression, but eyes that reminded you of comfort on a winter morning. It was probably his concern over you as you both hailed from the same time probably made him feel responsible over you. His skills learning to be a spy for Kenshin and sneak about helped him fare quite well in this period. You hadn’t done too poorly yourself, getting a job as well as gaining Nobunaga’s respect as princess and chatelaine. You were sure without that you’d have been in dire straights. [Then again, Sasuke wouldn’t have let me fall like that. He’d have brought me with him..] Your thoughts warmed you.

“Are you getting a fever?” Sasuke asked, making you blink realizing you just might have been staring. His eyes narrowed a bit, taking in your temperature, your own eyes growing wide at how close he got just then. He backed away, looking slightly confused, “No fever, but your capillaries are still quite dilated. You don’t have rosacea or Idiopathic craniofacial erythema…” He kept going, allowing you time to cool your own jets. Eventually, your face calmed and Sasuke made no further comment on your condition, much to your relief. His concern was still touching, but you didn’t need to let your heart down, just yet. [He probably wouldn’t even notice a girl if she hit him over the head with a giant heart-shaped hammer wearing pigtails in her hair.]

You both spoke of inconsequential things of your differing lives. Your being on opposite sides of a war meant Sasuke was too careful not to reveal anything that Nobunaga’s men could pry from you and you had to fight to be careful not to speak too much about them. Otherwise, your conversations were almost jovial, Sasuke asking you about Nobunaga’s sugar habit, if Masamune had invented this dish yet, or if Ieyasu ever figured this thing or another out. It was adorable how much he admired these men that up until a few short weeks ago, had been little more than names in a history book to you.

Eventually, the conversation turned to thoughts of home, Sasuke’s studies, and what things were like in your lives there and how they differed wildly here. You spoke of hobbies, interests, technology, comics, Sasuke’s failed lemon battery, laments on how you both wished potatoes were a thing. All too soon, though, he had to leave.

“Also, I won’t be able to see you again until the wormhole opens,” Sasuke stated, his face looking grim, “It’ll be too dangerous to try before then.” Anxiety gripped your heart. In your world, you two were strangers, having met the night the wormhole opened and you were afraid that you’d miss your chance with him should you return. In your time, you were a busy girl, new career lined up, new place to live, new everything and Sasuke had his school and studies. He slipped into the ceiling panel just as you called for him.

“Is something wrong?” He commented, his face mask in place as he watched you from above. You stalled. What do do now? You glanced upwards at him, taking in those soft chocolate eyes. An idea struck you. “You liked comic books, right?” It was a long shot, but you had to ask.

“I’ve read a few,” came his answer, his voice and face revealing absolutely nothing more. You smiled as you told him, “Care to try and experiment. I promise it’ll be quick.” You hoped the magic word would draw him down. 

It seemed to work, he leaned, hanging upside down for a moment. You stopped him from going further, moving his mask back from his mouth. You leaned forward, kissing him as he hung there. A whisper of a kiss, brushing your lips very gently against his to test his reaction. He didn’t seem against it, encouraging you to further your *study*. You kissed his bottom lip, bringing it into your mouth a little before moving towards the top, finally working to fix your mouth to his in a full kiss. It was awkward, but fun at the same time. Sasuke seemed responsive and you let the kiss linger for a while.

Finally, you pulled away, Sasuke watching you with a serious look, “Considering my events and position, I might need to rest. I’m afraid moving too fast may trigger an orthostatic hypotensive attack and lead to vertigo. I’d be a sitting duck then.” You could have sworn he wore a smile, but as soon as he righted himself and sat down, his face was calm and bland as ever. You tried not to frown as you sat next to him. [Plan Bombed]

“Did your experiment yield results?” Sasuke asked. You turned to look, finding him staring at you all too intensely. You flustered a bit, unsure of how to answer, “It did…I’m still evaluating the data.” Your cheeks were hot again and you bit your lip to keep from babbling.

“It seems I’m not the only sneaky legs around here,” Sasuke’s wry remark had you looking back at him just in time for him to return a kiss to you. It was quick, a touching of lips and gone, but enough to have your eyes almost seeing stars surrounding his visage. If you got any worse, you’d swear hearts would burst from your eyes. “But I really have to go, now.” With that last bit, Sasuke was up and out of your room, leaving you to giggle in a mess of fluttery feels.


	7. All Tied Up And Twisted

Mitsuhide came from the dungeons. You had taken to waiting nearby as Mitsuhide performed his work. He was quite adept at it for cries in the dungeon did not last long at all and Mitsuhide *always* got the information he was looking for. It thrilled your heart knowing how efficient he was, almost as much a thrill as his near constant teasing of you. He had many tools at his disposal, touch, words, a look that always said he knew something you didn’t, even the way he moved spoke of a sort of elegant teasing. It drove you mad.

In the future, at least, the future of the Sengoku, where you hailed from, men like him were what dirty novels were about and it brought a rush of heat to you face. You had read of various…alternative lovemaking novels and were always curious about the art of what your time called shibari, though here, it was called kinbaku. You knew Mitsuhide, being in charge of the captives brought in, would be an expert on the art and the knowledge had your core tightening in excitement. But how to ask about that? It wasn’t like talk of such things occured in mainstream relationships even in the modern world, but here in the Sengoku, you were almost terrified of the prospect of asking. You could imagine that heat behind Mitsuhide’s eyes turning to disgust as his teasings took on a new edge if you asked and he was less than enthused. But then, he wouldn’t be so good at what he did if he didn’t in some way enjoy it, right? Decisions Decisions.

His eyes found you, again, unprepared, lost in thoughts as you were. “And what brings you here?” You jumped at his voice, giving a small squeak of guilty surprise at, once more, being caught unawares but the fox of Azuchi. He gave an enigmatic smile, taking you in, “Someone as jumpy as you might not hang so closely to a prison,” his tone was teasing and light, the chide in the words hidden by the atmosphere of his jovialness, “after all, you make a tempting hostage for any man.” He reached a finger out, tracing your jaw, making you shiver in response. He took the appendage back, leaving you wanting more of his cool intensity. 

“Nobunaga is asking for a special council and feast…” That wasn’t why you were at the dungeons, of course, but it did provide you a decent excuse. It being the truth meant that Mitsuhide couldn’t question you further about why you chose a dungeon as your perch to spy on the kitsune. Golden eyes narrowed at you, his expression unreadable outside of studious. Your heart took off at a gallop that would have Masamune beside himself with jealousy at the rush and you were forced to look down first, giving Mitsuhide exactly as he wanted. “Apparently, there’s news regarding Echigo…” Mitsuhide had put his resources sussing out Kennyo, but Kenshin and Shingen still remained a major threat to the men that you had grown so close to.

“And so you just had to rush to come for me,” his voice still held that teasing light, meaning he saw entirely through your excuse, true or not, “I’m touched.” You gave a breath that that was seemingly the end of it as Mitsuhide indicated you should move. You weren’t invited to the meeting, but as Nobunaga’s official lucky charm, it was somewhat expected that you attend all meetings. You allowed yourself to be taken by the waist, though it didn’t stop proverbial steam from spouting from your ears, and walked with your snow white haired companion to the hall.

The meeting itself was tense (what war meeting isn’t?) and, blessedly short, then out came the food. It felt like Nobunaga took any excuse to get you to a feast these days as pork, poultry, steamed vegetables, rice, and sake appeared before everyone. Cheers were made, toasts given to the lord of Azuchi, hopes for a blessing on the war to come, and eating began. You watched all in the hall, Hideyoshi refilling Nobunaga’s cup often, Masamune avoiding any alcohol at all, Ieyasu arguing with Mitsunari that no he didn’t need his cup filled. You smiled at your new family. 

Finally, you eyes came to him. He sat in a semi quiet corner, nursing a cup of sake himself. You took a tukkori and walked over to him. He was infamous for no taste buds and limitless alcohol tolerance. Still, you took your chances. You seated yourself next to him, offering him a smile, “Might I offer to refill your cup. I’m told drinking alone is terrible.” You topped his drink, watching him take it in. After downing it, he took his cup in one hand, your wrist in his other, placing the cup in it and stealing the decanter from you before you could stop him, “You are either brave or stupid coming to drink with me. But if you don’t mind losing a few years off your life and a few memories of your night, I will gladly oblige. Here,” he poured you a cup, holding it to your lips.

Your hand shook as you took the drink from him, gulping it down, shuddering a bit as the alcohol burned your throat. His fingers were cool and elegant underneath yours, thoughts of your earlier imaginings floating around again. He filled your cup, offering you another drink, which you gladly took. [I’m going to have to be careful, lest he makes me completely helpless]

Your own warning was completely useless as it wasn’t long before your cheeks were flushed, eyes glassy, and you were giggling incessantly at almost any stimulant. Mitsuhide wore a wry grin, using his tickling fingers to bring you closer to his body, “Your so feverish right now. I’m near tempted to have you warm my quarters tonight.” You tittered at that. It was no secret in Azuchi that you had grown close to Mitsuhide but though your thoughts were far from it, you were still innocent of any action taken towards him. It didn’t stop him from finding excuses to get you closer to him, all the while keeping part of himself locked away. You shook your head at that, the room still going once you got the thought from your head.

“M’fraid I’m not entirely myself ‘nuff to help,” your words were a bit slurred as you tried to stare Mitsuhide’s heavily amused face in the eye. “Might hafta *make* me.” His face took on an amused but pitiable look as he took in your condition. You could swear he was laughing behind that cool demeanor and it goaded whatever crazy person that lived inside you into continuing, “Who knows. Might even have to Tie. Me. Up.” You emphasized your last three words, falling into a fit of giggles afterwards, “keep me from attacking ya.”

His brows rose at that, “You would threaten *me*? I could have you assassinated thirteen ways before you ever left the hall.” His threat aside, Mitsuhide continued to sound light hearted, a mark you realized that meant that though he might probably be telling the truth, it wasn’t something he was considering for you at the moment. Your courage - or stupidity, you still weren’t sure - rose as you moved to try and nuzzle him.

“Could be threatening you. Could not. Can’t risk it, you’ll have to try your shi~ba~ri techniques on me.” You couldn’t help the girlish singsongy voice that came from you as butterflies filled your being. Too late, now, even if you didn’t remember, which you were sure you would, you weren’t quite that drunk yet, it was out there. Somewhat what you wanted. Mitsuhide said nothing, making you realize the term you used wasn’t the one he would use. “Y’know…like kin~baku stuff. It’ll keep you the safest from me.” Your voiced dropped in what you hoped was a seductive purr as you peered at him through heavily lidded lashes. “Seems you need some air. Come.” Mitsuhide near lifted you from the floor, escorting you outside. 

Meanwhile, Nobunaga took a small sip from his cup, Hideyoshi watching the two of you leave. “Even though you found a reason for one, I’m still not sure I like that you threw a feast just for Mitsuhide.” Hideyoshi’s concern was evident, forcing Nobunaga to look over at him. “I never said it was just for him,” Nobunaga’s grin gave him entirely away as he held out his cup, “besides, I was promised konpeito for this. Since you’re so stingy.” Hideyoshi huffed, refilling his cup.

You stumbled in the dark, but managed to make your way to Mitsuhide’s quarters. You flustered, now that you were here, the cool air taking some of the drink from your head as it dawned on you what you’d been propositioning him for the entire night. [Whelp…no backing out now…go me]. You wrung your hands as he brought out some rope, his grin that of a true kitsune in full power. [Uh oh….I’m in for it]. Heat flooded your body as your core tightened in anticipation for what was about to happen.

“If you could come here, it would make my job *much* easier,” his words were like hot chocolate on ice cream and you came obediently, if not a little eagerly. He tied you expertly, a slight panic as your body lifted from the floor. You whimpered, trying not to squirm against your bonds. It was a rush, for sure, and you were very very glad for drunk you. Sober you owed drunk you many gifts for this. You gazed at Mitsuhide, desire blurring your vision as he tilted your chin towards him, examining you.

“I knew you enjoyed torture for continuously coming to me. But I had no idea how much you enjoyed it,” he smiled, eyes nearly glowing with deviant ideas. Your mind rushed through every dirty fantasy you’ve ever had, trying to match what he could possibly be thinking. You moaned despite yourself as Mitsuhide leaned in, brushing his lips against yours softly, “But I’m afraid I do not take women for my own when they aren’t sober. Perhaps, I’ll leave you to your pleasure until the sake wears off.” [Wait what?] With that, Mitsuhide left the room, waving behind him as he left.

[I mean…at least he left my clothes on? Damnit…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And remember, don't engage in sexual acts while drunk...leave such choices to sober you.


	8. Picture Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It interests me that our battle hungry warlord tells the MC that she and Shingen are stupid/crazy for returning to the warring states era, instead of staying in the peaceful future. It made me quite curious about our snowy bunny lord.

You watched Kenshin as he tried on yet another set of clothes. You brought him to your time and he seemed to have trouble fitting in a bit. You couldn’t blame him, when you first arrived to the Sengoku, you could barely get yourself into a kimono and the culture shock nearly killed you, quite literally. You could only imagine the effort Kenshin was putting in to fit in here.

He’d finally managed to stop trying to take his sword into public. You were surprised that it was easier than you initially thought it’d be to get him to part with his bestest friend (that’s not alive, at any rate) and that Sasuke managed to talk him into going shopping. Sasuke had taken Kenshin on as a flatmate until you could work out a more permanent solution to the Kenshin in the non-sengoku situation.

“I want this one,” he held up a plain white shirt, to go with the five other plain white shirts you held for him. It was becoming quite apparent that style wasn’t this one’s strong point, but then, you didn’t hold out much hope over that. That was more Shingen’s thing, in your opinion. You checked your arms, noting a lack of bottoms. Pants were something Kenshin struggled with and you knew you were going to have to say something. 

You took the shirt gently from him, adding it to the keep pile. “You’re going to need pants. This isn’t the sengoku, clothes aren’t meant to cover everything in one piece.” You urged him back into the dressing room, thankful that at least he’d kept the pants on that Sasuke had loaned him. They looked like old worn out athletic clothes and you wondered if Sasuke used them when ninja training. THe thought brought a grin to your face as you thought about the humor in that.

“You’re laughing at me, woman,” Kenshin’s tone was quiet, but you knew he was feeling pouty. You had to resist kissing his cheek in response as you pushed him back to the dressing room. “I’m going to put these down. If you need help with the buttons on the pants, I can help, ok?” He gave you a look. You knew the answer to your question as his “no” rumbled along your skin. It wasn’t the time or the place, but his beauty matched with that deep voice always did have a hold on you. You nodded, stepping back out to give him privacy.

Your phone buzzed, signaling a call. Checking, you saw Sasuke’s name pop up on the id. “How is shopping?” Sasuke greeted. He’d gone to a seminar with his professor, discussing wormholes and other physics matters that somewhat went over your head when he discussed them, which was how you were shouldered with taking the Warlord of the Uesugi clan shopping instead of him. You told him he was having trouble with buttons, giving a soft laugh in spite of yourself. “Hmmm….” Sasuke’s voice sounded contemplative as he thought about the situation. “Here, pick some styles and sizes. I think I can help. I gotta go,” which a click, Sasuke’s presence disappeared as abruptly as he’d come. [Such is the way of the ninja].

You stepped to the door, knocking softly, “Kenshin, everything ok?” He came out, still in Sasuke’s athletic pants. You shook your head and handed him his shirt pile. “Here…” you murmured, selecting a few pairs of pants, holding them to Kenshin’s waist, checking the size. You hoped you weren’t getting too big or worse, too little, for the lithe warlord. [I hadn’t noticed since he wore so much armor at the time. But Kenshin is very slim. Strong, yes…but slim.]

After your purchases, you decided you both would take a walk. It was a while before Sasuke returned and you wanted some time before the besties went off on their bro adventures. You took Kenshin to a pet store, letting him pet the guinea pigs and bunnies they had. He held a mini lop eared rabbit, the image being too much for you to handle. You took out your phone, the click giving away the picture you had taken. Kenshin glanced at the item before going back to petting the bunny, “I’ve heard that noise four times now. What does it mean?”

You had to bite your tongue to keep from stating you were taking secret pictures of him. He might take offense to that [but he’s cute. He’d probably kill me for that…but he is]. You smiled, hedging a bit, “It’s nothing bad. Just means I did something on the phone.” [Note to self, turn off sound later.] Kenshin set the tiny creature back into its nest with its siblings before taking your hand, squeezing it. You’d come to realize he held your hand to prevent you from disappearing, but it still sent a thrill through you that he’d take your hand so and you had to mentally yell at your heart not to burst from your ribs.

Coming to Sasuke’s apartment, you found Sasuke returned first. You handed the bags to him, stating that you would get dinner started for the three of you. Sasuke took the bags willingly, greeting Kenshin. “Come on, Kenshin-sama,” he said as gently as he could, “let’s go tackle the battle of the jeans.” Kenshin perked at that, until he realized Sasuke did not have a sword ready.

You set out ingredients, debating what to make, chopping up some vegetables, putting water on to boil. You found you were spending more time at Sasuke’s place than at your own and you wondered if the three of you should seek housing together once Sasuke was more finished with school. The thought had you smiling as you set various things on to cook. Life in the present was turning out quite nicely and you were glad you managed to keep your love and what wound up being your best friend of the Sengoku in your life.

You set the table, hearing the dynamic duo come out from one of the back rooms. You glanced up, your mind coming to a halt at the vision in front of you. His blush aside, you saw that the shirts he’d picked streamlined his form nicely, the top buttons left undone, giving you an unbridled view of his neck and collar bones. The jeans you’d selected fit his narrow hips nicely, Sasuke’s belt giving additional accent that your libido wasn’t prepared for. In short, he was beautiful. A blue eye and a green eye watched you as you took him in. “You’re beautiful…” you breathed before you could stop yourself. His face grew serious, forcing you to recover quickly, “Sasuke!” you yelled, louder than you wanted, “We should take a picture. Doesn’t he look great?”

Sasuke agreed and both of you pulled out your phones, Kenshin eyeing your devices warily, “Picture…” he muttered. He’d seen some lining walls of places he’d been, so he knew something of what they were. You crowded with Sasuke and Kenshin, Sasuke telling Kenshin to look a certain direction, then another, making sure both of your phones caught the heterochormial lord. They clicked, and Kenshin was staring at the likeness of himself.

“That sound…” he muttered and you realized your day of sneaking pictures were found out, “that’s what you were doing, woman?” You smiled a little hesitantly as he held out his hand. “Show me,” he demanded. [Uh-oh…]


	9. Picture Perfect Part II

You searched and searched and it wasn’t appearing. You knew for certain that when you stayed over, you left your phone on the table and Sasuke swore he didn’t have it when you asked him that morning. You knew Kenshin wouldn’t take it. Why would he? He was a warlord of the Sengoku and your phone was passcode locked, so he would have no use for such a device. So, where was it?

You flipped pillows on the couch, searched the bathroom, you avoided the bedrooms for the life of you. Though you and Kenshin were in a romantic relationship, you still had strict boundaries and no bedroom stuff was one of them. It helped that Kenshin’s roommate was Sasuke himself and him being your friend, you didn’t want to ruin to good mood. Kenshin also proved to be a great gentleman type. 

“ARGH!” Your frustration came out in a singular growl as you realized you were going to have to run to your job without the device. You grabbed your things and was off. Sasuke being off both helped and didn’t help, as the fellowship of the bros had gone off on some adventure or another, and you couldn’t grill him without a phone if he wasn’t home for it. You checked your bag one more time, just in case, finding your special device not there as you took off towards work.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Kenshin had made a day of things. Sasuke decided Kenshin needed more culture and having time, took him to a museum. He was lucky there was the toilet museum, since Kenshin asked him ten times about their own toilet. Kenshin proved adaptable, but even Sasuke had trouble explaining new concepts to the man. Overall, it was an agreeable arrangement, having Kenshin as his roomate. It also helped that at least Kenshin and you weren’t all over each other. He was very thankful for that. 

His face remained neutral as he dubiously eyed Kenshin, “Are you sure about this?” Kenshin nodded, his smile appearing too proud for a man used to feeling happy on a battlefield. “It’ll make a perfect gift, yes,” Kenshin’s response left no room for argument and Sasuke knew it would be a war that he couldn’t win, so he was left to do no more than give in to his lord’s request.

It was amusing to see Kenshin so animated outside of war, and though Sasuke’s face remained neutral as ever, he was relieved that Kenshin adapted so well to this new life. He watched as Kenshin tried posturing and wondered again if this was going to be a good idea. Kenshin had insisted also on seeing the rabbits again. The ones you had taken a picture of when you had gone shopping for clothes. 

An alarm on his phone notified Sasuke that it was near time for you to be off. Kenshin insisted that you both had to be back before then. The duo made their way back to their shared apartment to wait. He still didn’t understand why this was so important, but at least it made his lord happy, so Sasuke was content with the day’s events. Though, if he had his choice, they would have visited, perhaps, the planetarium and heard a dissertation by Neil DeGrasse Tyson that had been previously aired in a NYC planetarium and recorded for international use.

You were beat. Today was busy busy, and you were exhausted as you got on the train. You wanted to go sleep for a week, but knew you needed to check Sasuke’s place one more time before giving up your phone as vanished. You dragged yourself through their door, Kenshin looking as pleased as punch and Sasuke not in the room. You sat next to the warlord of perfect beauty with a tired greeting. You spoke of your day, Sasuke coming back in looking moderately uneasy (as uneasy as he could look, at any rate) and you began to feel suspicious.

Then, you saw it. Exactly where you left it, the spot you searched repeatedly this morning. Your phone. “Hey, where did-” you reached for the device, Kenshin’s eyes almost gleaming. You turned it on, finding the battery almost dead [ACK, I EVEN CHARGED IT LAST NIGHT! Will have to charge it up before leaving…looks like Sasuke gets me another evening] and a new image on your lock screen.

“What’s this?” You had changed to Kenshin petting a bunny from your shopping trip, but now your phone was showing an image of Kenshin, sword in hand, posed for a fight, the sun glinting off his blade and honestly the kind of image you only could see in movie posters. You were taken by his beauty, again, before the truth sunk in. “You took my phone! But how did you manage to…” you trailed off, eyes finding Sasuke’s.

“He insisted,” was Sasuke’s contribution to the conversation. You knew that Kenshin, and his sword, were quite persuasive when they insisted on things, so you couldn’t fault Sasuke all that much. Still, you gave him an earful, “Okay, but, how did you- Wait, don’t answer. You hacked my phone! I can’t believe it! What did you do to it?!” You logged in, finding over a hundred images of Kenshin and Sasuke. There were bunnies, swords, emoting selfies of Kenshin, bland and blurred expressions of Sasuke [It looks like Kenshin hasn’t quite mastered the art of snapping a photo], and a number of other adorable images of your heterochormial warlord.

“Kenshin…” You felt the sap coming on and tried to stifle it, “…this was so sweet!” Sasuke’s presence be damned, you leaned over, kissing Kenshin’s cheek, his face flushing a bit before he complained for you to give him space. This really was the best gift, ever.


	10. Father

You peeked into the room, you couldn’t help yourself. Kenshin stood there, your first daughter and third child in his arms, cooing and rocking her, humming a chant you recognized as a Buddhist sutra. You smiled from your post at the crack in the door. You knew coming in would destroy the magic of the moment. Again, thankfullness over bringing Kenshin to the present filled you. You weren’t married, his Buddhist following made him want to remain unwed, but he proved a wonderful partner, and now, a wonderful father.

“You will grow into a lovely flower,” Kenshin was muttering, his voice low and soft, almost like velvet, wrapping your newborn in a veritable blanket of love and fatherly pride. He paced, as only a new father could, holding the sleeping baby. It was amusing to know of the two of you, it was he that wound up being the fretting parent and the one that wouldn’t put the babies down for anything. It made your heart swell even more to realize how much you loved the man standing in the moonlight with the offspring you both created. Cooing as only Kenshin could

Your two sons, Kagekatsu and Terutora, were tucked away in their beds, leaving you with an unobstructed view of Kenshin and baby Hikaru. “Pleasing Light” her name meant, and you agreed in this moment, seeing Kenshin so happy. When you first told him of your pregnancy with Kagekatsu., Kenshin was beside himself. At first, he was adamant, women in the Sengoku died of pregnancy and childbirth often and he didn’t want to lose you. You understood that, so you suggested bringing him here, with you, to the modern world. He feared losing you to the wormhole, then. Then spent your entire pregnancy the most worrisome ninny you’d ever seen. [He was worse than Hideyoshi about my care and diet. I’m sure Hideyoshi would have loved hearing about that] You smiled at the thought. After Kagekatsu was born, it took time to convince him to make more, he seemed reluctant to most bedroom activities and Kagekatsu was a surprise even to you, but he relented, seeing your love for your family in everything you did with your first son.

You must have laughed, or sighed, for suddenly Kenshin’s green eye alighted on you in a sideways glance towards the door. You gave, opening the door and approaching the warlord. “Kenshin…” you whispered as to not wake baby Hikaru. His face held a peace you had never seen on his face, and it did much to soften your already melted heart. Kenshin had once said that he only found happiness on the battlefield and you were happy that you could show him another. Seeing his son for the first time gave Kenshin’s face an expression of innocence you’d never thought you’d see from a man that thrived on bloodshed. Yet, here you were, years later, third child, seeing that innocence again. The expression of wonder of something so new and intriguing that you can’t leave it be. 

Kenshin proved also to be a good father, teaching his sons all he had to offer, not just battlements. He taught them of Buddhism, Japanese history, the rise of the Uesugi clan, and of Shingen and Nobunaga. He spoke of them as one would speak of old friends and not opposing forces, letting you see just how much respect Kenshin had for the two warlords. You regretted not being able to bring either to the present world. [Nobunaga would have loved to see this world…This world he and Ieyasu helped create.]

Hikaru gave a small fuss in Kenshin’s arms, prompting you to broach what had brought you from your bed in the first place, “It’s time to feed her.” Kenshin looked ready to fight giving the baby up to you, you laughing softly in return, “Of course, you can try and feed her, if you want.” When Kenshin discovered bottles, it became a war to figure out who would feed the baby. He gave up easily with his first two, you able to convince him you needed time with your children too. Baby Hikaru, though, was another matter, for she was his crowning glory, it seemed. You almost had to make lists of what he’d be allowed to do and what your job was with her just to get some time to hold your daughter.

Eventually, he handed her over, Hikaru giving a small protest at being shifted. You walked her towards the kitchen, where her bottle had been warming. Grabbing that you found Kenshin had already set up the chair and was seated. Looks like he didn’t give up, after all. You laughed softly, giving up this battle to your life partner. He took her, his face still giving that wondrous look of pure fascination as he positioned the bottle and her, staring lovingly as she fed.

“Grow up strong, princess,” Kenshin whispered, smiling as he fed the baby. You smiled, nodding, “With a father like yourself, she will.” You were certain of that. Kenshin, though, “Hmm…” he looked away, gazing back at his tiny flower of light, “Women are not men. They are fragile beings…” You couldn’t argue with him, even with all the strength he praised you for, Uesugi Kenshin still saw even you as frail and precious. No way you could talk him out of seeing that in his little helpless baby.

You both stared in silence, watching young Hikaru feed. He was right. At the moment, she was so frail, so small, and had to be handled so carefully, you were scared that Kenshin would panic at the risk of her breaking any moment, but at the same time, seeing how careful he was, just showed you once more that the Warlord of Echigo, the feared dragon, was also the man who once warmed you with an army of bunnies. 

“What are you smiling at?” Kenshin was peering at you and you realized you probably held the goofiest look on your face at the memory. You shook your head, saying, “Nothing, dear. Just remembering about rabbits.” He huffed, dismissing your answer and went back to his little princess. She was getting drowsy, her bottle nearly empty. You stood, intending to take it before she actually fell asleep, reminding Kenshin he had to burp the princess before she slept.

He made a face at you, “You do it. Last time she nearly ruined my sword.” You giggled at that, remembering Kenshin showing his swords to his little girl and her chubby self spitting up all over them. It took forever to clean them, and you couldn’t stop laughing as Kenshin looked like his world had crumbled seeing his non human best friend covered in white. You took her, holding her to your shoulder, cloth in place in an effort to catch anything that might come out. You sang a little lullaby as you patted her back, listening to any indication that the air bubbles were out of her tummy.

You handed her back, telling Kenshin, “Put her to bed and then come join me. I’m lonely…” You climbed the stairs, taking a quick peek at Kenshin once more cooing his daughter as he rocked her. Your heart gave another quick beat; pride, love, and a sense of utter happiness washed over you. You finished your ascent, going to the room you shared with Kenshin, and climbed in waiting for him to join you once his child was safe in her crib.


	11. Hanami (former known as Sakura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired because it’s Hanami right now and who better to view the flowers with than the man who would rather be looking at you…wait…Inspired from this quote from his event lessons. Actually, I think Hanami was earlier this month…at least for Kyoto

For: No tags. This was inspired because it’s Hanami right now and who better to view the flowers with than the man who would rather be looking at you…wait…Inspired from this quote from his event lessons. Actually, I think Hanami was earlier this month…at least for Kyoto

You woke up early and excited. It was spring in Kyoto and Hideyoshi was next to you in the bed. You had both fallen in the wormhole, Hideyoshi refusing to let you go, and now you were adjusting to life in the present. Sasuke had stayed behind in the Sengoku, so his physics skills were sorely missed. Today, though, was special. You could take Hideyoshi to the Hanami Festival and watch the blossoms. 

You leaned over, kissing your lover as he slept, only to find him returning your kiss almost immediately. Opening your eyes, you found his watching you with warmth and all the love you could ever need. “Morning…” you murmured, breaking the kiss. He smiled, reaching up to stroke your hair, “Morning to you, too. What has you so excited?” You beamed, snuggling close to Hideyoshi as he continued to play with your hair. Waking up in his arms was the best wish you ever had granted and it made every day with him a beautiful one.

“Today is the Hanami Festival…” you chimed, tracing small circles on his bare chest. You giggled at the memory of sleeping together in your bed for the first time. No kimono, a bed rather than a futon, just all of it had blown his mind. Now, he looked as at home in your room as he did in Azuchi castle tending to Nobunaga.

He smiled, his face wistful, “I’d heard of those festivals when I started working for Nobunaga as a sandal bearer. The maids in the castle would gush about it every year. I have never seen a festival myself. War makes it hard to stop and admire the flowers.” His voice had changed as he spoke, remembering where he had come from and how far he got. He shifted in the bed, pulling you close to him, “It’ll be something to attend the festival with you. And when we go back home, I can share the story with Nobunaga-sama.” You felt a jab at his words, knowing that the wormhole might not manifest, again. [If only Sasuke were here]

The two of you dressed, opting to wear springtime themed kimonos. Hideyoshi wore his traditional Sengoku kimono, while you opted for a more vibrant shade of pinkish orange, dotted with small sakura blossoms to fit the event. You put your hair in a bun, decorating it with a flower hair comb and hair clips to accentuate. You stopped to admire Hideyoshi’s green kimono, tied with a white belt, and matched with a red haori. He looked handsome and you felt a flush of joy knowing that he was yours. The only person with more a hold on him was Nobunaga, and right now, he was five hundred years in the past. More Hideyoshi for you.

You stepped into the still crisp April air. You wore your favorite pair of geta, a set Hideyoshi had insisted he purchase for you as a gift just before you both were blasted to modern times. You both had found a nearby park, already packed with campers searching for the perfect place to watch the flowers, and picked a spot. It was a bit distant than you wanted, but it did provide a nice bit of privacy for the two of you. Hideyoshi was just as sweet and attentive in the modern world as he was in the Sengoku, leaving the two of you with little time alone outside your home, as he had developed a bit of a fanbase, even here.

“Hideyoshi!” Voices called, a gaggle of young women already set out further in the park on a blanket, picnic basket displaying all sorts of snacks on it. Hideyoshi’s fanclub waved him and you over. You were lucky they were cordial and had accepted that Hideyoshi wouldn’t go with them without you. You looked towards your warlord, wondering if he would want to move with them, or keep your semi private haven.

“Ah. Thank you, Aika.” Hideyoshi took care to remember every girl’s name, a compassionate act that had you both a touch jealous and further in love with him. The girls tittered and flustered at his kind attentions and you were left smiling helplessly at how he gently maneuvered them away from talking with him, “The blossoms are coming. You’ll miss them, ladies. I’ll talk with you later.” A few bummed voices rose, but after a moment, calm resettled and you resumed your quiet time with Hideyoshi.

He found you smiling at him, returning with a smile of his own. “Sorry,” he said, “I’m neglecting the most important woman.” You shook your head, already heading him off, “You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t kind to everyone. I’m not upset.” He scooted closer to you, leaving you blushing. PDA wasn’t a thing in modern Japan and despite Hideyoshi being more demure than his more wiley comrades (Masamune comes to mind), he did still like being close and it made your heart patter inside your chest.

The flowers were beautiful, displaying their soft pink petals for Japan to see. You had brought yourselves a small basket of snacks, you taking out some treats, offering to Hideyoshi, who took them gratefully. The park smelled of cherry blossoms and you closed your eyes in complete bliss. [A perfect date with the perfect guy. How lucky can you get?]

You felt fingers in your hair and opened your eyes. Hideyoshi was smiling, caught mid stroke of your head. “I was just admiring-” he started, leaving you to finish, “The flowers. Yes, that’s what we’re here for…” your face was red as his face took on that look you knew all too well. It was a look that spoke of long, steamy nights, and a dozen love bites in the morning. “”No, not the flowers. I’m looking at you.” If you could, steam would burst from your ears. Thankfully they didn’t.

That was when the clouds darkened the sky, rolling thunder indicating an impromptu storm in your midsts. [Funny…weather said clear skies. Oh! Perhaps-] Before you could finished your thought, rain poured down on you. It was just like the night you met Sasuke and fell through the first time, like the day you and Hideyoshi fell together. The wormhole had come to take you and your love home. You smiled, grabbing for Hideyoshi as groups of viewers fled the scene. Hideyoshi seemed confused, but realization quickly dawned. He tightened his hand over yours as you both looked around the now empty park for the lightning strike that would indicate the wormhole’s opening.

“Hey…” Hideyoshi called, stalling you a bit, “…Once we get back. We’re admiring the flowers again. This time, at our home.” You smiled, the lightning striking and opening the wormhole. You cried, “YES! We will!” as the hole swallowed you both, returning you to Azuchi and your family of the Sengoku era.


	12. Herbs And Spice

Notes: It’s short, and I hope I got Ieyasu down well enough. But I couldn’t resist this story. 渡辺 Watanabe is a Japanese surname meaning “to cross/pass over” and “area/border”. I felt it was a fitting pseudonym for someone crossing the borders of time.

You crept into the living room, finding only a simple desk lamp on. He was always so considerate without a word. It touched your heart knowing that, despite his words, he really was a sweet man. Dark in all the apartment, save one little desk lamp.

You stroked the hair of the sleeping Ieyasu. It felt soft in your fingers and you allowed yourself a few more moments of petting the young warlord’s head. It was unexpected, even Sasuke’s calculations were wrong, but you, Ieyasu, and a handful of others were blasted to the modern realm. You decided you and Ieyasu would live together until Sasuke could calculate another wormhole. His predictions were proving challenging, as it appeared it might be years for another to arrive. Ieyasu had taken it upon himself to get a job. No way could he sit by and be helpless to his circumstances. He’d taken to medicine, studying to be a nurse, as being a nurse was quicker than going for a doctorate.

“Mmmnn….” Ieyasu stirred, a single emerald eye opening to look up at you. You smiled down at him and his face scrunched up. “Were you just going to sit there and molest me all night?” His tone sounded tired and a little grumpy, but you saw that moment of pure bliss when that eye first opened. Tokugawa Ieyasu couldn’t fool you for a moment. 

You continued to smile, “You looked too tired to wake,” the only explanation you were going to give.

“Okay, well I’m awake, so you can stop looking all dopey at me.” He sat up, looking down at the text he’d been studying. 

You couldn’t help your smile growing wider, “Keep studying like this and you’ll wind up like Mitsunari. Never sleeping or eating.”

“Don’t compare me to that idiot. I won’t kill myself in a library like he can.” His eyes were sharp, making you hold in a laugh at his reaction to being compared to his *faaaavorite* person. You could almost hear Mitsunari learning of this and offering more texts for Ieyasu to study. Or worse, to borrow his nursing books.

“Come to bed, then, Ieyasu. Even the great herbalist needs to rest to take care of patients properly.” You reached out to stroke his fluffy hair again, freezing at the last moment before you could cause him to go surly again.

He got up, following you to the room, thankfully not putting up a fight and arguing that he had to work hard. He was contrary at the best of times, but he also knew when he was fighting a losing battle and to cut his losses before it got worse. You were thankful for that.

You both reached your shared room, together, stopping just outside the door. Ieyasu tugged at you, pulling you into a tight hug. You tried not to squeal, snuggling into the nook of his neck and shoulder. “We don’t spend that much time together…” Ieyasu started, obviously struggling with what to say, “don’t let it get to you.” You breathed in his scent, noticing it changed little from his days of working with herbs. Ieyasu apparently would always smell like the earth.

“It’s alright. After all, you’re learning a new trade in a new world. It must be hard on you, Watanabe Ieyasu,” you allowed yourself a small chuckle at the name you chose for Ieyasu to use in the modern world. After all, you couldn’t exactly let anyone know that you have THE Tokugawa Ieyasu.

He made a face at the name, “You and that ninja have a weird sense of humor. Stop it.”

You squeezed Ieyasu, letting yourselves stand in your hallway a few moments before letting each other go, “I can’t help you are a border crosser…” your chortled as Ieyasu rolled his eyes. “Come on. Let’s get you to sleep.” You led the way into the room.

“Don’t talk like that. I’m not a child,” Ieyasu’s tone was all grump, but he followed just the same.

You both laid on the futon, Ieyasu pulling you close. You snuggled into his embrace, feeling his arms tighten. “When you said medicine improved, I hadn’t realized your world had gone so crazy with changes…” he muttered. It was rare for Ieyasu to admit weakness and it thrilled you to know that he confided such in you.

“Yeah…” you remembered Ieyasu learning about IV’s for the first time, completely shocked that there was medicines you could give in such a fashion. You snuggled closer, hoping to get the surly warlord asleep, “Goodnight, Ieyasu.”

He didn’t answer, only squeezed you a bit more before relaxing. You started to suspect he’d go study after you fell asleep. He was determined to be not just a nurse, but the best nurse there was. After all, he took his medicine practice seriously and did not like the idea of losing, even if it wasn’t a real loss at all. Your last thoughts were of your blond warlord wearing his future scrubs as you brought him lunch at work before you drifted away.

Ieyasu checked, ensuring you were asleep. “Don’t look so vulnerable…” he muttered, slipping from the futon. He was aware that he needed to rest, but he figured after his nap, he could handle studying for a little longer. After all, he had to protect this naive and foolish woman, even if he was in another world. He wouldn’t fail her, not like he failed to protect his home in his younger years. This time, he was older, stronger, and had more experience. This time, he would win against fate itself.

“You get some sleep, stupid…” he muttered down to you before slipping back to the living room, “I will make sure nothing bad happens while I’m here.”


	13. Sparring

You carried a tray of tea and some snacks that Masamune had left over towards the sparring room. You still didn’t like the idea of fighting but remaining in the Sengoku meant that fighting was a necessity. After all, “benevolence indulged beyond measure sinks into weakness,” was an often heard phrase of his. Not to say he didn’t lose his cute and fun ways. Oh no, Masamune felt that being too correct and hard was just as bad, “Rectitude carried to excess hardens into stiffness,” a good companion to his earlier statement. Hence, he’d taken Hidemune to train under the guise of games.

You came to the sparring room, hearing the efforts of your two favorite boys having at it. Masamune treated Hidemune with as much respect as he would a fully grown warrior; something that your shared son with Masamune accepted with much honor. It touched you that Masamune didn’t limit your son simply for his age and it didn’t sting as you thought it would that he put his son on the same level as one of his own warriors, after all, the One-Eyed Dragon was still as wild and spontaneous as ever. 

You opened the sliding door with care, not wanting to interrupt their match as you entered. You slipped in, bringing in the tray before closing the door. You took the time to set up a spot for the three of you while watching the two most important guys in your life.

“HAAAAAH!” Hidemune cried, charging towards his father. Masamune held two practice swords in his hand, parrying Hidemune’s strikes and returning with his own. You heard the grunts as Hide warded off the onslaught of attacks from his father, your own heart swelling with something like pride. You might disagree with the violence of the era, but seeing your son put everything he was into the match and Masamune’s almost dancer like grace in motion, you couldn’t help but feel your heart fill with love for the two.

“Whoa-ha!” Masamune dodged a particularly close blow, pressing Hidemune into a corner with a flurry of swings. You watched Masamune even break a sweat, smiling that he would secretly spar with another to work himself up into a heated state, so that Hidemune wouldn’t notice that his much bigger father didn’t sweat when he himself expelled so much effort.

“Heh, I win…” Masamune panted, stepping back to signify the end of the match. Hidemune heaved in his corner of the mat, eyeing his father. “I’ll win, yet, father! Just you watch!” Masamune beamed in what could only be described as fatherly satisfaction that his son accepted his defeat graciously, “I eagerly await the day, Hide.” He placed the swords away for the moment, “But for now, it would seem your mother demands we sit and rest for now.” He laughed, patting his son on the shoulder and walking towards you.

You smiled at your warriors, “You almost took his hand, I saw. Your father should practice more caution,” you joked. You knew that Masamune was in no real danger, and you had seen him take worse. You always worried when he would have to take to the field, but over time it became more a humor that he be careful. He wouldn’t be your dragon had he practiced caution and his prowess and tactictal abilities have proven him more than capable of protecting his own self.

“Yes, he did. Excellent determining and exploiting an opening. I will have to keep my guard up now twice as much.” Masamune was all smiles at his son’s success. Hidemune beamed in response, his face lighting up in ten year old happiness at having such praises given to him, “Next time, I’ll win! For sure.” You laughed, Masamune chuckling alongside you as you poured the tea. 

“Eventually, you might be able to spar with Nobunaga-sama,” Masamune said, patting his son on the head. Your lip twitched, trying not to smile as you thought of your Sengoku family back in Azuchi castle. It had been awhile since you had last visited, “Speaking of which…” you started, looking to Masamune, “Hideyoshi sent another letter wondering when we were visiting. It would seem we are greatly missed…” Hideyoshi was always the mother hen of Azuchi and since Nobunaga had allowed the marriage of you and Masamune, he’d been extra mothering of the both of you, insisting on visits, ensuring your health, and wanting to make sure Masamune didn’t forget his duties; the last giving you a slight pang in your chest. Masamune would never forget, making you wonder how much longer it would be before Japan could see peace in this age.

“Nobunaga-sama might lose his head. I might get in trouble…” Hidemune remarked, sounding serious, but unintentionally adorable at the same time. It took a lot of confidence to make such a statement, and only the son of Masamune Date would dare make such a statement of Nobunaga Oda. Masamune must have caught that too, for he began to laugh, “If you ever came close, Nobunaga might adopt you as his second in command. I’d have to challenge him, then. After all…” Masamune put one arm around Hidemune and one around you, pulling you both close, “You’re mine.”

Masamune wasn’t particularly the jealous type, but he did have a habit of laying claim to the two of you. You relaxed into the embrace, resting your head briefly on his shoulder, “Yes, we are yours and you are ours. Remember that.” Masamune nodded, seeming lost in memory. You could probably guess the one. For years, Masamune had been loyal to Hideyoshi and Nobunaga, but since you came into the world, he had even considered running away from both and eloping with you had Nobunaga not blessed your union. You were glad he did, not wanting to find yourself on the wrong end of Nobunaga’s army. You’d seen his vassals in combat and didn’t want to see it from the other side of the battlefield.

“But if I become his second in command, then father can retire with mother and I can protect the family!” Hidemune was insisting. You smiled, ruffling the hair of your son. 

“Hidemune, don’t grow up so fast. You’ll upset your mother’s tender heart. I can’t have anyone upsetting her,” Masamune’s tone was easy, despite his words. Masamune felt about your passivism as you did about violence, neither understanding it, but he respected you for your views and desires and you respected Masamune for his. That said, he did whatever he could to keep your son innocent of all he could to keep him like his mother as long as he safely could. You loved Masamune all the more for it.

Once the tea was gone and snacks were eaten, Masamune stood up, looking to Hidemune, “Now, shall we try and go for my arm, next? Or you gonna go for my head?” Hidemune stood, his face full of determination, “I’m gonna win your head!” Masamune laughed, walking back to the practice swords, leaving you to clean up as the walked away. Soon, cries, grunts, and the smack of practice swords signified the start of a new sparring match and you left, leaving them to their time and cleaned up.


	14. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Oda Nobunaga.

[Eggs, flour, sugar, and oil…] You ticked off a list in your head. You had a plan and needed a way to get your materials. Eggs would be easy, as there were chickens in the nearby farms, but the rest… You knew you were going to need help, but who to ask? Hideyoshi would give the game away, Masamune is a little too attention getting and would draw suspicion, Mitsuhide has enough suspicion just existing, Mitsunari might accidentally spill the beans, and Ieyasu’s answer to all the things you’ve planned has been “no”, and your target shouldn’t be in on the plan, so Nobunaga was out.

A knock on your ceiling broke you from your thoughts. You looked up in time to see Sasuke slip in with his ninja grace to seat himself beside you. “Hello,” you greeted, moving to make you both some tea. [Maybe Sasuke could help me…]. You set out the tea and some snacks that Masamune had plied you with earlier in the day, no strings attached. You loved how your Sengoku family was so open and accepting of you, taking you in, and now ensuring you and your lover were happy and never without anything.

“Sasuke, do you see any of the foreign traders when you visit?” You asked, your plan moving in your head. Sasuke nodded, affirming that he had seen a few. “I need a favor. I want to make a cake for Nobunaga. Can you help?”

“Ah, his birthday is in a couple of days,” though his face and voice were almost blank, you could detect the hint of excitement in Sasuke’s voice, “I’ll help. It’s a dream to be able to celebrate, albeit secondarily, Oda Nobunaga’s birthday. You want to make castella, right?” You didn’t even have to explain, Sasuke sussing out quickly what you had planned and wanted. You smiled at his fanboy admiration of the Oda forces, happy that you could, at the very least, let him participate in a small way in a birthday gift to Nobunaga.

You made your plan. The morning of, a visitor arrived at the castle. Sasuke had removed his glasses and his ninja garb was hidden by a deep green kimono. He had also managed to find a wig and was almost unrecognizable, but you knew your “cousin” when you saw him. You had convinced your Sengoku fam that your cousin was visiting from your hometown. Only Nobunaga knew that you hailed from the future and knew your story for a lie, but seemed willing to go along with the farce. You wondered if, perhaps, you were taking things too far with him?

You took Sasuke’s arm, knowing he couldn’t see without his precious glasses and proceeded to lead him to town. Once out of sight of the members of Azuchi, he dug out his glasses, replacing them on his face. “So, we have to find the Portuguese seller for the white flour and sugar. He’s just this way…” Sasuke wove his way through the crowd as if he were native to the town and era and not living in Echigo with another warlord. You admired Sasuke’s ability to adapt to his situation and surroundings.

You found the seller and through some haggling, managed to get your first two ingredients. You and Sasuke chatted on your way to the farms for eggs.

“So, there’s no oven, how would I control the temperature?”

“Fires would get to the right temperature, just be sure to watch the cake. Though, I think gingerbread might be the more preferred idea here as you aren’t skilled with fire use. Or you could ask Masamune for help.”

You stopped, considering. You didn’t have the oil, so perhaps Sasuke was right and you should make more a gingerbread man. You giggled at the idea of Nobunaga eating an army of sweet bread. You agreed, Sasuke moving to get the ginger. You decided, then, that Sasuke would help you cook the materials. [I can serve it at dinner tonight with the others…]

Later, you snuck Sasuke into the kitchen, relieved that the One-Eyed Dragon wasn’t trying another recipe at the moment, leaving the area to just the two of you. You set out your bounty, Sasuke already prepping the materials for cooking. 

“When did you learn the layout of the kitchen?”

His face showed no expression, but a small pink staining of his cheeks let you know that Sasuke felt sheepish at the question. “I mapped out the entire castle in my reconnaissance.” You smiled at his answer. Of course he would take the time out to explore Azuchi castle. Not only would his lord appreciate the effort, but it would allow him a chance to watch Ieyasu and the others in action without being seen.

The area began to smell of gingerbread as the cookies you both created baked. You made more tea, Sasuke taking the cup, gratefully. You both enjoyed your silence for a time before Sasuke tensed. “I have to go…” was all he gave before slipping into a ceiling panel. You were sad to see him go, but before you could grant him a proper goodbye, a presence made himself known.

“Lass, what’s this smell?” You turned to find the jewel blue eye watching you. You had the grace to look caught, his smile turning nearly predatory. 

“SSSSHHHHH! Masamune, don’t give away the surprise!”

“Lass, you can smell this from Ōshu. You gave yourself away.”

You laughed, realizing that he was right. There wasn’t a way for you to have gotten away with making these. You waved your hands, trying to keep Masamune quiet all the same, “I’m making something for Nobunaga. Don’t say anything.”

“Why can’t I say something?” His face took on an almost pouty look as confusion took him over. It seemed that surprise birthday parties weren’t a thing in the Sengoku, “Because it’s a birthday surprise,” you whispered conspiratorially. That earned you an arched brow.

You took your gingerbread men out, preparing to decorate them, “Maybe Ieyasu has some herbs we can use to make them outfits,” you never missed icing so much in your life. You took your tray of cookies to your room to let them cool, intending to hide your evidence there. “Thanks for saying nothing, Masamune.”

“I didn’t agree to saying nothing, lass.” Masamune’s tone was teasing and light, but you blinked all the same. “But I’ll go along if I can try your cooking.” You laughed, giving up a single gingerbread man, “Just remember, the main army belongs to Nobunaga,” you warned.

Next, you went to find Ieyasu, “Why do you want my herbs?” He was suspicious and unwilling to part with anything from his garden. Negotiations were out, which left:

“I am making something for Nobunaga’s birthday. Please?” He rolled his eyes at you, offering you some non medicinal decorative leaves to decorate your small army with. 

“If it’s for Nobunaga, I have to oblige,” his tone sounded dour, but you knew that he was giving his own version of pleased that he could contribute to the birthday surprise. You tried not to cheer in your own head as you walked away with your prizes.

“What have we here?” A deep rumble caught you in the hallway. You turned, finding the silver fox of Azuchi watching you, “A rabbit with her dinner? What are you planning with those leaves?”

You flushed, knowing that you couldn’t hide anything from Mitsuhide. “I’m making a surprise for Nobunaga for his birthday. These are for decoration.” Amusement lit up in his eyes as he listened to your explanation.

“That would explain the scent from the kitchens. I am quite curious at the conclusion of this. Alright, I will keep Nobunaga distracted for you while you complete your plans.” You didn’t ask, the thought hadn’t even occurred to you, but you realized that Mitsuhide granted you a huge boon you didn’t realize you needed. [Great, now he’s seeing into the future. Just what I need.]

You rushed to your room, moving to decorate in a hurry. Your gingerbread smelled wonderful and you hoped that Nobunaga liked his prize. You leaned, painstakingly cutting out little men, a small army, out of your soft cookie cakes. You dropped a couple of small strawberry pieces for buttons, two konpeito for eyes, leaves for armor, you even managed to add a small bit of ginger to give your little army swords. At the end, your back ached, but you were finished, proud of your gift.

You packed your army, making sure each warlord had a small unit to himself, giving nobunaga the largest battalion of gingerbread men, and went to dinner. The hall flowed with sake, conversation, and delicious food and you were having a great time. Dinner seemed to be more special than precious meals outside of feasting and you were curious until Masamune gave the game away.

“I made them myself. Eat your fill.” Masamune made dinner, personally? [Wow…] You chowed down, taking in your tea, avoiding too much sake for the moment. The tea was still green tea, but there were hints of other things that you hadn’t tasted in Sengoku teas before. You looked to Ieyasu, who returned you surprised look with a contrary one. “There’s nothing wrong with the tea. Stop making that stupid face.” You went back to drinking at his order, smiling into your cup.

“Do try the sake,” a slick voice greeted, a hand patting your head as if encouraging a dog. Mitsuhide offered the tukkori to you and you held out your cup, helpless to do anything but comply. “This is a special reserve,” you swore if he knew what it was, Mitsuhide would be winking at you, his voice sounding as if he were planning debauchery later, “so enjoy it, hmm?” You sipped the sake, admiring the taste, nodding in enthusiasm. It appeared your partners in crime today came up with birthday surprises of their own.

Even the man of the hour noticed, “I did not order a feast today, what is going on?” He eyed the audience chamber, everyone feigning innocence, all eyes landing on you at the question. You faltered, suddenly feeling shy at your contribution to tonight’s feast.

“Nobunaga…” you started, passing out the tiny fabric bags to each warlord, “In my…” you hesitated, looking meaningfully at the man, “village. We have birthday celebrations for people important to us. I had wanted to make a cake, but…” you held out a black and red bag, filled with Nobunaga’s small gingerbread army, “…I made these for you. Happy birthday.”

“Birthday…” Nobunaga muttered, curious, and taking the gift from you. 

“Yes. On the day you were born, a celebration is held, sweets are given,” Nobunaga’s eyes lit up at that, “and gifts are given by your friends and family.” He held up a gingerbread warrior, picking off his eyes to eat the konpeito first.

“Nobunaga-sama! You have to be careful with the sweets. You-” Hideyoshi’s eyes turned on you, “How come everyone else was involved and not me?” You laughed a guilty laugh, resisting the urge to pat Hideyoshi on the head.

“Sorry…I had meant to keep it as a surprise but…” You turned, looking at the room of warlords, “I needed help, but was afraid the surprise would be ruined.” You looked full of penance at Hideyoshi, hoping he’d take your apology.

A hand stopped you both, “I like this surprise.” Nobunaga had bitten the head off his gingerbread, chewing thoughtfully, a smile of boyish glee on his face, “I like this ‘birthday’ idea. We will do it every day!”

“No,” you and Hideyoshi mentioned at the same time. “I mean…” you continued after a fit of laughter, “You weren’t born every day, so it’s only once a year.” Nobunaga looked ready to argue, before another voice interrupted, much to Hideyoshi’s dismay.

“There are more warlords. Perhaps, we each can be treated to a birthday surprise.” Mitsuhide’s helpful comment gave Nobunaga pause. 

“Then it shall be done! I have an army, konpeito, and gifts from my vassals. I look forward to what you will give me on your birthdays.” Well, at least you were getting birthday feasts again.


	15. Jewels of His Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact, Hideyoshi was near obsessed with the care and safety of his son. He would have guards do rounds twice a night and was terrified of fire. He would often say that life was tedious without Hideyori around. So, I took some liberties with Sengoku Hideyoshi. Hope you all enjoy

You watched Hideyoshi grimace as your young child went with the sword-master to learn combat. It always was hard for Hideyoshi to say goodbye to the youngster and you had to refrain from giggling at his pained expression. Hideyoshi had insisted a sword-master teach your child, for anything less would risk harm to the boy, and you conceded that despite you disagreeing with fighting, it was necessary in this war torn era. 

You stayed long after the young boy was out of sight, going along with his teacher to fight and use swords outside of your gaze. You might have conceded for him to learn fighting, but that didn’t mean you had to watch him do it. Once you couldn’t see him anymore, you stole a glance up at your wonderful husband. His face said he already missed his son and the worries were starting. “Hideyoshi,” you said, your voice quiet to keep from disrupting the castle, “let’s have some tea and relax.”

He looked down at you, his eyes still far away on Hideyori’s departure. You took his hand, leading him back into the castle, moving to prepare a tea ceremony for the both of you. “Here,” Hideyoshi’s voice interrupted, taking the tools from you, a smile spread over his face, “You sit, I’ll prepare the tea.” You smiled back, moving to sit obediently, letting Hideyoshi busy himself and distract from his missing his son.

“The swordmaster says Hideyori is getting better each day,” you started as Hideyoshi set out the tea. He agreed, handing you your cup, which you took gratefully. “Soon, he’ll be able to fight for Nobunaga…” you offered jokingly, knowing Hideyoshi’s loyalty to the man.

Hideyoshi twitched at that, clearly wanting to deny the possibility, but not wanting to even seem to betray his lord by not offering another fighter for his vision. Your lips quivered, trying not to giggle at his response, “Though, I’m not sure Nobunaga would handle two Toyotomi’s so close to each other, nagging him about his konpeito and fighting with Mitsuhide.” Hideyoshi’s face furrowed and you gave in, laughing at the unpleasant expression. 

“I wouldn’t have to fight him if he wasn’t always so suspicious,” Hideyoshi returned, sighing as he worked to smooth his face over. He watched you laugh, reaching to pat you on the head, “And I’m not going anywhere, Lord Nobunaga won’t have to replace me anytime soon.” You smiled, your laughter subsiding at Hideyoshi’s words. 

After tea, you left Hideyoshi flitting through the castle, restless as he checked rooms and spoke to the housekeeping staff. You found him standing in front of Hideyori’s room, looking at the furnishings inside. “Hideyoshi….” you said, concern filling your voice. You stood near him, leaning towards him, hoping your heat would comfort him. 

“I can’t describe it…” Hideyoshi started, surprising you, “the tedium of guarding this house when Hideyori isn’t here.” You wrapped your arms around Hideyoshi’s waist, his own arm draping over you to hold you close. You both stared into the room, empty of its owner. 

“I know…” you whispered, pushing your face into his chest, breathing in his scent, “He’ll be back soon. And then we can have dinner.”

Hideyori returned, full of stories of his swordmaster and the latest that he’d learned. Hideyoshi watched him as a jeweler watched a precious gemstone. With each gesture, Hideyoshi returned with a sound of praise or encouragement, whatever the situation warranted. You joined in, asking questions of your own of Hideyori’s adventures outside the palace, and the evening was full of the young boy regaling his parents of his day.

You were finally ready for bed. You stepped into your shared room with Hideyoshi only to find the man missing from the room. It was no surprise at this point, but you still gave an exasperated look and shook your head in amusement at the actions of Nobunaga’s mother hen vassal. You knew where to find him and you gave a small sigh of warmth for the man before setting out to retrieve him.

He was, as predicted, standing outside another room. He stayed, watching the form sleeping within. You smiled, seeing the love pouring from Hideyoshi’s eyes as he watched Hideyori sleep soundly in his futon. You stepped to Hideyoshi’s side, touching his shoulder, a small shift of his head the only indication that he knew you were there.

“Come to bed. Hideyori will be fine,” you cajoled for not the first time since the child’s birth. Hideyoshi fretted more over your shared son than he did all the warlords of Nobunaga’s army combined. It was cute, if not a little frustrating, watching your sengoku husband worry worse than a helicopter mom.

“I can’t,” came the tired reply. You rubbed your lover’s arm as he resolutely stayed at his self assigned post, “if his candle burns low and catches fire…” You let Hideyoshi trail off, knowing how hard it was for him to share his fears. Since birthing his son, Hideyoshi’s fears and worrying took over his life. It was hard, but you loved Hideyoshi all the same for it. 

“The candle won’t burn too low. You assigned guards to walk the house twice a night, just so that won’t happen. Hideyori needs his father well rested…” You pulled softly at Hideyoshi, finally feeling a give in his stoicness. “Besides, I’m lonely…”

He finally looked at you, smiling gently, “Ah…I’m neglecting you. I’m sorry.” He followed your lead, walking back towards your room. Once inside, you helped Hideyoshi out of his kimono and he yours, both of you changing into nightwear and snuggling close. His strong arms felt warm around you and soon your body turned languid with his familiar comfort. You heard his voice as you drifted to sleep:

“I will protect both of you. Til the end of my days. The jewels of my life.”

image


	16. Picnic

You clapped your hands, staring at the setting before you. A basket provided by Hideyoshi, spicy onigiri, steamed pork, plenty of wasabi, a blanket that you had made, and sake to enjoy your meal with gave you a sense of pride. After all, you needed to be outdoors once in a while, it was healthy and you needed to drag your contrary fluffball out of his busy schedule of studying tactics with Mitsunari and making curatives for the populace. Yes, today, you two were going on a romantic picnic. Just the two of you. Even if you had to sneak him past Oda Nobunaga to do it.

Now, to convince beforementioned fluffball away with you…

You found him in his garden, feeding his deer, Wasabi. You took the moment to hide a little, content to just watch him for time being. It was one of the few times his face was unguarded and gentle. You smiled, seeing his care and love given to the small animal. Despite his contrary words, it was that level of compassion that had you falling for him in the first place. So, you took every opportunity to witness it uninterrupted.

It didn’t last. Eventually he straightened, turning to find you watching him. His surprise quickly turn to affectionate exasperation, “Spying on me, again?” His tone was going for sour, but you could feel the love in his words. His eyes fled yours, making you move to try and meet them again. He would turn, and you would follow, trying to remain in his line of sight. Eventually, he gave up, looking at you, dead on, “Why do you insist on this silly game?” You smiled, tempted to return his question at him, but didn’t. You also refrained from answering that he was adorable when he did that. You knew neither would thrill him. No need to needle the tsundere.

“Come with me,” you demanded, pulling on his arm, “I have somewhere I want to go!” He came, pulling back slightly, letting you know he was hesitant. "What insanity do you have planned?“ His question made you smile brightly, evading him with a "you’ll see.” You stopped back at your room, picking up the basket you had packed, taking his arm, again.

“You’re locked up in here all the time, working or studying with Mitsunari. So…” you held up the basket for him to see, “I thought we could have a lunchdate, just ourselves.” He took the basket, obviously curious and just as obviously not wanting to ask. You took his other arm, and together you walked outside of Azuchi.

In a field of flowers, you took out the blanket and laid it out, you and Ieyasu seating yourselves on it. You found Ieyasu looking into the basket, pulling out the wasabi but nothing else. You laughed, “I made us a picnic. Don’t worry, I packed spicy food just for you.” His lip twitched and you knew you had him happy. "Go ahead, try the rice ball!“

He took one, taking a cautious bite. "Masamune made these, didn’t he?” You nodded, and he nodded back in response, “Of course he did. I wouldn’t trust you in a kitchen.” You pouted, earning you a straight gaze from a set of emerald eyes, “What? Your talents are in sewing, not cooking. At least you had the foresight to get Masamune to help.” You shook your head, unable to help the smile on your face. That was his way of telling you not to worry, because you were a good seamstress. 

He reached, trailing a finger through your hair. Your eyes closed, enjoying the sensation. All too soon, his hand was gone, “There was something in your hair…” he murmured. You scooted closer, the two of you enjoying your meal together in silence after that. The breeze was gentle and cooling, making the day an enjoyable one. You leaned your head onto Ieyasu’s shoulder, feeling him tense before wrapping an arm around you.

“You have that dopey look on your face,” he said. You looked up, finding him smiling a gentle smile at you. You blushed, asking what look. "That dopey look you always give me…stop it.“ His own cheeks held a hint of pink to him and you knew he was flustered. You leaned forward, planting a kiss on his cheek. "If I look dopey, it’s because you make me dopey.”

He sighed, as if irritated. He blush had reached his ears, a feature you found adorable. "Silly girl…“ he muttered, leaning towards you, planting a kiss on your lips. "At least you don’t look that dopey for anyone else.” You smiled, kissing him back. 

“I should plan more picnics..” you say as the kiss broke. Ieyasu gave a hint of a smile, “Do what you want. You won’t listen if I tell you not to, anyway.” Your mind gave a cheer as you snuggled closer to the blond warlord who had taken your heart despite his own contrary nature. "I will!“ You announce, his face looking at you in astonishment. He shook his head, "You really said it. Silly girl…” He planted another kiss on your lips, cutting off anymore words from you.

image


	17. Imagining the Future

You sat across from Ieyasu as you both ate your meal. Since he’d been so busy and left you all alone with your belly swelling with child, he decided he’d be nice and take you out. Or, perhaps more accurately, he was convinced to do so by his fellow warlords. You watched as Ieyasu focused on his food, pointedly ignoring the idea that you two were on a date. You smiled in spite of it causing the warlord to pause long enough to look at you before narrowing his eyes. “What’s that goofy look for?” You shook your head, your smile turning into a beam of happiness as he rolled his eyes and went back to his food.

It was your secret that Ieyasu fussed over you worse than Hideyoshi ever fussed over anyone since learning of your pregnancy. He had assembled a series of herbal tonics for you to take to ensure you and the baby remained healthy and he was adamant about your diet. It was all so very touching, and now you two were out on a proper date. Your heart swelled as you moved to place your hand on your belly. You still had a couple of months by your estimates, but your body had grown large and you again wondered what kind of father Ieyasu would make.

“Stop that, your stomach looks fine,” Ieyasu remarked. When you first started to show, you had worried over how big you were getting, exasperating the blond warlord to no end. You shook your head at him, assuring him that’s not what you were thinking about. He huffed, his eyes turning to you in a similar expression. The expression he’d worn since the day he met you. Like he was trying to hide the fact that he found you interesting and it soured him to think that. “Then what on earth is going through that head of yours?”

Before you could answer, a movement caught both of your attentions. You turned, finding a small toddler gazing at the green eyed sourpuss. He stared back at the child in what felt like an awkward eternity. The two seemed to suss each other up. “Where are you parents?” You asked the small boy, looking around to see if anyone was looking for him.

The boy grinned, rushing towards Ieyasu and climbing into his lap. You heard the grunt of shock from the warlord and dared a glance at the two of them. Ieyasu’s eyes were huge as he stared at the audacity of the being in his lap, his mouth agape. It was clear he was stunned at you couldn’t help but find him utterly adorable. The toddler babbled and and gestured in glee as he realized he had Ieyasu’s full attention on him. Eventually, Ieyasu got over being stunned and began to bounce the little one, his face turning serious, as if he could understand the sounds the tot was making at him. The tot in turn began to laugh and his gestures became even more extravagant.

You sipped tea, watching the exchange, keeping watch in case the boy’s parents came back for him. Ieyasu picked up a piece of the meal you two had ordered to split, letting the toddler have a taste. He explained in pleasant tones what the toddler just had and offered a part of his drink to wash down the food. He repeated the process with bits and pieces of your shared meal and it looked as if both child and man thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Your hand began to stroke your tummy as images of Ieyasu and your child overlapped the image before you. You imagined Ieyasu talking about herbs and spices to your future child. Him explaining what different properties various plants had. Could see him patiently teaching a child how to care for Wasabi, the deer that Ieyasu had taken in and cared for. Images of him teaching your child to ride a horse, read, and the art of medicine sent you into a flurry of bliss as tears misted your eyes. The thought was too beautiful to let go.

Eventually, you both heard a cry, “Haruto!” You looked over, finding two very worried parents hustling your way. The toddler gave a squeal, reaching out towards his mother. Ieyasu handed him over to his parents, glancing at the child a final moment. “Don’t worry your mother. It’s a bother if you do,” he warned before returning to his spot with you. He took in your face, your watery eyes, and far off expression. “What are you staring at?”

“You…” you responded, your voice quiet in anticipatory glee as your imagination and thoughts of papa Ieyasu faded into eagerness for the future, “He seemed to like you.” You tried not to giggle as Ieyasu’s eyes avoided your and his face turned grumpy. 

“Stop looking at me so dopey like,” he muttered, and you laughed. It was hard not to when he was being so adorably contrary with you. You both finished your meal in silence after that; you still being “dopey” and him avoiding your face. You stood to leave, paying the owner, and prepared to make your way back to Azuchi. 

Along the way, you kept glancing behind you towards the shop and the happy little life you had imagined out there for your family. You could now see that Ieyasu would make a remarkable father. You made a mental note to make that eatery your new favorite place now. You felt eyes on you, then, and turned your head to meet green eyes boring into yours. “What are you spacing out about now?” He asked, his tone almost sultry.

Your face turned impish as you replied, “Making sure the pied piper doesn’t have anymore followers.” He blinked, clearly not understanding your reference. You knew he wouldn’t immediately ask, not here, for clarification, so you continued to stare serenely at him, forcing him to turn his gaze ahead. “Stupid…” he muttered, his voice soft with affection, and pulled you closer to him. The two of you finished your walk pressed side to side with each other.


	18. Sweet Happiness

You walked the eastern gardens of Kai. Though Kenshin had offered the two of you a permanent place in Kasugayama, Shingen had other ideas regarding spending his married life with you. You had returned and began to rebuild Kai, making yourselves a marital paradise, much to the complaints of Yukimura. You knew Yukimura didn’t dislike you anymore and was no longer against your relationship with his lord, he just had to be loud and vocal about everything. Ok, it was probably the fact that you had the Warlord of PDA for a husband that he was being so vocal about, but still, he was very vocal.

Speaking of the devil, you realized Yukimura was calling to you. You turned, finding him rushing your way, his face exasperated and concerned. You stopped, waiting for him to catch up. He arrived, taking a moment to catch his breath, before asking, “Have you seen Shingen-sama? I have a report.” You shook your head, telling him that he was probably out with Kikuhime, your shared child with Shingen. Yukimura nodded, and was off like a red flash to find his lord and father figure. 

You paused a moment, staring back towards the castle. You realized it had been a while since your daughter and Shingen and you grew suspicious. What was the phrase? Silence is golden until you have a father and daughter; then it’s suspicious, very suspicious. You decided to find out what was up.

You entered, checking their favorite haunts first. You found the nursery empty The western gardens, the nearby temple, the sweets shop, all empty of your husband and child. You checked with the trainers, Kikuhime’s instructors, and castle staff, all hadn’t seen hide nor hair of your two favorite people in the world. Upon checking the kitchens, you were notified that they had stopped by and were doing things and had kicked out the kitchen staff. At that, you became very very suspicious. 

To honor your child’s birthday, Sasuke had procured some chocolate from the traders, a feat that must have cost him dearly, as chocolate was owned by the Spanish and hard to acquire in this era. Your eyes widened as you realized what must have become of the gift. You rushed to find Shingen’s kunoichi. It was the only place Shingen would go to avoid getting caught by you and Yukimura! You found Chiyome and learned of the location of your two sweet thieves.

You returned to the castle, making your way to Takedajō-seki’s lower levels. You loved the castle Shingen had built, the so called “castle in the clouds”. It was the perfect place for your family and good place to build a new life for the citizens of Kai. You reached the lower levels, enjoying the cooler air. Shingen had always been hot, mostly due to the tumor that had once blocked his lungs, and because of it, he always found solace in cooler places, one of the reasons the often foggy area had been chosen by him.

You heard them, then, Shingen’s gentle voice and Kikuhime’s musical laughter. You heard him swear her to secrecy and you couldn’t help but smile. [Oh, you are so busted, Mr. Smooth]. You allowed them a moment, before sliding open the door. You could hear them attempt to reassemble themselves to innocence as you slid the door shut behind you. You turned, finding quite the sight. 

There they were, one large man and one tiny little princess, chocolate making a mess of the latter one’s mouth. You crossed your arms, trying hard to form a stern expression, and failing miserably. Your lips pursed as you fought the laughter.

“Ah, welcome My Goddess.” Shingen greeted, his silky smile marred by a bit of chocolate at the corner of his mouth. “What brings you by? Not that I would ever miss a chance to bask in your beauty.” That did it, your face cracked, a smile blossoming over it even as your eyes rolled. How could he possibly be able to deliver the cheesiest lines with such suaveness?

You stepped closer, handkerchief in hand, cleaning up your precious little daughter. “A little bird told me there had been a theft and kidnapping,” you responded, “and so I did some investigating.” You gave him a smirk, telling him he was well and busted, but all he returned was a confident, serene look of his own.

“And…” he urged, enjoying the game, “What did you find out?” You were starting to, once more, mentally damn that handsome face of his, leaning in to lick the chocolate from his mouth.

“Well, it would seem that my rival has dried up the resources gifted to my land, but at least I was able to save the princess.” You stood, lifting Kikuhime with you, leaving Shingen to stand on his own. You settled the little squirmer on your hip and prepared to leave the room, “Also, Yukimura is looking for you,” you added over your shoulder.

“I know,” he answered, plucking the child from your hip to settle on his shoulder, “the princess and I couldn’t find a moment’s peace while he chased us.” You laughed at that, answering that it wasn’t like him to avoid his duties. “I’m not avoiding anything,” he said, his voice as calm as a summer lake, “I already know what he is going to tell me. I was told earlier from the kunoichi. It’s fine. I just wanted to enjoy a treat with my princess in silence.”

You snorted at that, moving up to the balls of your feet to kiss his chocolatey mouth, again, “Well, now he’s yelling at the castle looking for you. Should go see him.” He gave you a quick kiss, returning Kikuhime to you. He said his goodbyes and went to find his vassal. You stood, holding your daughter and watched him go, before looking at her tiny face, “I swear, he’s going to turn you into a sweets monster, isn’t he?” Your only answer was the lilt of your child’s toddling gibberish.


	19. A Father's Comfort

You moved down the hallway towards the private quarters. Your eldest daughter had blasted past you in a wailing rush and you were intent on finding out what was wrong. No one you had passed by had any insight on her condition, so off you were, unarmed and unprepared to see what your dearest was going through. You got to her room, only to find her already speaking to another. You stood a moment, debating if you should go in, when the deep voice of the other occupant caught your ear.

“It’ll be alright,” Mitsuhide was saying, “All men are terrible. I would know. After all, I am one.” Your lip twitched as he admitted to the folly of men. You decided to stay put, as it seemed your husband and father of your child had a handle on the situation. That was always his way, knowing exactly what was wrong, and more often than not handling the solutions all on his own.

“I had really liked him, though…” your daughter wailed. You realized that your child had her first rejection. It stung at your heart, but you knew that eventually it would happen. Your own eyes stung at the thought. You stole a peek, finding Mitsuhide’s gaze already waiting for yours to meet his. Of course he’d known you were there. Somehow he *always* knew your movements. You gave a look of apology before retreating once more to eavesdrop. Spare your daughter more humiliation of knowing that more were aware of what had transpired with her.

Tamako sniffled, “You’re not terrible, dad. Mom loves you. I wish I could find someone as great as you.” You weren’t sure if you should laugh at that or not. After all, you did love Mitsuhide dearly and were grateful for all his good points. But oh, did your sweet, innocent little girl have no idea what she was asking with that wish. After all, Mitsuhide was a horrid tease, a trickster, way too cunning for his own good, and damned if he couldn’t read your mind.

Mitsuhide, as if reading your very thoughts, responded with a small chuckle, “Your mother has awful taste in men.” Your eyes narrowed at the obvious jab by your golden eyed husband, “I am a terrible choice of husband.” You peeked in, again, finding your daughter sitting up, rubbing her eyes and watching her father in confusion.

“Then, who do you think I should marry.” Mitsuhide’s eyes widened ever so slightly and you had to fight not to laugh at the short moment of surprise. Finally, someone caught him completely off guard. You felt a little guilty for enjoying your husband’s discomfort at your child’s expense, but you took what small victories you could.

Mitsuhide recovered quickly enough, “Who indeed…” he mused, appearing as if he were actually contemplating potential son in laws. He reached out, patting Tamako on her head, just as he did to you, even now after all these years together. Tamako continued to sniffle, though it seemed the worst of her tears had been eased by the comfort her father offered. “You have plenty of time to consider marriage proposals. No need to rush.” 

You breathed a sigh of relief at his words. Mitsuhide and you went into hiding after Mitsuhide had taken blame for Nobunaga’s staged death. Political marriages were beyond your family now, allowing your children to pick based on their hearts, a policy you wholeheartedly supported, being a woman of the modern era. You felt you and your family were lucky in at least that regard, though you wondered time to time if Mitsuhide did not miss being everyone’s favorite man to gossip about in Azuchi. Instead, he worked in the shadows, quietly, for Hideyoshi, who had taken over Nobunaga’s campaign.

A hiccup from inside the room brought your attention back to the conversation at hand. Your husband was watching with patient empathy as your daughter continued to sulk over her first heartache. Eventually, her eyes turned thoughtful as she looked to her father, “What about Hideyoshi? You talk a lot about him like you like him.”

Mitsuhide raised a brow at that. He continued to pat your daughter, the gesture, though always having a bit of a patronizing feel, was probably now almost to the point of comedy for the kitsune former warlord. In fact, his face held that ancient smirk that he seemed to reserve only for Hideyoshi. You knew whatever he was thinking, it probably wasn’t entirely polite. They didn’t hate each other, but Mitsuhide very obviously once upon a time got quite the kick out of riling up the mother hen of Azuchi. “Him being old enough to be your father, aside,” he started, his tone sounding way too amused for anyone’s good, “I’m sure he wouldn’t survive a marriage to me. Now come, your mother’s been standing at the door long enough. We should let her know you’ll be alright.”

Meanwhile, miles away, Hideyoshi shivered with great intensity.

Mitsunari glanced over at him, “Are you alright?”

Hideyoshi blinked a few times, “Strange,” he started, “I just now, for a moment, was overwhelmed by a sense of chilling foreboding. It seems to have passed, though.”


	20. Happy Birthday Masamune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always knew Masamune and Kenshin would be roller coaster monsters. I tried hard to look up Tokyo theme parks and found Disneyland. Then I found this beauty of a post and just had to. Sorry the setup up was so long just for that little thing, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. What is pacing? Happy Birthday, Masamune! Thanks to @incorrectikesenquotes for the hilarious visual

“So, tomorrow, we’re meeting up at 10am to do this?” You whispered into the phone in excitement. You couldn’t let the man in the other room know what you were up to. This was a lifetime opportunity, after all. You took another moment to check and make sure the One-Eyed Dragon was still distracted with the modern marvel that was your television before returning to the conversation at hand.

“Yes, 10am sharp. I’ll let you drive so I can keep Kenshin-sama distracted during the long trip there.” Sasuke’s voice answered you back. Through a series of strange incidents regarding wormholes and one pirate warlord, you somehow managed to return to the present, along with ten warlords and one priest. You managed to round up nine of the ten and Kennyo into a temporary living situation, but the tenth warlord managed to get away. [Nine is more than enough, though] you thought before shaking yourself from your thoughts. Returning to the living room, a beautiful blue eye found yours, “Done having your secret meeting with the ninja?”

You blinked, attempting to keep your face blank and innocent, “Secret meeting?” You asked back, feeling a touch of panic. If the surprise were ruined now, you’d be heartbroken. Thankfully, you were saved by a voice, “Secrets? Is she even capable of keeping one?” You rolled your eyes to Ieyasu, but it seemed enough to drop the subject. Checking the time, you called out, “Well, it’s getting late, so I’m going to get some sleep.” You hoped your announcement would get the others asleep. After all, you had a busy day tomorrow.

Bright and early, you had the warlords gathered outside, Sasuke and you attempting to stuff them all into the waiting train. But, as always, there were hitches.

Masamune, “As much as I love spontaneity and surprise, kitten, I don’t like going into things without a plan.”

Kenshin, “This is dull. I was told we were doing something exciting today.”

Which prompted Mitsunari, “Exciting? That’s funny, because she hasn’t said anything about what we’re doing. Has she?”

Which got Hideyoshi going, “No, she hasn’t. She’s got some explaining to do, now. Where are we going and what are we doing?”

You silently begged whatever gods listening that they’d hush and not make you ruin the surprise. 

“Must I be here? This sounds like an affair for the devil and I’d rather not be involved,” Kennyo muttered.

“I doubt it’ll be as bad as you are all imagining,” came Shingen’s easy reply.

Finally, though, you and Sasuke managed to herd the flock of warlords (and priest) onto the train. Now, it was time to put the plan into action. You help up a blindfold, eyeing Masamune with anticipatory glee. It didn’t take Masamune long to infer what, and who, the blindfold was for, leaving him to return your look with an intrigued one of his own.

“It’s for your surprise….” you said, urging the blindfold at him. He took it, tying it to cover his eye, “Alright, kitten. I’ll trust you.”

“I still don’t…What’s going on?” Hideyoshi gave you the look. The no-more-konpeito-for-you look that told everyone that Mamayoshi’s had enough shenanigans. You winced in the face of it, your voice tiny as you explained you wanted it to be a surprise but it’s ok, it’s safe and you think everyone will like it.

“I highly doubt that…” Ieyasu grumbled.

The rest of the ride was in relative silence. Departing from the train, you guided a blind Masamune through the streets towards you destination. You could see the silly castle coming into view and excitement grew as your brain, once more, started planning every event and ride you and your wild warlord are gonna hit.

“What is that?” Came a shocked voice as Yukimura raised his head to the screams of riders that found your ears and roller coasters started to come into view. Kenshin’s head perked at the sound and Masamune cocked his head in response to the commotion, both saying at the same time, “Sounds like an exciting battle ahead.” You decided not to correct them.

You purchased your tickets, walked into the gate, and paused, restoring sight to Masamune’s single eye. “Happy Birthday!” You chimed, presenting Tokyo’s Disneyland to the group. There was a long pause as each warlord took in their surroundings, expressions ranging from mild disinterest to confusion.

“Kitten…” Masamune started, looking at you, “What is this?”

You explained what an amusement park is, taking Masamune’s arm as the subject of roller coasters came into play. You led him, and subsequently the group, towards one of the gigantic metal structures, explaining what it was and how they worked. Understanding dawned as screaming riders could be seen coming down the drop of one of the coaster rides.

“Absolutely not,” Hideyoshi all but cried out, his face looking stern. Nobunaga, silent until this moment, eyed the ride with bemusement, “I don’t know, it could be entertaining.”

“Nobunaga-sama, I can’t abide you going on something so dangerous for sheer amusement.”

Sasuke appeared by you, whispering into your ear, “Perhaps we should start with something easier?” You nodded in agreement, steering Masamune, whose arm you still held captive, towards another ride.

“This ride is good for all ages,” you explained, pointing at the teacups easing past you, “So, it’s safe.” You hustled the group into the line, eagerly waiting your first adventure of the day. Once you reached the front, it was decided that you, Hideyoshi, Yukimura, Shingen, and Mitsunari would ride in one teacup while Nobunaga, Kenshin, Mitsuhide, and Masamune rode in another. Ieyasu and Kennyo decided to sit out, one citing the stupidity of it and the other deciding that it just wasn’t for him and that he’d pray for you all.

In you went, seating yourself between Mitsunari and Hideyoshi. You reached for the circle in the middle, explaining, “We all take this and turn it, that makes the teacups spin while we move about the ride…” Hands joined yours, easing the cup into a slow spin, Hideyoshi’s worried shouts to keep it slow and safe preventing you all from going any faster.

Loud male voices prompted you to look over, seeing the teacup next to your group’s spinning wildly at an insane speed. It seemed that Masamune, Kenshin, and Nobunaga had taken full liberty of the ride’s spinning function, while Mitsuhide sat with an indiscernible smile on his face. [I hope he’s gonna be ok] thought.

“NOBUNAGA-SAMA!” Hideyoshi’s voice rang out, appalled. You worried a moment that Hideyoshi might jump from the ride to try and stop them, but he remained seated, a look of sheer horror gracing his features.

Stepping off at the end, you found yourself faced with faces that could only be described as “kid at Christmas” expressions while Hideyoshi proceeded to lecture Nobunaga on how the teacup could have tipped over or flung him from the ride. 

“What’s next?” Masamune whispered to you. You knew it was time. You took his hand, leading him to a long line, looking up and pointing to the small mountain. “Hope you like getting wet…” you said, your voice taking on a coy, teasing note.

He chuckled in response, “I don’t mind, but do you, kitten?” He teased back. It was a long wait, but you made it to the front, climbing into the log boat waiting for you. Masamune’s hand played with the water as you slowly made you way to the top of Splash Mountain, ensuring that you were wet long before the ride’s main feature could. At the drop, you held on, squealing as Masamune gave a hoot, before splashing at the bottom. You told him how walking out you could stand on a bridge and get soaked from the other boats, also, getting double soaked.

“Heh?” Masamune gave a smirk as you both started to walk towards the bridge. You met up with the others, Masamune telling them they should join you on the bridge and watch the splash ride. Once gathered, you caught a look in the eyes of Mitsuhide and Masamune as they each stood to one side of Ieyasu. Your eyes widened as you realized what was about to transpire. Ieyasu turned, preparing to shield himself from the majority of the splash, but the two M’s were quicker, each taking one of Ieyasu’s arms, turning him full on to the small wave.

“Ha. Looks like the mop head can really do some work now,” Yukimura laughed. Ieyasu’s dour expression turned fully onto his captors, “I’d watch what I ate from now on if I were you…” Masamune gave a laugh, Mitsuhide responding, “You must be aware that you can’t threaten me with your cooking.”

You took the warlords on roller coasters galore, got pictures, made a weird music video on a karaoke machine, ate til you burst, and gave Nobunaga all the sugary dots ice cream he could ever ask for. The sun began to set and the fun was starting to tire you out. You were leaning on Masamune now than you were leading him as your group made your way to the exit. 

“Wait…” Sasuke called, taking something from his pocket. You recognized the little disposable camera, and realization dawned on you. You began arranging the warlords in view of the castle, Sasuke stopping a staff member to ask for a picture. Instructing everyone to smile, you posed close as the group photo was taken. “Now,” Sasuke said, taking the camera back, “I finally got a picture taken with my idols. Yes.” You caught the gesture of him pulling his elbow to his side in triumph and smiled. 

“Oi, Kitten…” Masamune came, putting his arms around you. “Thanks for the birthday present. I’ll have to give you something for showing me such a great time.”

You blushed, stating that it was his birthday and it wasn’t needed. His eye took a glimmer, one you know well, and he leaned in, his voice a whisper, “You gonna deny me doing what I want on my birthday.”

Well, you couldn’t argue with that, could you? You nodded, looking up at him, “Happy birthday, Date Masamune. Hope you had a great one.”

“Heh. Kitten, every day with you is a great one. That I got to have a day with everyone having a wild good time is just a bonus.”

image


	21. A Man Relied Upon

The wailing woke you up, as it had for the past two weeks. You held in the groan as you tried to slip out from the warm arms that you tangled yourself into when you last laid yourself down. The all too comforting limbs tightened, a sleepy voice murmuring, “Do you need help?”

You patted the fair headed warlord in assurance and lifted the smaller life-form that had been sleeping next to you. Cradling Shigeie close, you shifted your sleeping gown to allow your small new son to feed. Worry kept you from laying down again with your new son, so you sat up, waiting for him to get his fill and return to sleep so you could rest some more. This was your routine, feedings almost every two to three hours. It wasn’t long, but soon you realized the nursing had stopped and your son had returned to slumberland. You laid back down, soon settling into sleep yourself.

When you next heard the wails, the sun had began to peek over horizon. Shigeie was wet and needed changing this time. Your body cried as you sat up, ready to change him into fresh clothing. Hands held your arms gently and a soft kiss alighted your shoulder. “May I help?” You smiled into violet eyes, shaking your head. After all, Nobunaga and Hideyoshi needed their strategist. He relented, both of you cooing over your shared son.

Finally, with Shigeie dry and happy, you began to run your daily errands. After all, you were still castle chatelaine and if your husband was still working, then so would you. But oh, you were so tired. It was barely noon before you were breaking, nursing your child, and near a nap yourself. A concerned Hideyoshi managed to find you before you completely nodded off. “I’m just a bit tired…” you assured him.

Hideyoshi took Shigeie for a bit, allowing you to sleep a while. You were glad of the help, not wanting to disrupt schedules and silently blessed Nobunaga for Hideyoshi’s apparent spark of free time. 

Returning home, you were met with a sight. Mitsunari had returned before you. “I made us a meal,” he offered, his hand gesturing towards the small table with various items. You smiled, though you were afraid of what awaited you. A brilliant strategist Mitsunari was, a cook he was not. You took a bite….

And cringed.

The rice was crunchy, the vegetables near raw. You thanked Mitsunari for the meal, unable to mar that look of anticipation he wore as you tried his food. [Perhaps Masamune can spare something for us…]. You kissed your husband, citing that his meal was filling, but later writing to Masamune hoping for spare food. Before long you were looking at a relative feast. You hoped that Mitsunari’s books would hold out as you indulged before bed. With Shigeie nestled in your arm, you ate quietly.

“Where did all this come from?” Mitsunari’s curious voice came from behind you. You winced, facing him with a guilty expression. You told him Masamune had it brought to you, Mitsunari smiling, unaware of your apparent culpability. “Ah, if I had known you wanted more, I would have made some more. I’ll make more next time.” 

“Ah…” you hedged, not wanting to break the man’s heart, “but you’re so busy with war councils…I couldn’t ask that of you.” You noticed Mitsunari’s expression cloud over, his general cheerfulness dulled as he grew troubled. You sat, counting milliseconds and begging for Mitsunari to say something. “Mitsunari-kun…?”

“I want to be a man you can rely on,” came his soft comment. You remembered, so long ago, how he said those same words when he felt that his relationship with you was less than he’d hoped for. You blinked, baffled at his words. 

“Hideyoshi-sama had said he helped with Shigeie. Masamune-sama sends you food,” Mistunari continued, as if spurred by your confusion, “and yet, you tell me you’re fine. It’s difficult. My heart hurts.” Tears pricked your eyes as you realized what he meant. 

“Oh…” you breathed, moving to Mitsunari, pressing your face into his shoulder, “I understand now…” You gazed into the face of the angel you fell for, you hand moving to cup his cheek. “I didn’t realize how much it meant to you. I worried about your work. I’m so sorry.” Tears spilled from your eyes, Mitsunari’s fingers gently wiping them away. [How could I have been so blind…]

A small fussing ended your moment. Shigeie was ready for his next meal. You sheepishly smiled to your husband and shifted to feed your child. His question reached your back, “How can I help?” 

You were about to shake your head, letting him know you had this, but thought better of it, “If we were 500 years in the future,” you started, smiling, “you could feed him from a bottle. But right now, for this…” you tilted your head down, indicating the infant suckling at your breast, “Only I can do it. But, you can hold him after while I take a nap, Mitsunari-kun…”

His face softened, a smile blossoming from the ashes of his former hurt. “My goal is to make you happy…” he trailed off, smiling peacefully at you as you nursed. Afterward, you handed your sleeping son over to your husband, preparing to lie down for a much needed rest. 

He watched you retreat, holding the small form in his careful arms. My goal is to make you happy and I will do my best to take care of you and prove I am a man you can rely on.

image


	22. Risk

Notes: It’s shorter than normal. I tried to do something a little different than my norm. Also, I’m bad at writing this type of thing…-claps hands together- Please forgive me. I hope you like it all the same.

It was the idea of that special person that brought about this challenge of minds. I felt flattered that my talents were recognized, but my heart still thumped painfully as I took in the one across from me. There was a soft din as several spectators, including my great lords, gathered around to watch events unfold. The God of War, a man famous for his ability to read a battlefield and act without fail, taking the role of my opponent. A once in a lifetime opportunity for a mere bookworm such as myself. 

This was a game of war and conquering, so I will need my entire mental faculties to win. After watching Nobunaga-sama play chess, we had all taken interests in the games of the world of 500 years after our lives. The world, as always with me, melted away as the rules of this game were explained. A mix of using cards, and a map….It felt like we were in a war council and not playing a game. I could feel a spark of excitement as my world narrowed to Uesugi Kenshin and myself.

We placed our pieces, each taking a territory across the map, splitting the map in half between the two of us. Kenshin started, “I will take this large territory from you…” attacking my African soldiers with his Asian ones. [He wastes no time…]. Kenshin rolled only one of the dice, making me consider. His army wasn’t large enough to be a real challenge, but this could also be a chance for me. I picked up two die, my breath held. We rolled. It was Kenshin’s win. I glanced up to my opponent, hoping to read his next move. I watched as my soldiers became overwhelmed with his. 

I studied the board a moment, deciding to take the risk and win back my territory. It earned me a raised eyebrow. “I had been told you were an impressive strategist…” that low voice murmured as I prepared my three die, “but it seems you are simply going to nip at my ankles. How dull…” I smiled and was returned with a dour look from Kenshin. “But then…” he continued, “with a smile like that, I’m not sure what I expected.” My smile grew as I thanked the Dragon. Drawing my eyes back down to the board, we “battled” for Africa. The win, this time was mine.

We engaged in quiet battle for what felt like mere seconds. My admiration for the Dragon of Echigo grew as his eyes almost sparkled at our game. I was honored. I felt pride swell in my chest at the knowledge that I had impressed the almost unimpressable. 

The last battle commenced, leaving me to defend my final post in North America. As I saw my infantry fall to Kenshin, I still couldn’t help but smile at the man. “Thank you for this game.” His eyes widened, clearly not expecting gratitude for losing. 

“Hmmm…” The sound surprised me a little. I glanced, finding a room full of faces I had forgotten in the midst of our battle. Nobunaga-sama was peering over the board, he and Shingen debating different strategies on how I should have played to win. It was no matter, I enjoyed myself. It was invigorating to get into a game of strategy with such an impressive mind.

“I prefer more physical feats to this…” Kenshin muttered, leaving the room. The group returned to their musings, leaving me to look at the retreating figure. I stood, too, excusing myself and following.

“Why are you following me?” Kenshin seemed to have sensed my presence, his hand going to his hip where his sword would have been had we been in our own time. I showed my hands, a gesture of goodwill, my face showing nothing but friendship. “It was an honor playing with you Kenshin-dono.” I showed him my best face, beaming up at the almost frosty warlord.

He didn’t move for a moment and we stood there in silence for a time. Thoughts ran through my head; would he accept another strategy game from me? Would I be able to watch him in a game with another? I wonder what he thinks of me.

Eventually, Kenshin’s cold eyes warmed and a tug of his lips softened his features. He turned, fully facing me, his jade and sapphire eyes looking me over as if taking in my measure. “Ishida Mitsunari…” his rumbled and he smiled, “I hope to battle you for real, sometime.” And with that, he turned and was gone, leaving me stupefied in the hallway.

“Mitsunari-san…” I turned, seeing the odd ninja of Kenshin’s watching me, adjusting the spectacles on his face, “thank you for playing with Kenshin-sama, today. Please don’t take him up on battling him for real.” He bowed before taking off down the hall after Kenshin.

“I will study diligently,” I said to no one in particular, “and become a master strategist to fight Kenshin-dono.” Not seeing anymore point in standing in the hallway, I turned, retracing my steps back to the living room to rejoin my own lord.

image


	23. Clue-less

“A battle of wits, you say?” Shingen smiled a cheshire grin as he took in your suggestion, “Would I be in such a battle with you, my lovely goddess?”

“Ehm…no,” you watched his face fall, though he never entirely lost his jovialness. Just another moment leaving you to wonder if the man was ever serious.

“I would not mind another game of strategy,” Nobunaga stated, looking like a cat about to get the cream, “I am finding the games of your world rather engaging.”

“I prefer more exciting pastimes,” Kenshin pouted, “your game of war did not prove as thrilling as I had hoped.”

“Risk,” Mitsunari helpfully added, smiling peacefully, “I think I will try another of these games. Oh? But I think Nobunaga-sama and Shingen-dono should go first.”

“Mitsunari, she said it was up to six players,” Ieyasu muttered.

“Oh, I got so caught up in the story of the game, I must have missed that part.”

“A chance to see Shingen working without his spy network?” Mitsuhide all but purred in a near disturbing manner, “This I must see.”

“I won’t lose to the Takeda…” Ieyasu muttered under his breath.

You could feel Sasuke staring at you. You turned, seeing his neutral face, but could sense the air of excitement emanating from him. [He looks like a twitter fangirl hearing that her idol is going to be in town and is waiting for ticket prices].

You watched as the warlords settled at various colored pieces, leaving you to name who was who. Eyebrows rose and you hedged a little, “We seem to be missing a sixth player…” you started, seeking the buzzing energy that was Sasuke, “Why don’t you be Mr. Green?”

“Isn’t that a little on the nose?” came his question, “Actually…they’re all a little on the nose.”

You knew he was referring to something, something pop culture, something anime you were sure, but you couldn’t place what. It seemed no one else did either as varying comments on Sasuke’s strangeness reached your ears. You shook your head, deciding not to worry on it.

“Why is Shingen-sama a woman?” Yukimura’s tone was insulted as he glared you down.

“Why not? Don’t you think I’d made a fine princess?” Shingen batted his eyes, Yukimura flushing [Did his shoulders just twitch?] before looking away, “It’s bad enough you flirt with every woman you see. I couldn’t bear to imagine you as one!”

“Spoilsport,” Shingen seemed unfazed by Yukimura’s discomfort, “One day, you will know the joy that is a woman.”

“I must protest that Mitsuhide and Nobunaga-sama are women, as well,” Hideyoshi started.

“Why, Hideyoshi, are you worried at having a woman so near to you?” Mitsuhide gazed coyly at Hideyoshi, Hideyoshi’s eyes narrowing in a not pleasant look.

“Stop that. It gives me the creeps.”

“Can we move this along?” Ieyasu looked ready to quit on the spot as he spoke up. You hoped he’d sit for the entire game.

You handed the die to Shingen, stating that Scarlet usually started the game. Spectators and gamers alike leaned forward as the opening moves were underway. It wasn’t long before Mitsuhide entered the first room, you explaining that he could take a guess at person and weapon if he thought the murder took place in there. 

“Hmm…” he considered, staring at his cards and checklist, “I will call myself and the revolver.” You didn’t see what cards he was shown, or what he checked off his list, and his face gave away nothing. [Is it weird to call yourself in a crime?]

The game passed smoothly, pieces moving across the board as each tried to suss out the clues before everyone else. Shingen made it to the ballroom as his piece wound up on that side of the board. “Nobunaga, in the ballroom, with the dagger.”

“How dare you accuse Nobunaga-sama!” Hideyoshi was halfway to his feet, startling you. Nobunaga held up his hand, telling Hideyoshi to calm himself. He sat, thankfully, but the look he gave Shingen was menacing as he held himself in check. A card was shown and the game commenced once more. 

It wasn’t long before you noticed that Mitsuhide seemed to be lacking movement. Other characters tended to explore various rooms, and yet Mitsuhide seemed to have settled on the lounge and conservatory as his base of operations.

You weren’t alone in your observations, soon, Ieyasu and Mitsunari were making their way towards the lounge. Hideyoshi caught on, urging Nobunaga to try and make it there before they could. Shingen eyed the movement with a raised brow, and decided to gather information on why Mitsuhide would stay in those two rooms.

“Idiots…” Kenshin watched, looking dourly at the proceedings, “walking right into the hands of a manipulator.”

“It’s not surprising,” Kennyo muttered, “he works for the Devil King. A demon luring men into their doom is a fitting vassal of a Devil.”

“I think I have it,” Mitsunari announced, smiling peaceably, “It was Sasuke-dono in the conservatory with the…” he checked his paper, saying slowly, “spanner.” It was quiet for a moment, but a card was soon shown to the sweet strategist, Mitsunari’s face taking on a confused look. “But…that’s not possible.”

He checked his list, checked his cards, then double checked his list, his confusion growing. Questions shot about, but Mitsunari seemed unaware as he studied his materials, his brow furrowing.

Mitsuhide leaned over, gazing at Mitsunari’s list, “Oh my…” he said, checking his own list and cards, “It seems we have a problem regarding the weaponry..” You moved over, gazing over at Mitsunari’s list. Sure enough, every weapon was checked, leaving you baffled. You went to each player, checking their cards and concluded that there was indeed no weapon. 

“So…what happened?” Hideyoshi’s face stared at the board, as if he could intimidate it into summoning another weapon as the murder weapon. 

Masamune reached for the envelope in the middle, “Whelp, let’s find out what happened.” He opened it, taking out the three cards, dropping them onto the board one at a time, an amused grin gracing his features, “Ieyasu in the conservatory with Sasuke..” he snorted at the last.

Sasuke adjusted his glasses, using his entire hand to do so. You wondered if he was shielding a rare to form blush that you were almost sure was blossoming. “Ah…I’m honored?”

“I’m not,” Ieyasu gave Sasuke a frown, clearly not amused.

“I mean…” Masamune was saying, “I don’t blame the ninja. He can be pretty cute at times.”

“See if I’m still cute when I dose your food tonight,” Ieyasu breathed, his words almost lost in the laughter that had erupted. Hideyoshi worked to quiet everyone, chiding Masamune for his poor choice of jokes. 

Even Nobunaga had joined on the mirth, “We will not judge you too harshly, so long as you aren’t distracted from your allegiance to me.”

Ieyasu decidedly did not look at Nobunaga, his eyes moving instead to the cards that had apparently betrayed him. Laughter had finally died down a bit, Sasuke’s face returning to a normal shade to go with his flat expression. You wondered aloud what had happened, you were certain when you placed the cards in the envelope you had done it correctly.

Laughter from the corner of the room drew everyone’s attention. When you all had come to the modern world, you had an extra passenger that was fairly new to you, but an old acquaintance of the assembled party. The pirate leaned back, clearly enjoying some private joke at the expense of the room.

“It is shocking how unobservant you all are. Didn’t even notice the switched cards.” He snickered, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes, “But at least I made the ninja’s day. He can pay me back later.” He stood, moving to walk out of the room.

“So…” an amused voice arose from the following quiet, “Who wants to play another game?”


	24. Birthday Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an early birthday post of Mitsuhide.

Celebrations were going, beautifully. Everyone had gathered to celebrate the birthday of Akechi Mitsuhide and so far, even Kenshin was able to keep the peace for event. You, Masamune, and Hideyoshi had presented Mitsuhide with a large cake, fitting as many candles as possible on the monstrosity. After all, Mitsuhide was 500 years away from his day of birth. It took Mitsuhide, Mitsunari, Hideyoshi, and Masamune to blow out all the candles.

“What did you wish for?” You asked, only to be met with a secret smile.

“According to your tradition, I cannot say,” Mitsuhide’s words were smooth as his lids lowered over those golden eyes, giving him a look that promised a world of pleasurable trouble later. You flushed, choosing not to answer the call his look was so obviously giving. You cut up the cake into pieces, passing them out to varying members of the house. Nobunaga and Shingen’s hands both reached out to take the corner piece and it took everything you had not to smack the hands of Japan’s powerful warlords.

“The frosted piece goes to Mitsuhide,” you chided. Shingen leaned back, eyeing the other corners yet to be served. You shook your head at him. No way were you going to cut around the cake just to give him a corner. Nobunaga also backed away, but his expression was considerably more smug. You held out the piece towards Mitsuhide who held up his hand in a gesture of polite rejection.

“Please, I couldn’t. Such a sweet treat would be wasted on my lack of taste buds.” You blinked in confusion as he continued, “Please, allow my lord to give it the appreciation it so deserves.” You looked towards the smug unifier, handing him the cake. He praised Mitsuhide’s gift and proceeded to eat, earning him a dark look from Shingen off to the side. Sighing, you lopped off another corner piece, forking it over to the Tiger of Kai. You didn’t really need a war over cake happening in the kitchen.

You caught the eye of Sasuke and he nodded at you, catching what you had just done. Over the course of this adventure, you and Sasuke developed quite the repertoire with one another and became quite the team in keeping the sengoku men from losing their way in their newfound world. Yukimura and Ieyasu put down their plates, each having only taken a singular bite of their pieces. [Oh well, at least they tried it] Your thoughts were interrupted as Yukimura protested Shingen laying claim to Yukimura’s discarded slice. You found Masamune hover near Ieyasu, looking to his. With an audible sigh, Ieyasu handed over the piece, Masamune’s eye gleaming as he accepted, complimenting how well the cake had come out.

With bellies full and the rest of the large cake put into a safe place, you set out to clean up. You could hear conversation floating into the kitchen from the living room as the guys all set out to decide. Options like Chess, another round of Clue, and Go were bandied about and most were voted over. Sasuke’s idea, you were sure, introducing the idea of a democratic vote to the feudalistic warlords of Japan. 

Eventually, a distinct *thunk* silenced conversation. You peeked in, finding Kenshin had placed a large bottle of Sake on the table, looking pleased as punch with himself. Various expressions met the heterochromial warlord ranging from mild interest to confusion as Kenshin commanded the room to silence with a grin that you and Sasuke knew well. Either Kenshin was planning battle or getting everyone hammered and the bottle definitely indicated the latter.

“I hear,” Kenshin started, his voice quiet but just as present as any battlefield speech, “Mitsuhide is Azuchi’s most famous drinker.” Kenshin’s face look confident as he challenged, “I challenge a game of tolerance. Whoever remains to drink to the end gets her.” His finger found you and your face reddened even as offense arose.

“H-hey! I’m not a prize!” [Stop it, stupid heart] You felt all fluttery and had to talk yourself down to remind these men that this wasn’t the Sengoku era and they didn’t have any claim over you or anyone else.

“I will accept this challenge,” Nobunaga approached, looking at you, “After all, I can’t hand my lucky charm over to just anyone.”

“Count me out,” Masamune responded, “Shame, since any other challenge, I would have the lass in a heartbeat.” 

“A challenge for the hand of the goddess…” Shingen all but purred, approaching like a cat ready to catch a mouse, “I could not bear such a beauty to fall to such ruffians.”

“Drinking? Please…” Motonari even joined, shocking you to the core. He usually sat to the side and just watched, pulling the occasional prank, but otherwise keeping to himself, “I could drink the lot of you under the table. Count me in.”

“This is absurd. When all of you are sick from drink, no crying to me for remedies,” Ieyasu crossed his arms, turning away from the rest. You were willing to bet that he’d be making those remedies quietly later in the kitchen.

“Shingen-sama, I can’t let you do this,” Yukimura cried, “You have to take better care of your health!”

“Nonsense, what good is health if I can’t woo the heart of the fair lady,” Shingen answered, Yukimura groaning in response.

“Then I guess I will stay sober so someone takes care of you when you take too much.” [Poor Yukimura…]

“I will keep vigil so that no one attacks Nobunaga in this lunacy,” Hideyoshi contributed.

“I will pray for all of you,” was Kennyo’s take on the matter.

All eyes rested on the man of the hour. Mitsuhide smiled like the Cheshire Cat as he reached for the sakazuki. Thus, the contest of strongest liver commenced.

“Don’t worry,” a soft voice whispered, making you jump. The glasses of Sasuke framed the protective brown eyes as he continued, “I’ll make sure they won’t claim you. I’ll keep you safe.” You were touched that, even now, in your own world, Sasuke was still thinking of your care and well being. 

The first bottle emptied, the participants looking strong in the face of competition. There were even toasts being made to the man of honor as they popped open a fresh jug of sake. [So far so good]. You were amazed that it appeared there was no meddling with the drink, no side drama, just the guys sitting and having a good drink...ing contest, anyway.

“I will be stopping here,” Nobunaga announced halfway through the third bottle. You examined him closely, but he gave nothing away to his level of drunk. You realized, you’d never seen him drunk. A vague sense of disappointed zinged through you but you shook it off. Hideyoshi was quick to the side of Nobunaga as the two made to leave the room, “I leave our chatelaine’s future to you, Mitsuhide. Do not disappoint me.”

“Of course,” came the smoothest answer you ever heard. Your jaw nearly hit the floor, Mitsuhide didn’t look even a little taken by the alcohol and you began to wonder if Sasuke had secretly replaced the sake with bottles of water. One look at Sasuke told you that that wasn’t the case. 

Soon bottles of rice wine littered the floor. Shingen moved to stand, wavering slightly, Yukimura rushing to him. Kennyo also moved, grunting in dismay as he helped Yukimura remove Shingen from the room. Shingen turning to give you one last look, his eyes swimming in intoxication, “My goddess, I may have lost my chance this night, but I will bask in your glory anyway,” he winked, “Until tomorrow, my gorgeous angel.”

Motonari’s eyes gleamed as he leaned forward, “Now, it gets real.” Another round of drinks and yet it seemed the final three were going strong. You checked the clock, seeing that it had gotten late. You glanced worriedly at Mitsuhide before bowing and excusing yourself. You mentioned they should probably sleep as well, but were met with small waves of dismissal as the trio took in more sake.

You woke with a start. You’d set an alarm to check on Mitsuhide later and you stared at your phone in betrayal as sleep called you. You realized Mitsuhide hadn’t turned in and you knew you couldn’t possibly snuggle back into slumberland with that knowledge. You stood, moving towards the living room.

You found him alone, Motonari and Kenshin apparently having retired. He leaned onto your couch, apparently having had fallen asleep from his position on the floor. Bottles clinked as they rolled into each other as you crossed the room to take your lover in your arms. 

As you braced to try and shift him, an arm snaked out and around your back, and with a startled cry you were suddenly in the lap of Azuchi’s famous Silver Fox, golden eyes giving you a far too amused (and surprisingly sober) look. 

“Missed me? I’m touched,” he mumbled, his deep voice dancing over your skin. You flushed and your mind went blank, making you wonder why you were the one apparently sloshed when he was the one drinking.

Laughter brought your attention back from your musings, Mitsuhide planting a kiss on your forehead. “It seems we’re all alone and I’ve been imbibing. Whatever will become of me in such a vulnerable state?” The way he emphasized “vulnerable” had you trembling in a sudden spark of desire. 

“I don’t know…” you answered, your words coming out breathy as suddenly even taking in air had become difficult. You shifted, meeting his lips in a heated kiss. He gave an amused grunt, returning your kiss, leaning you over until you were on your back, him hovering over you.

“I trust you will take very good care of me…”


	25. Treats of the Fall

Word Count: 971

 

There was a chill in the air. You pulled your jacket tighter around you, snuggling into your scarf, smiling impishly. Leaves made a colorful mess of the ground as you led an entourage through the streets of Kyoto. Today was your first of the fall adventures. You were sure you would win at least two of the warlords over with this endeavor, but you hoped all of them would find the experience enjoyable. After all, what was fall without pumpkin spice?

Sasuke had taken up the rear, ensuring that your ten warlords, one priest, one page, and one ninja remained together on this insane trip. You grinned as you realized you probably all made quite the sight to behold. 

Hideyoshi caught up to you, his hands tucked under his arms, “If Nobunaga-sama catches an illness, you’re going to be in trouble. This better be worth it.”

You grinned sheepishly up at the motherlord. Nobunaga told him to leave you be, but it didn’t stop the helicopter mom from giving you a sharp eagle eyed look. Masamune and Kenshin seemed to enjoy the air, both having left their jackets open to the cool weather. “Makes me miss Oshu,” Masamune was saying, Kenshin simply nodding in quiet agreement. 

“I much prefer warmer weather,” Shingen replied, tapping the heel of his boots against the ground, “I find I miss the freedom of my sandals in the cooler seasons.”

The coffee shop came into view, you almost running towards it in excitement. “Finally…” you turned to the group, gesturing to the cafe behind you, “So, in our time, we have cafes. There are still tea houses, but now you can also go to one of these.” You moved to the door, gesturing for them to go inside. Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, and Ieyasu stepped in while you held the door, but Shingen had other plans. “Allow me, my lady,” his words, though tame compared to his more flirtatious overtures, still dripped with the pure sexual energy that was Shingen as he took the door to hold it for the rest of the team.

Inside was warm, everyone shedding their outerwear as they adjusted. You slipped into line, moving to the barista. Whispering, you asked, “Are there samples available?” The man behind the counter gave a slight smile, one that said he was sorry that you had been left to tour guide, and you decided not to clarify anything. “Of course,” he said, “any specific flavors.” You ordered all the fall flavors and ushered your group to some seating, lips twitching at realizing that you filled a good portion of the small cafe.

A few minutes and several tiny cups of various liquids were presented before you, “I present you…” you announced, voice almost giddy, “the drinks of fall!” You held each up, a pumpkin spice latte, a salted caramel mocha latte, iced and frapped versions. You had also taken the liberty of ordering some baked items, maple pecan muffins, apple cider doughnuts. You gave the tiny cups to the warlords, breaking pieces of the baked goods up for everyone.

After Hideyoshi made extra certain nothing was wrong with the items (minus the sugar content), Nobuanaga took his first sip. He considered the drink, moving towards the muffins instead. You couldn’t help but deflate a little at that. Shingen had taken to the salted caramel mocha, “That one’s my favorite,” you almost sang at him. Shingen’s eyes twinkled and he winked at you, “All the more reason to savor the sweet taste. Perhaps you’d like to share?” Sasuke said something under his breath and turned away, focusing his efforts on keeping Kenshin from dumping his drinks. 

“There will be no kissing,” Yukimura chided the two of you, making you blush darkly, “indirect or otherwise.” At least you could now guess what Sasuke’s mysterious comment was. 

“Hm..” Masamune ate, thoughtfully, “Not bad, lass. I’ll have to get the recipe.” You beamed at the compliment, until you mentally reminded yourself that this wasn’t really your food, exactly. Mitsunari and Kennyo ate thoughtfully, their faces showing appreciation for the apple cider doughnuts. Motonari looked interested at the treats, but he didn’t seem to have an opinion to share outside of that. Ranmaru, though, ate at his eagerly, asking Ieyasu if he could have some of his share as well.

Ieyasu gave his share up, sighing, “Needs spice.” You shrugged, knowing you couldn’t win them all. Hideyoshi seemed to be arguing with Nobunaga over his share of the sweets. Hideyoshi not wanting to give them to Nobunaga, while NObunaga pointed out that Hideyoshi wasn’t eating them. Mitsuhide had given his to Nobunaga, sipping his latte in quiet contemplation.

Once everything was gone, you sat back, smiling at everyone, “See,” you started, “Isn’t fall great?” Muted responses were your answer. You dimmed a little bit, standing to gather everyone, “Ok, smarties. There’s more to do!” You counted heads, finding one mysteriously missing. “Ah...where’s Yukimura?”

He arrived, a to go cup in hand, “...What?” You could see him turn a tinge of red as he stared at you in challenge, “It’s for Shingen-sama, stupid.” Thinking nothing more of it, you all gathered and left back into the autumn world. 

It wasn’t long into your journey, leaf collecting, that you heard a commotion from near the back of the group. 

“You did say it was for me…” Shingen was saying, holding out his hand and smiling to his young vassal, “So it’s only fair I can have some.”

“You’ve had enough sweets!” Yukimura argued, his face turning redder, “I’m banning you from more sweets, today.” His eyes found yours, and he quickly turned away, muttering something your ears couldn’t catch. You laughed a little, turning back to the front. It seemed, your pumpkin spice adventure won one more fan that you thought it would.


	26. WHAT ARE THOSE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, everyone’s had *that* phase. It was almost as heated as everyone’s Twilight phase (admit it, you had one…even if you hated it, you had one…hating it was your Twilight phase) and it was always hilarious to me how heated it could become. So, during an argument, it hit me…Masamune and Ieyasu had their phase, and this would be how it’d go down. Also, Sasuke’s route has just come out, but I took liberties…essentially, most I know with glasses and almost every megane in anime have the habit of adjusting their glasses when flustered…so I imagine Sasuke would have the same, but honestly am not deep enough in his route to say for certain. If not, then just take it as funny crack…

It was a nice day for a lunch with everyone. Sasuke, though, had university business to attend, so typical cafes were out. You had the idea of visiting him at the university itself. There was some herding to be done, as you shuffled twelve men and a page to dressing appropriately for the modern world, shoes, socks, the works and get them out the door. [There are days I feel like an out of place school teacher…]

The school wasn’t far, thankfully, though it took some time to navigate the large campus. Eventually, you found a cafeteria. You blushed slightly as you had to take a few of the guest tables to put together to form a table large enough for your motley crew to seat themselves all at one place. Messaging Sasuke, you navigated the warlords to the food collecting place, including salad bar, snack bar, and the food service line. 

“Ugh…” a voice had you turning, seeing Ieyasu staring at something on the ground, “What in the name of Confucius are those?”

All eyes went downward, trying to figure out the source of the unnamed “those” Ieyasu seemed so disgusted with. The floor seemed clean to your eyes, and no one else seemed to see anything apparent or obvious about anything that might have settled on it. Looking up, you asked Ieyasu what he had meant.

Removing his hands from his hoodie pockets, he pointed at a pair of dark blue crocs that were covering Masamune’s feet, “Those.” You glanced to Masamune’s shoe, Masamune himself must have given his shoes a look, for you could see through the holes in the front that he was wiggling his toes inside, balancing on his heels, “These,” he questioned, moving his feet as if indicating the shoes, “dunno, but they’re the comfiest things I ever set my feet in.” You didn’t see it, but you were sure Ieyasu was resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“What’s wrong with them?” you asked, continuing to watch Masamune’s feet.

“He’s wearing no tabi,” Ieyasu started, citing each offense he appeared to find, “his shoes seem to be so poor they have holes all over them, and…” he pointed harder, as if his finger could narrow down a particular spot on the shoes, “…why on earth are there tiny children’s toys stuck to them?” You glanced again at the small chibis and tiny crocodiles decorating the tops of the crocs. 

“Why not? I like them,” Masamune’s response was almost as glib as his reasoning for charging off everywhere for everything, regardless of lack of urgency. You bit your lip to keep from laughing as Ieyasu turned his almost offended eyes towards Masamune’s singular one.

“They look dumb,” Yukimura looked over, putting in his two cents, “But it’s stupider to whine about it. It’s his embarrassment, now.” He huffed, turning to order as his turn came up with the food service attendant.

“Oh…I don’t know,” A voice smooth as velvet offered, “If they’re as comfortable as he says, then I’d be willing to wear them.” Shingen turned back to the flustered college student, flirting her into an extra ice cream cup, citing Yukimura wouldn’t mind sharing his. A tiny argument breaking out over Shingen not needing anymore sweets in his diet. 

“Leave him alone over his silly shoes,” Hideyoshi stepped in, “It’s too late to do anything about it now. Nobunaga, you can’t have an extra ice cream, either.” Nobunaga gave Hideyoshi a look, but eventually conceded, allowing a very red faced, still very flustered, food server to put down the small cup.

“You shouldn’t knock ‘em until you try ‘em,” Masamune grinned, giving his toes a final wiggle before stepping up to the ordering counter, his face that of a cat seeing a string, “Tell me, pretty lass, what’s the best stuff you got here.” You were beginning to feel sorry for the poor thing having two of Japan’s flirtiest warlords pouring attention over her while attempting to provide customer service a line of the sexiest men in history.

“UGH,” Ieyasu rolled his eyes to the ceiling as if he expecting something from above to save him from all of it. Eventually you all did make it through the line, everyone carrying their meals towards the table. Sitting down, you began to eat, Ieyasu apparently taking his aggression out on a packet of hot sauce to pour over his food, “Where did you even get such ridiculous footwear?”

“Ah…” a voice came from behind you, apologetic and unsure. Turning, you saw Sasuke adjusting his glasses in what you knew as his one tell of embarrassment. “That might have been my fault, Ieyasu-sama.” Everyone’s eyes were on Sasuke, exchanging greetings, pleasantries, and Hideyoshi telling him to sit.

All, that is, save one blond head, who was staring at the floor, once more. “Of course you did,” came the sour observation, forcing you to look to the floor where Ieyasu was looking in absolute curiosity. There they were, gracing Sasuke’s feet, bright green crocs, decorated with tiny Naruto characters, Pokemon, as well as a Natsu Dragneel. You covered your mouth, giggling escaping from behind your hand.

“Please excuse me,” Sasuke bowed to the agitated warlord, “Just so you know, I don’t wear them in the lab, just when I’m researching my written materials.” You shook your head, understanding Sasuke’s admiration of Ieyasu and wanting the famed “senpai” to notice him, but it was still kind of funny how he would treat Ieyasu, at times.

Someone didn’t find it funny, though, “Sasuke…” a deep voice had you all looking at Kenshin, “You’re still my ninja.”

“Of course, Kenshin-sama, “Sasuke bowed again, this time towards Kenshin.

“Sasuke…” Yukimura started up, his face curious, “why would you wear them, then, if you wouldn’t wear them in lab?”

“They’re comfortable,” Sasuke responded, echoes of Masamune’s earlier declaration ringing in your mind.

Various voices started up, citing that they too might go out and find themselves some crocs. Questions regarding color came up as well as inquiries to the decorations that could be placed on the shoes.

All, except one. One green eyed, blond fink continued to stare at the shoes.

“I swear…” he said so quietly you were sure only your ears picked up his words, “…I’m surrounded by idiots.”


	27. WHAT ARE THOSE? another look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be paired with the last What Are Those Chapter...this takes on Ieyasu as our lovely victim....uh...character.

In another universe, another wormhole..another set of warlords, another you, and another Sasuke have the same plans…but there are twists in what you knew to be true. 

The school wasn’t far, thankfully, though it took some time to navigate the large campus. Eventually, you found a cafeteria. You blushed slightly as you had to take a few of the guest tables to put together to form a table large enough for your motley crew to seat themselves all at one place. Messaging Sasuke, you navigated the warlords to the food collecting place, including salad bar, snack bar, and the food service line. 

“Heh, Ieyasu,” Masamune’s voice sounded amused, making your turn, “what in the world are those weird things on your feet?” You glanced downward, seeing bright yellow crocs gracing the feet of the young warlord. 

“Aw,” you started, eyeing the shoes, “they’re cute on you!”

“Shut up…” Ieyasu turned, pointedly not looking at his current company. Masamune wasn’t one to give up, moving in the line to try and earn the eye of the grumpy warlord, “Aw, now come on. What are they? I didn’t see any of those when we all went shopping that one day.” 

“Those things look stupid,” Yukimura chimed in, Ieyasu sighing in response, “they look better than those weird “combat boots” you decided to get…” Yukimura huffed, scuffing the toe of one of his boots on the floor, “Least I got boots meant for warriors.”

“Leave him alone over his shoes,” Hideyoshi stepped in, “It’s too late to do anything about it now. Nobunaga, you can’t have an extra ice cream.” Nobunaga gave Hideyoshi a look, but eventually conceded, allowing a very red faced, very flustered food server to put down the small cup.

Ieyasu had stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets, hunching into the oversized garment, as if he could hide like a turtle in his shell, “Least mine are comfortable. You aren’t even in battle here. You’re an idiot to wear those things here.”

Yukimura moved to continue the fight, but a hand stopped him, “They’re just shoes, Yukimura,” Shingen spoke in calming tones, soothing down the ruffled feathers, “Everyone has their own tastes. They don’t look that bad, anyway.” He turned, flirting with the food line girl.

“Says the man that tries to wear tabi with those sandals…” muttered Yukimura, complaining at Shingen and telling the clerk ignore him in a single breath. You were beginning to feel bad for the red faced young adult behind the counter.

Eventually, you all had your food bought and were working your way to tables. You blushed as you had to take a few tables and put them together to keep you all together. Seated, you turned to Ieyasu, “Well, I like them, and glad you think they’re comfortable.” Though he said nothing, you could feel Ieyasu relaxing a little at the compliment. Not that he’d ever admit it.

“I’m sorry, everyone,” Sasuke arrived, a bit breathless, “we went into a little overtime at lecture. Were you waiting long?” You told him he was fine and that you all had just sat down. He nodded, greeting everyone and apologizing individually.

“You have *got* to be kidding me…” Ieyasu’s tone had turned from grumpy to outright sour and you blinked in confusion. You found his eyes staring at the floor and looked to see. You couldn’t see anything obvious, the floor being clean. Glancing back to Ieyasu, you found him pointing accusingly at Sasuke’s feet, “Are you serious?”

Sasuke glanced down, “Oh, these? I didn’t have lab work today, so I opted for more comfortable foot wear.” You looked at Sasuke’s shoes, finding bright green crocks, complete with Natsu Dragneel charm looking at you. It took everything you had not to laugh.

“Aww…” you said, Ieyasu’s face turning scarlet, “You two match.” You knew it flattered Sasuke to match his chosen “senpai” warlord, even if his face gave nothing away.

“Great…” Ieyasu muttered, taking his stress out on some poor hot sauce packet, “I’m gonna have to burn these, now. Thanks for that.”


	28. What if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever asked "what if" about something...Well, here's a Sengoku what if..

She moved through the halls, reminding herself for the fifth time not to touch her stomach. “No one can know…” he had said, and she would honor that. After all, he was her precious lord, the man destined to unify her beautiful Japan. And here, she carried what could very well be his heir. There were other children, to be sure, and Nobunaga was married, but this child…this special child could well inherit the realm despite all. After all, his father had won in the face of similar adversity. It was destined, just as it was destined that she herself would be a great figure.

She moved, hearing the whispers of various women in the halls. Complaints how the lord of the castle had, again, dismissed them. A common story. Her lips twitched at the entire irony of it all. She had caught her hand absently at her stomach, again. She, instead, tucked it into her belt, giving her an air of authority as she passed. Servants bowed, giving her deference and gossip ceased as the ladies became aware of her presence.

She was on her way to Azuchi to see her lord. She gave her instructions to the women, smiling politely and promising to spend time with them upon her return. The women complained that she always had such inspiring stories and that they hoped to earn the attentions that she and her lover shared, someday. She hoped they did. It was cruel, their current fate, but such was what destiny demanded of them.

She climbed into the litter, finally able to stroke her belly, holding the precious life inside. “Ishimatsumaru,” she intoned the name of the one growing inside her, “we are going to visit your father, again. He’s excited to see if you’ve grown.” She continued to stroke her middle, wondering just what would happen when it was too large to hide. What did Nobunaga have planned for her and the secret child she and he shared?

She arrived in Azuchi, entering the counsel chambers, finding others had arrived before her. “You are looking quite healthy,” the smooth as velvet voice that hid a million secrets greeted her. Mitsuhide’s knowing smile seems to stare down into her very soul, but she was confident he could not know her greatest secrets. 

“As are you,” she returned, her voice taking a slight chill to try and ward him off. He continued to smile, his eyes dropping in mock deference. Idle chatter took on the hall as everyone waited for their lord to arrive. Even she engaged in the chatter, speaking with Mitsunari regarding current developments.

The doors slid open and conversation ceased. Her eyes almost glistened in joy as Oda Nobunaga entered the room. Her heart fluttered, and the life inside her gave a small movement. It would be too early for others to feel it, but she could. Proof of her love and adoration of the greatest warlord of Japan, and his love of her.

The meeting was almost a blur, her focus entirely on Nobunaga. It became routine and everyone was well versed in their roles. The meetings, at this point, had become almost mere ceremony. Finally, the meeting had concluded and everyone else took their leave, leaving her and Nobunaga alone. She smiled, placing a proud hand on her stomach. Nobunaga approached, his eyes on that single hand, “Your journey wasn’t difficult?” She shook her head, stating it was fine for now. He nodded, placing his own hand over hers. There was a moment of silence, both just feeling the joy of created life. 

“I hope my letter wasn’t too insulting,” Nobunaga gave her a wry look. She pouted, causing a laugh to rumble out of the man. “It’s not like I asked to have this issue…” she muttered, Nobunaga’s amusement filling the room at her expense as she reached her free hand up to pat at her head.

“You should pay more mind to the lady of the castle, then,” Nobunaga continued, his voice full of teasing jovialness, “So she won’t write me letters at how insolent you apparently are.” She puffed her cheeks at him in ire as he continued to laugh. She turned her head, giving a huff, moving to step away from Japan’s unifier.

He stopped her, stepping forward as she stepped back, his hand moving to around her back, pulling her close. His lips found her, and she was helpless to do naught but return the affection. It was a brief moment, for neither could afford to be caught at this point. 

“Soon,” Nobunaga told her, stroking her cheek, gently, “my goals will be realized and you’ll be treated as you deserve.” She smiled at that, images of a happy family with the ruler of the world at her side. “At this point,” Nobunaga reminded her, “we are still at war, people still seek my weaknesses, and naming another concubine is…inconvenient.” Her smile dimmed at the reality of your current situation,her eyes dropping to her belly. 

“Yes, Nobunaga-sama. Until then, I am your most loyal servant.” She bowed as she said her words, holding her stomach as she bent. Nobunaga looked on in approval as she straightened. He stepped close, again, kissing her forehead, a sign that she was dismissed for now, “I promise I’ll visit later.”

She moved away, moving towards the door, bidding Nobunaga a good day. His voice followed her in the hallway, a final reminder, “I expect great things of you and the child, Hideyoshi. Do not ever fail me.”


	29. Fall Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Sunsets and I feel like Kennyo does too

You inhaled, taking in the crisp air. The first sign that the nights would be getting longer filling your lungs. You knew exactly who to spend such a sight with. Now, to find him. You quietly slipped out of Azuchi castle and entered the woods. How were you going to drag him out to watch with you? The forest trees somewhat blocked the view of the sky. 

You hummed a quiet tune as your steps made a beat through the brush. You smiled, realizing that no one would know what you were humming except Sasuke. After a bit, you were almost skipping to the tune of the song being performed in your head. Small animals scuttled out of your way as you made your way down a familiar path.

Eventually, you came across a small grouping of monks. They were set up as a small group of travelling monks, but you knew them as Kennyo’s guards. Stepping up, you inquired if Kennyo was inside. They hesitated. They knew you were important to their abbot, but unsure of what your importance was. You were the princess of Azuchi, though Kennyo himself seemed more protective of you than wanting to use you to goad Nobunaga to his death. It left them in a bind, do they show you to the abbot and risk losing him, or do they capture you and risk exile from their leader’s crusade. In the end, one nodded, pointing towards the small shack that Kennyo called his home.

Inside, you found his companion, Hozuki, and greeted the small weasel upon finding the shack empty of Kennyo’s presence. You squatted down, petting the small creature and cooing at him in what was always consider the pet voice to occupy your time, “Oh, who’s a handsome boy? That’s right, you are. Good little boy, yes you are.”

You didn’t hear him enter, but his soft voice caught your attention, “It still surprises me…” you turned, staring up at the large man, “..that a princess of the Oda would treat even a small animal with kindness. I am baffled by you.” You smiled, standing and telling Hozuki goodbye. You greeted Kennyo, giving a small boy that he returned. You wrung your hands together as silence settled between the two of you a moment. You wanted to ask, but now nerves filled you. 

Kennyo gestured for you to sit, his own form moving further into the room as if intending to do the same, “You realize that you coming out here is dangerous? You are still an Oda princess. I cannot let that go.” You could hear the tightness in his voice. You knew he didn’t want to use you that way. You also knew that Kennyo wouldn’t pass up such an opportunity, even if it hurt him. It made you sad that your relationship might end up that way. Still, you had one gift you could give.

“Actually,” you turned, finding him in the process of kneeling down, “I was hoping we could do something together.” He glanced at you, confusion and desire filling those eyes before he could school himself back to the warrior monk he showed the world. The warrior who threw his own soul away to stop a man he considered dangerous. 

“I”m afraid I cannot accept a gift from the Oda,” he replied. Though his face was back to his normal mask, he couldn’t hide the tightness in his voice. A good omen to you as you pressed.

“It’s not from the Oda…it’s from me. A tradition of my…home village.” You had to keep your distant future origins a secret from everyone, including this man. Kennyo seemed to debate your words, Hozuki climbing into his lap for pets. “It won’t take long, I promise,” you continued, earnestly.

He continued to regard you, your cheeks turning red at how deeply his gaze seemed to go. You held your breath as you continued to stand. Eventually, he sighed. Your heart skipped a beat, then two. His face softened, and he stood, “Alright, I will allow this gift of yours.” He held out his hand, expecting an item. You smiled, taking his hand in yours, earning you a small grunt of surprise. 

Tugging him to go with you, you told him, “It’s not something to give, but something to show. Come with me.” You led him out of the shack and into the woods. After a bit, you flushed, realizing something, “Ah…I don’t really know where to go for a clear look. I can’t take you to Azuchi with me…” You trailed off, looking sheepish.

Kennyo gazed down at you, “A clear look?” You explained you wanted to show him the sky. He appeared more confused, but willing to entertain you. He led you to a small clearing, a drop off reminding you of your first night in the Sengoku era. You gazed at the sky, the first tinges of sunset showing on the horizon. You sat, tugging Kennyo’s hand to join you. “You are certainly a strange woman to want to show me something as simple as the sky….” Kennyo mused as he sat down next to you, “you are a balm to the soul. Are you certain you would not rather spend this time with another?” 

You shook your head, pointing into the distance. “Isn’t the sky beautiful, right now?” The sky was just turning, the sun becoming an orange ball. You leaned into Kennyo, feeling his warmth. His arm went around you, allowing you to snuggle that much closer. You loved these moments with Kennyo and hoped this one could last forever, just as you did the others. 

Soon, the sky became a painting of pinks, purples, oranges, and deep blues. The first of the fireflies flickered their soft bulbs, creating a near ethereal sight. All you two needed was hot chocolate and a blanket, you thought, drawing your knees up. Beside you, you could feel Kennyo take a deep breath.

“It has been too long since I’ve enjoyed such a sight,” Kennyo breathed, holding you close, planting a kiss on top of your head. You enjoyed the splatter of color as the sun lowered itself down the scene. The lower it got, the more melancholy you became, knowing that soon you would have to part with the man who had captured your attention so in this war torn world. 

All too soon, the sun had disappeared. Kennyo seemed to come back to himself, untangling you from him and standing. He reached a hand down, “Come,” he beckoned. You placed your hand in his, allowing him to pull you up, “I should walk you back while there is still some light to see by.” 

Fireflies surrounded the large man, giving him the impression of a sort of Disney Princess. That he was at peace with animals never seemed to help with that image. A giggle escaped before you could stop it, causing the scarred priest to turn to you. You shook your head, unable to keep from smiling at him, saying it was nothing to worry about. Again, his brows rose, but he humored you by saying nothing and you two started walking again. 

Soon, the lights of Azuchi came into view. You tugged Kennyo to a stop. He stared down at you and you wrapped your arms around the large man, “Please, just a little longer…” you begged, unsure if you were begging him, Buddha, or some other deity. You only knew you wanted more time with him.

An arm came around you, his free hand moving to your hair. “I would like more time with you as well…” came his soft response as he lifted your hair to kiss. You flushed, staring up at him, “I am afraid I am too far down this path to be treated to such a gift.” He let you go, only to find you holding him tighter. 

“Kennyo…” you all but whimpered, staring up at him. He looked pained as he gazed down at you. You closed your eyes, a startled sound coming from Kennyo, and lifted to your toes. Your lips just barely brushed against his own. You came down, eyes getting watery as you stared at one still monk. 

He sighed, his hand moving to the back of your head, bringing you in for a kiss. His lips traced your top lip, then bottom, before sealing completely over them. Your hands gripped the back of his kimono as you met his kiss. Time seemed to have stopped for the both of you, your heart cheering in joy. You parted, your eyes finding his looking on you fondly. 

He patted your head on more time, “Now, be a good girl and return home before demons of the night come for you.” You nodded, making your way to the town and the castle that awaited you. You turned, giving a final wave, Kennyo returning the gesture. 

“It seems,” he mused as you disappeared from sight, “that I should take more time to watch sunsets.” He left, a soft smile playing on his features well into the night.

image


	30. An Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Evening with Kennyo

You sat in your room, your eyes on your sewing but neither your hands nor your mind on the task. You sighed for probably the fourth time, wondering again what Kennyo was doing out in the forests. Your few run ins with the man have charmed you to the gentle giant. You couldn’t believe the troubled, yet protective and caring man was the same man that, as he claimed, had sold his soul in order to take down Nobunaga. You bit your lip, remembering your history studies and how Nobunaga earned the ire of the warrior monk.

[Someday...I want him to find peace…] you thought for not the first time. You stared at the kimono you were stitching, tears stinging at your eyes. [I want to see him...I know it’s dangers, me being an Oda princess, but I want to see him…] You breathed out, finally putting the fabric and sewing materials down. You weren’t getting anywhere with it at any rate. 

A tap on your ceiling had you looking up, seeing the ceiling panel moving and your fellow time traveller looking down at you. Sasuke dropped silently into the room, greeting you as he righted himself. At the look on your face, he removed his mask, kneeling down in front of you, “What’s wrong? Did something happen with the warlords? I can take you away from here, if you want.” You shook your head, wiping the tears from your eyes.

“No...it’s not that…” you sniffled, giving Sasuke a smile. He moved, seating himself next to you, waiting to see if you were going to say more. You started downward at your hands, debating what to say to him. “What do you know about Kennyo,” you asked, still not looking up, afraid what Sasuke might read on your face.

“Hmm...Well,” Sasuke paused, a signal that you were about to enter The Sasuke Zone™, “He’s a monk that leads a warrior group of monks against Nobunaga…” he went on for a few minutes, you nodding quietly at moments, hoping Sasuke would give more than a general history. As he completed his dissertation, you looked over at him, your eyes almost earnest, “But what do you know about the man himself? Is he good? Is he smart?” You gestured helplessly as you asked.

“Ah…” Sasuke seemed to have caught on to what you were looking for, “I don’t really know. I haven’t had much contact with the monks. You had said he was at Honnoji…” he trailed off, thinking a moment before continuing, “Perhaps he is evil and bad. You said he let you go, but back then you weren’t an Oda princess…” he lapsed into silence again, considering. “I would like to think, though,” he said, finally, “that he would be a good person. Why?”

You sighed, looking away to stare off into a distance you couldn’t see, “It’s nothing...just a passing curiosity.” After all, in three months time, you and Sasuke were going to return to the present and you were warned not to get into too deep of relationships. [Too late…] your brain snarked at you [You made friends all over Azuchi and made a small life here...it’s going to be hard to adjust again to the modern world and settle into a mundane life]. 

“..hmm…” Sasuke seemed to be musing something, but lost in your own stewing emotions, you didn’t ask what he seemed to be thinking. That is, until he piped up, “Do you want to see him?” You started, staring at the deep brown eyes that regarded you. Did you want to see him? Yes! But, could you see him? Should you see him? That was probably a no. But you couldn’t lie and say you didn’t want to.

Sasuke nodded at your silence, taking his answer from your face, “Come on. I’ve come near his camps a couple of times while….” he paused, adjusting his glasses, “practicing my ninja arts in the woods.” Your face gave a half smile at the image of him learning his trade in the woods and how that would disrupt any camp nearby. Sasuke stood, leaning down to help you up. You didn’t even give it a thought, and up into the ceiling you were, on your way outside of Azuchi.

You moved through the woods for a while before Sasuke stopped. “Not sure a norikazu of Kenshin’s would be welcome here. But the camp should be just up ahead,” Sasuke pointed, urging you forward. You heart hammered as you moved, pushing a bush aside, looking at the camp beyond.

You could see him, practicing battle by himself while the others around him worked. He was nude from the waist up, giving you an unprecedented view of his muscular assets. He used his staff like those Bo staffs you had seen in movies and his body twisted and turned with each movement. You could even make out the glistening of sweat that had covered his body as he worked. 

He used the tip of the staff, lifting a stone into the air and shifted quickly, catching the stone and launching it away from him. You gasped, marveling at the grace of the large man as he moved through his practice. [He’s beautiful…] You completely forgot the world around you as everything narrowed to the singular glorious existence in front of you.

“Let’s get down to business…” an almost inaudible singing voice next to you almost had you falling over in startlement. Sasuke was there, also watching Kennyo at his practice, “You think he’s going to defeat some Huns?” It took everything you were not to hit your companion in sheer embarrassment, feeling heat radiating from your face. You stayed frozen, staring at Sasuke in astonishment.

“Ah…” Sasuke, at least, caught on to what he had caused to roil in you, “Sorry, you hadn’t moved through the brush, so I thought I’d come see what held you back. Please excuse the song…” he bowed slightly, “...it was the only thing I could think of.” You both turned towards Kennyo, watching his body move in an almost dance as he worked the weapon with expert comfort.

“Well,” Sasuke prompted, gesturing towards Kennyo’s camp, “Are we going to watch Captain Shang, or are you going to go talk to him?” You almost could laugh at him, but shook your head, returning your senses to you. 

“I want to see him…” you said again, standing and moving into the brush coming out the other side. “Good luck,” was the last thing you heard as you appeared on the other side.

Kennyo paused, staring at you in disbelief, “You…” You smiled sheepishly, looking down in sudden shyness. “How did you get here?” Kennyo asked looking towards the shrubbery you had emerged from, “I’ll need more guards, then.” You continued to stare at the ground, your face scarlet now that the glistening form of Kennyo was up close and personal.

“It’s dangerous for an Oda Princess to come here,” Kennyo said, unaware of your apparent issue. [It’s dangerous for you took look that good.] You shuffled as Kennyo put his staff down, donning his normal robes. You could feel your libido almost frowning in disappointment, but at least you could look at the man, appreciation how the sweat framed his hairline and face. He seemed entirely unaware of his affect on you.

 

“I could hold you hostage here,” Kennyo had continued, gesturing for you to follow him. [I mean...I wouldn’t complain. WAIT, STOP RIGHT THERE BRAIN]. You followed him to a well, watching him wash the blessed sweat from his head and taking a drink. 

“You won’t, though…” you spoke, quietly, still watching him, but no longer feeling quite like your libido was screaming for attention. He glanced at you, frowning a little bit. “I don’t think you will.” He reached, taking your wrist, though his grip was firm, it was still gentle. You heart fluttered and you had to bite your lip to prevent yourself from sighing in bliss. You both moved to a small shack, a shack you had come to find was Kennyo’s home in these woods. You pulled you to slightly ahead of him, letting you go in first.

“You are naive to think I wouldn’t. You are a prized possession of the Devil King. I cannot let that pass.” You could feel his voice tighten at that. You reached around him, hugging his waist, a gasp of surprise coming from the man. You snuggled your cheek to his chest, hearing his heart still pounding from his exercise earlier. 

A moment, then two, and you realized he wasn’t holding you back. You peeked up at him, finding him looking down at you in almost a painful way, “You are too innocent for this war torn world and much too innocent for The Devil King.” You held tighter, his hand coming down to pat your head, “And embracing a man destined for hell, such as myself, just proves your pureness.” His hand finally settled at your back and you stayed that way for a few moments.

“Why are you here, Oda Princess?” Kennyo asked, ending the moment. You let him go, him moving past you to sit down, offering you to sit with him. You sat, while he made tea. You had to word yourself carefully, Kennyo wasn’t one to give in emotional whims, “I wanted to see you…” you answered honestly.

His hand hesitated a moment, then poured your a tea, “Me?” He seemed genuinely surprised at you. He poured himself a tea and sat in thought for a moment, “I am beyond innocent creatures, I’m afraid.” He drank his tea, and you sipped yours.

“That’s not true…” you said, watching a new presence enter the shack. You smiled as it clambered into Kennyo’s lap, demanding his attention. Without hesitation, he began to pet Hozuki before he noticed your eyes on him. “He disagrees with you…” you stated, pointing at the small weasel that had taken refuge on Kennyo’s lap, “And Mike...the cat you found outside Azuchi that you rehomed. Animals are innocent, right?” It was weak sauce, you knew, but maybe you could move him with it.

He sighed, shaking his head and petting Hozuki more, “If you say it is so, it must be.” You hesitated, moving closer and resting your head on his shoulder. You two sat in silence a moment, enjoying each others’ presence. It felt nice. You even reached out, giving Hozuki pets as you all enjoyed each other's’ company.

It couldn’t last forever, though. “It’s getting late. If you do not wish to be a hostage, I suggest you return.” His voice was quiet, but his words were weighted. You stood, wishing Kennyo a good night, giving Hozuki a goodbye kiss. You slipped through the quiet camp, back through the brush, where you knew Sasuke was waiting. Your spirits felt a little lighter as the two of you returned to Azuchi. “Thanks Sasuke..I needed that…” you said, Sasuke touching two fingers to his brow in a form of salute.

“Have a good night,” he said, slipping back through the ceiling, leaving no trace that he had ever arrived. You glanced at your sewing again, shaking your head. No, your thoughts were too filled with a very special monk in the woods, you weren’t getting anything done tonight. “Goodnight, Kennyo…” you said, before getting ready for sleep.

In the dark shack in the woods, Kennyo stared up out a window, viewing the moon, “Goodnight…” he said to no one in particular, sighing before getting ready for his own rest.


	31. Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Western MC introduces pumpkin carving...it goes awry

[I hope I have enough.] You carried two pumpkins into the house, noting that you were going to have to go back more than once to get all the pumpkins in. A pumpkin per two warlords sounded fun, right? You found Sasuke in the kitchen, armed with a spatula and wearing an apron stating “I never dreamed I’d end up a super sexy physicist, but here I am, living the dream.” You covered your mouth to keep from giggling at the scene. 

Sasuke looked at you, his face bland as ever, “Masamune decided that I needed to wear a proper garment in the kitchen…” You listened hard to try and find some give in his voice, but it seems that Sasuke had flipped that particular switch off in him, his voice as neutral as his face was. [Is Sasuke embarrassed?] You decided to leave him alone about it, placing the two heavy pumpkins onto the table. You took a moment to breathe, pushing your hair from your head, “Got a moment? Could use some help.”

He adjusted his glasses, checking the oven before stating, “Yeah, I could help.” A few more trips and you were looking at seven pumpkins on the table and counter. Sasuke looked at you, asking, “Gee, what are we doing tonight?” You resisted the urge to adopt a semi sinister voice as you explained, “The same thing we do every night. Acclimation to the modern world.” You dropped some carving kits and design stencils onto the table, turning to Sasuke, “You up for teaching pumpkin carving?” 

Sasuke glanced at you, “This really isn’t a thing in Japan…” he started, you deflating at how you just wasted a good amount buying up pumpkins, “But it’s something I always wanted to try.” You brightened, almost floundering in explaining how it all worked. You even showed him some glo-sticks you had bought that could be placed in the pumpkins after you all carved them. You told him how it was a tradition during October in America and that you had grown up with the tradition. 

“A tradition from your country?” Nobunaga’s voice, curious though still commanding, came from the living room. He walked in, eyeing the mass of orange semi round vegetables taking over the kitchen. He smiled, arching a brow, “Show me.”

You explained you needed everyone, that it was a group project today. Soon, the small kitchen was filled with many many men. [I hadn’t realized just how small this kitchen was…] Sasuke had moved some into the living room, allowing for some breathing room. You announced the project was two per pumpkin, leaving the warlords to figure out who had who.

“What about you, beautiful lady,” Shingen asked, setting his grey eyes on you, “will you be pairing up with someone?” You shook your head, citing that you were in charge of helping all the groups.

Soon, everyone was set up; Yukimura had stuck with Shingen, Hideyoshi insisted that Nobunaga stay with him as there were sharp objects involved (he had to protect him, after all),

Sasuke opted to pair with Kenshin saying that he’d rather keep Kenshin in line than worry about who he’d be paired with (Kenshin eyed the cutting implements with curiosity raising Sasuke’s worries), Masamune shrugged and picked Motonari, much to Ieyasu’s protests, Kennyo sighed and called Ranmaru, who cheered at being picked by his adoptive father, Yoshimoto’s eye twitched as he picked Mitsuhide, citing that Mitsuhide was probably the most sane of those left, leaving Ieyasu to look at Mitsunari and let him know that *he* was in charge of the sharp objects, “we don’t need you bleeding all over the house….”

You clapped your hands, eagerly, showing the warlords the stencils, a cat arched in anger in the light of the moon, a witch on her broom, a mouse, a ghost, Frankenstein’s monster, and various other designs they can use, letting them know they could also go with the traditional Jack o’latern smile.

Masamune and Motonari eyed each other, both smiling as if reaching an unspoken accord. [Looks like they’re going with the Jack smile..]. You held up the tools, noting that you had to get all the seeds out of the pumpkin or it wouldn’t work, etc. Masamune frowned a bit, “Wouldn’t that be a waste of food? Not sure I like that, lass.” You told him you’d be making something of the seeds and pumpkin guts, Masamune’s blue eye staring at you before nodding for you to continue. You stood near Nobunaga’s pumpkin, showing about how they needed to cut the top off in order to scoop out the guts

“Who wants to bet we can empty the guts faster than you can?” Masamune challenged, Kenshin’s green and blue jewels eyeing him in challenge. “You challenge the God of War? I accept. Sasuke and I will beat you and your pirate.” And thus, the pumpkin carving began.

“Nobunaga-sama!” Hideyoshi cried for the third time in ten minutes, “Don’t cute so close to your fingers! You’ll cut yourself.” You couldn’t see his face, but you could almost see the anime tick of irritance appear on Nobunaga’s head. “Hideyoshi…” Nobunaga said, his voice calmer than you were expecting, “I know how to use a blade.” Hideyoshi apologizing profusely.

“Please, you go ahead. I’d rather keep my gloves clean…” Motonari said, Masamune digging into the insides of their pumpkin. You were suspicious that maybe Motonari was letting Masamune do all the work, but the One-Eyed Dragon seemed to have no complaints, so you said nothing.

“This…” a deeply focused voice complained at you, “is….really…detailed…Shingen-sama don’t move the stencil!” It seemed that Yukimura and Shingen had picked the witch and were trying to mark her out onto the pumpkin.

“Is it really necessary to take out the insides…” Yoshimoto asked, hiding his face behind his fan, “I don’t mind designing them, but to remove the insides seems…messy.”

“I don’t mind getting dirty,” Mitsuhide responded, “after all, that’s my job for Nobunaga-sama.” A statement that earned him a look from Hideyoshi.

“Oooh, Kennyo..” Ranmaru was saying, holding the pumpkin as Kennyo painstakingly put in his design onto the pumpkin, “ours is going to be the best!” Kennyo didn’t respond, all his focus set onto his pumpkin.

“Ieyasu-sama,” Mitsunari chimed, “this design is coming out nice!” Ieyasu rolled his eyes, giving Mitsunari a baleful look, “It’s a bunch of dots, idiot. It’s nothing yet.” Mitsunari barely even missed a beat, “But they’re still nice. I can see our pumpkin will be the best.” Ieyasu muttering something that no one could hear and going back to working on the pumpkin.

Masamune held up a handful of pumpkin and seeds, giving the mess an amused look, “Kinda stringy, ain’t it?” He eyed the assembled group, mischief filling his eyes. Motonari caught the look, his own eyes filling with a promise of misconduct, “eh, Dragon…” he gestured Masamune close, both of them whispering together a moment. You could feel the idea haunching up your back, but you were still too slow.

“Hey, God of War!” Motonari called, Kenshin and Sasuke glancing up from their work. Orange flew through the air, landing onto Kenshin’s shirt. He stared down a moment, contemplating the orange staining his top. He took a handful of pumpkin, “This means war..” he said quietly, hurling pumpkin towards the pair of M’s. Masamune ducked, leaving the orange mess to smack one Nobunaga in the back of the head. He turned, eyeing the group, “You are brave to challenge me.” He grabbed his own handful, throwing it across the room.

Soon, chaos had broken out, each pair throwing pumpkin guts at each other. All save Kennyo, who remained hyper focused on his pumpkin design, bits of seed and pumpkin inside decorating his robe, which he had insisted on wearing. 

Even Sasuke had gotten in on the action, taking cover behind the table, taking turns at throwing as moments opened themselves. You had taken the moment to hide yourself, not wanting to be covered in pumpkin. You were smiling, though yelling at the men who were messing up your tidy house. You could hear Hideyoshi echoing your chiding, despite him throwing pumpkin himself. Ieyasu was covered in the stuff, hurling chunks at Mitsunari, who was laughing and hurling bits back at the blond fink.

Eventually, the great pumpkin war had died down and carving resumed. Each pair finished, showing off their pieces. Various smiles, witches, cats, and others looked at you, you giving each pair praise at how gifted they were. You finally came to Ranmaru and Kennyo, Ranmaru smiling and announcing theirs was the best. Kennyo turned his pumpkin, a perfect likeness of the Buddha staring at you from his seated position. Placing a glo-stick inside, Buddha casted a shadow against the light, showing off how his eyes and smile had a small glow, but not entirely cut out. 

“Wow, amazing…” You breathed, wrapping your arms around Kennyo, the man himself giving a sharp breath of surprise. You kissed his cheek, telling him it was beautiful. He eyed you, a light blush alighted his cheeks, but said nothing. You picked his pumpkin up, telling everyone it was now time to put them outside with their glo-sticks. You explained it was meant to decorate the outside of your home, telling them the history of the Jack o’latern and how they were carved into turnips in Ireland, Ranmaru making a face at that, and the legend of the spirit caught inside.

You set them outside, setting Kennyo’s high on a post siding your entry gate. “There, now we’re really doing the fall thing.” You hopped down, backing away, seeking Kennyo’s chest for warmth. He grunted, but put his arm around you as you all looked at your creations. 

“So…” Sasuke interrupted, adjusting his glasses, “I theorize that we should be seeking out cleaning supplies.” He ushered the warlords and page back into the house, leaving you and Kennyo alone.

For a moment, things were awkward, you looked up at the pumpkins, “It really is beautiful…” you said, turning to face Kennyo, wrapping your arms around the big man’s waist, holding his back. He stared down at you, his face still a touch pink at the cheeks, “I am glad you are so touched. I hope he will help guide those who pass here.” You smiled up at the large man, your heart melting at the compassion of your gentle giant. “Kennyo…” you drew his eyes back to you, pushing up onto your toes and planting a soft kiss on his still lips. He tensed a moment, then pulled you in close, bending to meet your lips more firmly with his own. A perfect Autumn kiss.


	32. Puddles

You sat down in the foyer, pulling on a pair of galoshes. Last night had rained hard, which meant there would be puddles galore. It seemed childish to partake in puddle jumping, but after being away from the modern era for so long, and with so many warlords to share your time with, it was nice to partake in an activity or two from your childhood. 

“Lass,” came the voice you had anticipated. You glanced over to the One-Eyed Dragon, giving a broad smile. “You’re just in time,” you called, reaching for another pair of rain boots. You held them aloft, hoping that the wildest of the warlords would put them on. 

He eyed the boots, his lips pulled into a half grin, “Interesting kegutsu you have.” You shook your head, giggling softly at how much the warlords had to learn. You explained what the galoshes were for and when to wear them. 

Masamune raised his brow, “You are willingly going to trudge through mud and water, lass?” He gave a laugh at that, his voice leaving you somewhat mesmerized for a moment, “At least your feet will be covered. There were times when my soldiers had to trudge with soaking wet feet, then drop ill. Always a hassle to fight in the colder months. Boots like these would have been useful.” Masamune played with a boot for a minute, knocking on the soles, feeling the rubbery material of the boot before seating himself to try it on. 

He pulled the first boot on. As he reached for the other, you noticed something, “Masamune…” you interrupted, pointing at his foot, “That boot goes on the other foot.” You paused, staring at hit booted foot, “Doesn’t it feel uncomfortable?”

He stared at the foot a moment, then shrugged, “I guess I thought it was supposed to feel like that.” He smiled, switching out the boot. Once he had both on, he sat, apparently wiggling his toes inside their new protective outerwear, “So…koneko-chan, am I ready for whatever adventure you have planned? I’m feeling cooped up in here.”

You smiled, stood, and reached down towards Masamune. He gave you his hands willingly and in the small space, you two found yourselves standing closely. You gazed up at that dazzling blue eye, wondering if you could put off your adventure outside for more indoor type activities. You flushed, shaking your head of the thought. The house was crowded and it’d be rude to subject the others to whatever sounds might interrupt during such happenings. 

“Have you ever gone puddling?” You asked, feeling your face turn redder at the huskiness your voice had taken on. You decided to busy yourself with Masamune’s jacket, realizing that putting your eyes to his neck and shoulder might not have been your best distraction from the sexiness that was Date Masamune. You didn’t dare look up.

“Puddling? What’s that?” You felt Masamune move, and for a moment there was a minor battle, Masamune’s eye trying to find yours and you unwilling to look at Masamune for fear that you two might wind up in a more adult situation at the very front door. “Hey, stop running!” He finally found your face and you couldn’t help but giggle at the pout his wore. You couldn’t help that he affected you as he did.

To hide your reaction to him, you explained instead, “It’s when you jump in puddles. The bigger the splash, the better.” You pointed to his shoes, “The boots keep your feet dry. When I was a kid, I would go out and splash in every puddle I found. Bonus points if you can make a leaf fly up with the puddle.”

His eye gleamed, “You’re on, koneko-chan.” Suddenly, he was dragging you out the door, instead of you leading him. You gave a squeal of surprise, but otherwise lended yourself to his lead. You walked a ways, searching for the best puddles.

You came across a large one, feeling the anticipation rise up, “Who goes first,” you asked. Masamune looked impish and before you could anticipate and prepare, he had nudged your back to the puddle. You stumbled in, realizing the puddle was deeper than it looked. You gave a cry as your pants got wet, staring at the blue eyed warlord in mock rage, “You’ll pay for that.” You jumped as high as you could, landing square into the puddle, water splashing all around you. He stepped easily out of range, making you eye him in feigned contempt.

His face looked predatory as he gazed at you, making your heart hammer in your chest, not to mention the cool air suddenly becoming too warm for you. You knew you shouldn’t ditch the jacket, but that look alone seemed to bring back summer for you. He grinned, showing his teeth, calling out, “You ready?” He leapt, leaving you to mesmerize at the height he could achieve. He landed in front of you, water splashing up to nearly your face, forcing you to back away with another squeal.

You didn’t get far, an arm reaching behind you and pulling you back to Masamune. You were pressed against him, realizing with a start that he felt just as hot as you did in that moment. You reveled in the feel of him a moment before looking up. His gaze hadn’t lost that hunter staring at his prey look and you had to work at not whimpering in the face of it. He smiled then, your knees almost turning to jelly right then.

“I win.” He announced, “So, what do I get?” You blinked at him, for a moment not comprehending what he meant. All you could do was stare at that gorgeous sapphire gem staring down at you. 

Reality finally kicked in, “Win? This wasn’t a contest!” He chuckled at your outburst. You felt yourself stiffen in affront, but found your body wasn’t quite ready to get out of those oh so nice arms. He explained that he made that rule up just now, and you had to follow it. You gave a little growl, Masamune chuckling more as you told him, “You don’t change the rules after the game starts, so it doesn’t count.” You did struggle with him then, Masamune unwilling to let you go. 

You two wrestled for a moment before a hand reached for your chin, keeping your face still and watching his. You were left with little choice but to make your body comply, not that it took a great effort to do that, lest your neck get injured in the struggle. Your breathing huffed into his, causing large steamy puffs to rise between the two of you. He was so close that your eyes immediately dropped to those parted lips of his.

“Good kitty,” he purred at you, leaning in close. You whimpered as he ghosted his lips over yours. Your lids fluttered closed and you found one of your hands had taken hold of his jacket, the other clutching at his shoulder. Masamune laid gentle kisses on your cheeks, nose, eyelids, forehead, returning to your lips to tease at them in between each kiss on your face. Before long you were a whimpering mess for him. He gave a chuckle, whispering against your lips, “No good giving me that kind of response, koneko-chan.” He teased at your lips one final time, muttering, “I’ll be sure to take special care of you when we get back.” 

With those final words, his lips overlapped your own. Jumping in puddles was over and though the time was short, you couldn’t even fathom up the mind to complain. Not while the Warlord of Oshu’s burning lips pressed against your own.


	33. Dead Man's Brains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a game found in “Scary Stories To Tell in The Dark” from Alvin Schwartz. It’s a fun game using food to tell a fun scary story, best if told with a large group.

You sat on the floor of the living room, lights off, candles lit, and flashlight positioned under your face and waiting. Eventually, fourteen confused faces were eyeing you. You clicked on the light, giggling in a way you hoped would be creepy. “Sit…Sit,” you commanded, holding out one hand invitingly. Thirteen pairs of eyes landed on Sasuke, who shook his head, sharing his confusion with the rest. One by one, they decided to sit, you telling them to sit in a circle, for you must see all and all must see each other this night. 

“What’s going on, kitten?” Masamune grinned over at you, almost looking more creepy than you were accomplishing. You waited, silently, until everyone was settled, refusing to answer the One-Eyed Dragon’s query. Motonari, who had seated himself closest to you, used a finger to open one of the many bags that were arranged behind you. You gave his hand a smack, earning you a look, though the offending limb withdrew.

“I have gathered you all….” you started, making your voice as witchery as you could manage, “…to share a cursed story that had befallen a young couple many moons ago.” You pulled your bags to you, almost dropping your flashlight. Fumbling a bit, you managed to regain yourself, smiling above the light once more, “Many years ago, a man…simply known as Brown…was slain by his wife. Here…” you gestured to your bags, “we have his remains….”

“Ugh…” Ieyasu started, his face twisted into a look of disgust and disappointment, “Why would anyone *want* another person’s remains, and why do I have to be part of this?”

Sasuke cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention, “I think…” he started, looking over at you, his face blank, “that this is some kind of game, right? These aren’t real remains?” Your face dropped and you moved the flashlight away from your face to alight Sasuke’s face, “They weren’t supposed to know that…” you pouted at the megane. He apologized.

“Oh?” Motonari, once again trying to eye the bags you had, “Now I have to know how this ‘game’ works.” You kept the bags away from his eyes, giving him a look. You sighed, stating, “Yeah…it’s a game…the person who stays til the end wins. No one is allowed to be grossed out,” you eyed Ieyasu, who rolled his eyes at you in return, “comment, laugh, or otherwise react to the stuff in the bags.”

Sasuke cleared his throat again, “I think…” he said, getting up, “I have an unfair advantage due to my inability to emote. I think I’ll step out.” He left, the gap he left quickly being filled in as warlords tried to make more room between themselves. 

You took a moment getting back into character, adopting your witchy voice from earlier. “Here we have his remains,” you restated, taking the first bag out, passing it to Motonari, “We have his brains…” Motonari looked dubious, opening the bag, “You cannot look inside, only feel what’s in the bag.” Motonari opened his mouth, paused, then closed it, removing his glove to reach inside. At your gesture, he passed the bag on, his face a mask of boredom.

You picked up a second back, also giving it to Motonari, “These are his eyes, still showing the shock as his wife hacked him to pieces…” The bags started making their way around. As the bag reached Ieyasu, he made a face, “This is ridiculous…” he said. You pointed, “The first man has lost the game…Ieyasu must step away.” 

“Gladly,” he stood walking away, “I have nursing books to study, anyway.” You continued your story, “Here, we have his nose…” You passed the bag around, but a voice interrupted, “You don’t have a nose bone!” Ieyasu’s voice carried from the hallway of the house. Mitsunari laughed, you pointing to him, “Another has lost…” Mitsunari sobered, apologizing for interrupting the game and took his leave. 

“Here, we have his hand, little more than rotting flesh and bone…” You passed another bag, watching it make its way around the circle. “His ear…” you passed another bag, Kenshin looking nonplussed as the bag made it to him, “This is not what remains feel like..” he complained, marking him as the next to lose and step out of the game. You stared at the rest of the group, cackling, “Who will win the game…who is brave enough to continue on?” Though no words were spoken, Nobunaga and Shingen both exchanged a look of challenge, Ranmaru announcing, “They gave a look, they’re out!” Both looked at the younger boy, their faces promising something that you couldn’t identify as they stepped away. You told Ranmaru that for his outburst, he was out too. Ranmaru pouting and begging you to let him stay. You shook your head and he left, pouting and mumbling to himself.

“This is a chicken bone,” Masamune said as the nose bag had reached him. You pointed, announcing that Masamune was out of the game. He stood, debating taking the nose bag with him, “Chicken bone makes for good soups,” he mused as he left. You stared at the remaining members.

“This is his hair. It still grows, even now…” you passed the bag. Hideyoshi reached in, “Ew…if feels weird.” You pointed, and he stood, eyeing his hand, “I need to wash it now.” You rubbed your hands together, giggling mysteriously, “Five left. Do you have what it takes to make it the rest of the way?”

“His heart still beats, every now and then…” You passed a new bag, watching as each person felt inside. Yukimura started to gag a bit, marking him as out of the game. Yukimura’s display had Yoshimoto turning green and looking ill himself, “Excuse me…” he hid his face from behind his fan, moving out of the game. 

“This is his blood, still warm despite its age…” you eyed the rest, passing the bag around for others to feel. Kennyo stood, his face clearly disturbed, “I have sat through this enough. I have no desire to stay to the end. Goodnight to all of you.” And with that, there were only two left.

Mitsuhide, his face bland and unreadable felt the blood, rubbing his fingers together as he eyed the substance, saying nothing and handing you the bag. “There is nothing else left of him…” you said, taking out the final bad, “Except these worms which ate what was left of him.” You passed the bag to Motonari, who felt around and wordlessly giving the bag to Mitsuhide. Neither one of them budged. 

Taking the bag back, you took back out your flashlight, [Neither of them budged, what do I do?] “It is said that his killer wife was never caught…” you decided to wing it, hoping for anything to make one of the two crack, “…and she sometimes returns to this very house to find a new husband to claim…” Still, neither man’s face changed.

You put down your flashlight, looking grumpy, “Oh come on!” You straighten up, pouting slightly, “You both can’t be that above it all. Didn’t anything creep you out?”

Mitsuhide smirked a bit, “You forget that I am Nobunaga’s spy master and expert in subterfuge…” he stated, standing up, “You will have to try harder to unsettle me.” With that, he left the room.

You eyed Motonari, looking put out. He stared back at you, his face a devil-may-care expression, “What? You think that you could fool me with bags full of food? I’m a pirate,” he leaned over, snatching a kiss before you could protest, “I’ve dealt with worse. But good story.” He pushed you over, hover over you, “But I prefer talking with our bodies, don’t you?”


	34. Trick Or Treat Warlord Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more, taking a more Americanize approach with the MC, introducing warlords to the famous Halloween custom

“We’re doing what?” Ieyasu’s voice held a note of incredulity that you knew you had to be prepared for. You explained, again, the customs of fall holidays in the west. 

“You dress up as something you’re not. Then go and collect candy from neighboring houses,” you were saying, the cinnamon eyes of Nobunaga near glowing with anticipation, Hideyoshi’s eyes on his lord. “You come to a house and give the old ‘threat’ of ‘Trick or Treat’,” Motonari smirked at that. You wondered a moment if the pirate warlord might skip the treat part of all this.

“So what kind of trick to you give for those that don’t give a treat,” Masamune mused and you shook your head. “That’s the thing,” you said, “they always give treats.” You were excited, “At this point, the holiday is more about showing off your costume.” [And boy do I have the best one!]

“Sounds exciting,” Mitsunari chirped, clapping his hands together, “Ieyasu-sama and I could find a matching set, right?”

“With you? No…” Ieyasu visibly put more space between him and the lavender warlord.

“There is an issue,” all eyes turned to Sasuke, “this isn’t a practice in Japan. I’m afraid we won’t find many homes willing to give out treats.”

“Oh, I already have that covered,” you tilted your head up, slightly, mimicking the arrogant poses you had seen on Nobunaga making. “But first thing’s first,” you rubbed your hands almost deviantly, your eyes glimmering with anticipation, “We need the costumes.”

[CUE THE MONTAGE] Your mind screamed as you walked through the costume store. You let the warlords wander on their own, assured that they would find their way themselves, and let yourself browse the costumes on display. There were the typical witches, pirates, vampires, sexy goddesses, and the like. Your lip twitched at seeing them. As an afterthought, you stopped to get facepaint and make-up as preparation for what was to come.

Various bodies arrived, carrying different costumes bags. All save one, who smirked as if he’d just had the most brilliant of ideas. “Masamune, where’s your costume?” 

He leaned in close, his sapphire eye gleaming with mischief, “It’s a secret lass.” You blinked, but let it go, unable to really force it out of him at any rate. Off you all were, to prepare for the festivities to come.

You gave the men time to dress, as you buzzed about the neighborhood, leaving small buckets of candy. You were grateful that your neighbors had been willing to allow this to occur, as you were sure it’d be not as much fun to allow thirteen adults, plus one young adult, to wander about a cramped house in a mock session of Halloween.

“Okay!” You announced as various warlords appeared in their costumes, “Here’s how this will work- OH MY GOD, MASAMUNE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?” Your eyes had roamed over the figure before seeing the costume, but there he was, not a sliver of actual clothing, but bandaged from head to toe, pieces strategically place in a way your libido was not appreciating. He grinned, noticing how your gaze wandered, “I’m a mummy. Got the idea at the store.” He said, his hand moving to rest on the sword that was no longer at his hip, an old habit you learned the warlords carried. You had to cover your eyes a moment to regain you thoughts. 

“How dare…” a deep voice rumbled. Thankful for the distraction, you glanced at the source. Kenshin, dressed in a white shirt and wearing a cape with little fangs peeking from his lips, eyed Nobunaga, “You mock me with your costume. You will die for that.” Sasuke had to reach before Kenshin could pull the imaginary sword to challenge the Oda warlord.

Nobunaga, dressed in a white dress shirt, a more elaborate cape, complete with fangs, looked down at himself, “How can I mock you when I’m obviously doing it better?” He wore a smirk, challenging the God of War with his face. You were glad when Hideyoshi, with Sasuke’s help, intervened with the bickering warlords.

A visibly uncomfortable Kennyo tugged at his costume, the batcowl making the man obviously hot. “Why did I agree to such a ridiculous farce?” His younger “adopted” son, complete with a Robin outfit, perked up that it was part of the set, “We’re a father and son duo,” he cheered.

“If I may get us back on track-” you started, only to have Yukimura, equally discomforted, tugging at his own collar...a very different type of collar.

“Why do I have to wear this again?” He complained.

One sexy werewolf, collar and all, answered smoothly, “Because we are weres.” You could hear the unspoken add on of “sexy weres” in Shingen’s voice. You flushed crimson at the spiked collar about his neck, the manly chest near bared before you, your eyes naturally falling down to the tight leather pants completing the outfit, almost completely ignoring the ears at the top. [This werewolf should be illegal. Where did he find a kinky werewolf, anyway? Poor Yuki]

“At least your lord didn’t make you wear this,” a monkey commented. You had to work hard to not laugh at Hideyoshi’s costume. Nobunaga cited that it was a fitting garment for the monkey who served him. 

“Please, we need to get- Are you serious?” Your eyes travelled to Motonari, wearing tight short shorts and a too small police officers top, complete with officers cap, and handcuffs. [Okay, there’s literally too much sexy happening in here right now…]

“Your costume is atrocious,” Yoshimoto said, eyeing the captains outfit. He wore a plain suit, and you couldn’t help but be curious at what, or who, he was supposed to be. Catching your confusion, he looked at you, “I am a critic. It is my job to comment on what I see. I see abboritions everywhere.”

Ieyasu, done up in zombie form, rolled his eyes, “I’m inclined to agree…” he muttered.

“I think they are very creative,” came Mitsunari, resplendent in steampunk attire, a pocket watch in his hand. “Especially Ieyasu-sama’s. I would have never thought to rip up clothes as a costume.”

“At least he’s wearing clothes…” you couldn’t help but mutter, Masamune still grinning about his masterpiece.

You looked to Mitsuhide, taking note of his simple but obvious costume, “Oh, you’re a Hogwarts Wizard!” Your eyes brightened that Mitsuhide had taken to such a popular costuming.

“No,” came his slow response, showing he was clearly laughing at you, “I was a mage...but I believe I’m more a necromancer, wouldn’t you think?” Ieyasu snorted in derision at the question.

Sasuke, checking for the fourth time that his bolts remained in place, started, “I theorize that simple mage is a decent enough title.” You helped adjust the bolts, making sure the adhesive remained strong.

“I think I read about you, Sasuke-dono,” Mitsunari almost bounced over, admiring the costume, “You’re Frankenstein, yes?”

Sasuke cleared his throat, obviously not wanting to offend, “Frankenstein’s monster, actually.”

“Alright, if we can all pipe down now…” you tried to get everyone on track for a final time. Several sets of eyes landed on you and you cleared your throat, “Ok, so...I have placed candy buckets throughout the neighborhood. It’s not the same as greeting door to door, but it’ll be fun to scramble about, I think?” You felt a little unsure as the quiet became quite pregnant in light of your speech.

“You don’t have a costume,” Nobunaga interjected, crossing his arms. You smiled an unsure-but-game smile. “I will get mine on as soon as you’re all out,” you explained, “My costume is the best and can’t be spoiled here, after all.” 

“The best, you say…” you heard the smirk before you saw it, Mitsuhide’s almost knowing eyes bored into you, “I can’t wait to see this.”

And off they were, disappearing into the night. You slipped back to put your costume on, and went out after them. You each stopped at the various candy stops, the warlords, priest, page, and ninja breaking off into various groups to explore out on their own. This had worked out better than you thought it would.

Leaving the final station, you worked your way home, sure that the guys who had gone before you would be back by this point. You skipped, collecting empty buckets as you went along [This stuff is kinda heavier than it looks….I’m getting kinda tired.]

You slipped into the front door, hearing varying arguments over the candy, the obvious two working double time to prevent their lords from overdosing on sugar. You made it into the living area, thrilled that no eyes had found you yet. 

You placed your hands on your hips, adopting the haughtiest voice you could find, and notified your unwitting audience, “I am the lord of this night, and I say to you, Hideyoshi and Yukimura,” you paused, all eyes falling on your in varying reactions, “that on this night, all the sugar that can be had will be had. Ha-ha-ha.” 

Nobunaga raised his eyebrow, a mock offense coming from his amused face, “I do not laugh like that.” You deflated at bit. You blushed as his warm eyes assessed you from head to toe, making you resist the urge to shuffle in nervous energy.

“Heh...I tried?” You grinned. Various members came to assess your costume, Hideyoshi citing every way you were wearing it wrong. Things were untied, retied, pulled, and you honestly felt like a medieval child being forced into a corset for the first time. You almost wished you had a bow and arrow to announce you were shootin’ for your own hand.

Once the hands were done, you noticed a figure missing, “Where’s Motonari?” Eyes glanced around before returning to yours, reflecting your confused expression. All except pair, his golden eyes falling on the table, his lip twitching in the amusement he was sure was about to fall.

The men dispersed, seeking their own places at the table. “What is this?!” Nobunaga called, his voice ever as authoritative as it was shocked, “Where did my sweets go?”

“Mine too, I have this,” Shingen held up a head of broccoli, and you had to work hard not to blanche.

“I think all our candy was swindled,” Ieyasu observed, not entirely unhappy with the situation.

“Gee, I wonder who could have done that…” Mitsuhide shared, his face still amused.

“Where did you put the candy, Mitsuhide,” Hideyoshi cried, getting close to the man’s face, “It had to be you.”

“It had?” Mitsuhide questioned, clearly enjoying this.

“Spill it. Where did you put it?” Hideyoshi pressed.

“Leave him be, he didn’t do it..” Nobunaga chided, Hideyoshi backing off with a I-am-watching-you expression.

“But, where did the candy go?” You wondered, looking at the table, now covered with assorted vegetables. Your eyes reached Sasuke’s as realization seemed to dawn on both of you.

“HA! I wasn't interested in the treats,” Motonari called, a bag overfilled with candy slung over his shoulder, “But I do so love a good trick. Thanks, this was a great experience.” And off he ran, twelve males chasing close behind.

“All in all,” Sasuke said, standing beside you as you watched the spectacle outside, “I think you did well.” 

You smiled at the ninja, reaching up to kiss his cheek, “Thanks, Sasuke. You’re the best.” You didn’t hear his response, only saw his head duck behind his head to adjust his glasses. 

Happy Halloween


	35. After Dinner Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggnog, Rum, and one unhelpful Sasuke, but one overly helpful Shingen.

You were at the store, getting your shopping done for the week for your new, and quite large, family. You got the normal essentials, Masamune’s special shopping list, and were picking up some creamer for the morning coffee when you saw it. The fall drink that even has its own cult. The creamy goodness that made fall and winter all the more worth it. You smiled, picking up the eggnog and proceeded to the checkout and home.

Unpacking the groceries, Masamune hovered about you, peeking into the bags to make sure you picked up everything his chef’s heart desired. He lifted the carton, asking, “What’s this?” You explained what egg nog was and how it only came out a certain time of year, so you had thought to bring it home for them to try. He eyed the carton, dubiously, “Why would I want to drink eggs?” You laughed, saying it was sweeter than just eggs.

“Sweet?” A voice smooth as velvet interrupted. Shingen slipped into the kitchen, glancing into bags, checking to see if there were any baked goods he could examine. You put away the groceries, once more explaining how eggnog was made with eggs and sweet flavors added to it. Shingen appeared interested, “I’d be willing to test it out, if you’re not brave enough,” he said, looking towards Masamune.

The One-Eyed Dragon smiled, “I didn’t say that, now.” You giggled a little bit, finishing the task of putting things away. Pushing the boys from the room, you said you had to clean up the kitchen and they could try it later with everyone else.

In the living room, Shingen turned to Sasuke, “Did you know about the sweet drink made from eggs?” Nobunaga perked at the word “sweet” and listened into the conversation. Kenshin had rolled his eyes and decidedly turned to finish his game with Mitsunari. The two had come close during their time in the present, each finding challenges to engage one another with that staved off the boredom with the Dragon of Echigo.

“I have…” Sasuke started, somewhat hesitantly. “Though, it’s more popular overseas than it is here, you can still sometimes find it. It usually tastes best with rum, if I recall correctly, you can mix it with alcoholic things like rum.”

That got Kenshin’s attention, “We’re drinking tonight?” He questioned. Motonari had also perked up, “We got rum?” Conversation exploded after that, some warlords challenging others to drinking, some discussing the flavors of sweetened eggs and milk, some trying to regain order in the room, but it seemed most everyone was interested in the mysterious drink awaiting them.

Later, you and Masamune had called dinner for everyone, and had never seen a more eager rush than you did that night. Everyone had taken their seats, conversation still overflowing to the point where your ears no longer heard words, just a loud din at the table. Everyone got their plates, you served drinks to everyone, and watched the room almost visibly deflate as the realization that eggnog wasn’t being served settled over everyone. 

“That comes later, now eat,” Masamune all but commanded, several petulant men taking to their food. It had been decided when everyone started to live together the warlords were to deflect to you and Sasuke, as you two were the ones actually being the main supports for the group, though, Masamune had taken over the kitchen after experiencing what he referred to as “Sasuke’s Science Experiments” and your “Bland But Survivable” adventures in the culinary world.

Conversation floated about the table; talk about Ieyasu’s studies in nursing, Mitsunari learning about business fluctuations a marketing, how Kenshin was going to kill some troll in a game he had learned to play, Mitsuhide suspiciously trolling gamers online, Masamune considering becoming a pro chef, Yukimura’s adventures working in a vet clinic while he got his own license, and the like. 

“So…” your eyes found Shingen’s, “What have you been up to?” Shingen smiled a look that had once upon a time fallen several women in his wake, “Me?” He paused, as if it were some great secret, “I think I probably shall endeavor to work the host clubs here.” [Of course he’d say that] You flushed a bit, but decided not to engage further on the subject. That didn’t stop a host of warlords to ask about it though. “Oh, you know…” he said slyly, “Making ladies smile and feel special after a hard day.” You almost could see Yukimura’s eye twitch. 

Masamune’s own glinted slightly, “Hmm...might consider that myself.” [UGH, not you too!] Nobunaga considering it as well. Even Mitsunari, sweet innocent Mitsunari, wondered aloud if working at such a place would give him any information regarding female practices that he could use in marketing. Ieyasu just sort of rolled his eyes and muttered something you were sure was “stupid robot” into his meal.

Eventually, the meal ended, with Motonari, Nobunaga, Shingen, Masamune, Mitsunari, and Mitsuhide all considering opening their own host club. You sent a small prayer to whoever might be listening that they wouldn't. You weren’t sure the women of the modern world were ready for their particular brand of hotness. In a part of your mind that you refused to acknowledge, you were also a touch happy that you and Sasuke were privy to some of the Sengoku’s most famous warlords and weren’t ready to share with the world just yet.

After cleaning up, you returned to the living, finding eyes on you. “So,” Masamune’s blue eye almost glittered, “How ‘bout them eggs, lass?” You had to take a moment to think, then realized he was referring to the eggnog.

“Sure...I’m guessing you all want some. I’ll get the rum.” You went back into the kitchen, finding the rum on the very top shelf. You reached, even stepping onto your tip toes, but alas, the bottle remained stubbornly out of reach. You contemplated climbing up onto the counter to get it, wondering if the set you and Sasuke purchased would even hold your weight.

“I’ll get it,” a deep, but quiet voice said. An arm reached over you, and down came the bottle. You turned, seeing the scarred but gentle face eyeing the counter rather than looking at you. That was somewhat Kennyo’s way, though. He had helped the most around the house with the cleaning and errands, but was probably the most quiet of the group. You blushed a bit, taking the bottle from his large hands, thanking him as you did so.

“You know…” Shingen all but slid into the kitchen, eyeing the former monk in a way that had Kennyo returning it with a narrowed look. “I was told...Kennyo here is quite the mixologist.” You could see the color drain from Kennyo’s face, followed immediately by a tinge of pink on the man’s cheeks. You glanced, confused.

“I was told there were Buddhist monks that owned a bar…” Kennyo offered, albeit, a bit haltingly, “I had thought to try working there. So, I am taking a few of those...online classes.” Your eyes widened. You didn’t even realize Kennyo was so busy, as he also seemed to be everywhere you needed him to be, like just now. [Does this man ever sleep?]

“I have an idea,” Shingen was continuing, Kennyo’s eyes narrowing further, as if to warn the Tiger of Kai away, which went ignored, “How about you put those bartending skills you’ve learned. Eggnog drinks have rum, right?” [Too smooth] You caught on to Shingen’s trick, pushing you and Kennyo together by having him help you with the simple task of mixing the drinks for everyone.

Warlords piled into the kitchen, taking their seats, almost as if on some sort of cue you couldn’t decipher [Were they listening] and watched the two of you, intently. Kennyo sighed, giving in. “I will help with the drinks,” he conceded.

You both turned, counting out glasses, him pouring a few fingers of rum while you followed with the eggnog. Your fingers brushed a few times, leaving your face steaming and him pointedly not looking your direction. It was awkward to say the least. Though the two of you had come close in the Sengoku era, being deposited in the modern world had left Kennyo a bit discumbobled, and having a house full of men knowing your relationship seemed to cause the conservative man to withdraw a bit from you.

Drinks were passed out, everyone imbibing, one monk a lot less willingly than his current company. Shingen’s insistence, you were sure. You sat, quietly, sipping your drink watching the room. Masamune was asleep before he even made it halfway through his drink, using Mitsuhide’s shoulder as his pillow. Mitsuhide didn’t seem to mind at all, taking Masamune’s drink as payment for the service.

Kenshin had slammed down his glass, demanding more to drink, though he suggested more rum, less nog. A request which Kennyo gladly offered to comply. The more he was making the drinks, the more he wasn’t being made to drink them by his *dear friend*. Soon the nog was all gone and the evening had turned into ideas of what else to drink.

“I have heard around campus,” Sasuke’s words were somewhat slurred, but he seemed pretty ok for the time being, “that there are Jell-O shots.” He explained that Jell-O was another type of dessert, immediately getting the attention of Nobunaga and Shingen. Kennyo confirmed that he’d come across such a thing in his studies and proceeded to make shots for everyone.

After a cosmopolitan, an unoriginal sin, an innumerable amount of Jell-O shots, and copious amounts of sake later, it seemed the roomed was fairly sloshed. Mitsuhide and Kenshin, apparently not sloshed enough [Are they human?], had retired to nurse their own bottle of sake and discuss things you weren’t sure you wanted to know. Sasuke and Masamune had both curled up next to each other, snoozing peacefully. Yukimura was attempting to find his way to his room, his body apparently magnetically attracted to every corner, doorway, and outcropping on your walls. Nobunaga excused himself to bed, as well, but was quite a bit more graceful than Yukimura. Shingen was lounging on the couch, showing no signs of moving. Motonari had vanished and you had a moment of concern what he might be up to, but a wail from Ranmaru’s room notified you of where the pirate warlord might have found himself. [We’ll have to remove him and put him in his own room, later] Warlords had all scattered, at least those who hadn’t passed out from the night’s entertainments.

That just left you and the bartender of the evening. He noticed that too. He set out to clean up the mess that was the kitchen. You could have sworn in your addled state that you had cleaned it up earlier. You stood, the room spinning a touch, and went to help the monk. You did take notice that Kennyo’s movements were slower and more deliberate, as if he was putting a conscious effort to his movements. 

Your hand brushed his at the sink, and again that heart fluttering embarrassment reared its ugly head. You took your hand back, unwilling to look at the bigger man, in case you saw that look of avoidance on him again. Though the movement was not the lightning quick movement of a man trying to snatch your hand, his hand did come to grip yours, drawing your eyes up. Night dark eyes gazed down at you, his face stained in a ruddy hue. You stood there a moment, two, an eternity, you were no longer sure.

Eventually, you took a hesitant breath, “Kennyo?” He didn’t answer, still staring down at you. [Is he actually drunk? This is getting awkward] His head leaned down, his lips snagging yours before you could even get in a breath. The kiss was soft, starting as a gentle brush of his own on yours. The monk wasted no time, though, deepening the kiss, still holding your hand captive as his other hand reached around your back, bringing you closer as his tongue traced the inside of your mouth with passionate intensity.

It seemed like forever and too soon, but the kiss broke, Kennyo staring at you again with those dark eyes. “I have wanted to do that since we came here,” he said quietly. Your face flushed and you felt almost dizzy with him and the drink. 

“Why now, then?” You asked, your eyes watering in what you know was drunken stupor, and possibly something more emotional. His eyes came close again, planning small nipping kisses on your lips, jaw and neck. You tried not to make a sound, small squeaks escaping all the same. He nuzzled your neck, murmuring, “I believe I have had too much to drink.”

You tried not to laugh, but it was a cute answer. The drink lowering both your inhibitions and allowing this moment to happen. You reached up, stroking the man’s hair with your free hand. “I think I have too…” you agreed. You both rather reluctantly parted, saying your goodnights and proceeding to retire to your own beds. 

But not before you crossed the living room, a very comfortable Shingen looking at the both of you, “I expect thanks when you both are sober. I accept chocolate, sweet rolls, daifuku, mochi ice cream, dango, mount blancs, and any other form of sweet you so chose.” Kennyo shook his head, stating he’d deal with his *dear friend*’s arrogance in the morning. You gave Shingen a smile, mouthing thank you as you went to your bed.

Notes: Drink list from this page. This story was inspired by a post by the ever talented @daeva art (here and here). Please be responsible if drinking.


	36. 12 days of Ikemen Christmas.  First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Christmas my Sengoku gave to me  
> A Sasuke hiding in the ceiling.

You shivered a little bit, huddling more into your haori. Without the hub and bub of modern day life, you noticed the cold a little bit more, or was it actually colder, you couldn’t tell. You were preparing to sleep, puffing out your futon, hoping to maximize the warmth it could provide. The Oda fortress of Azuchi had long since retired, but the chill seemed to keep you awake. [I miss heaters...even the brazier doesn’t provide enough…]

You had finally huddled into your bed, snuggling down as much as you could, when a knock came from the ceiling. You glanced up in time to see a panel move and Sasuke’s masked face appeared. “Hello,” he greeted, slipping deftly into your room, “I came by to see how you were doing. It’s cold and the temperature is a little lower than we’re used to.” He noticed you snuggled in the blankets and paused, the moment awkward though his face revealed nothing. “Ah…” he finally said, glancing back up where he’d come, “I didn’t realize you were already prepared for sleep. I’ll excuse myself.”

“Sasuke…” you started, sitting up, the chill making you shiver as you reached for the ninja, “Stay with me a bit?” He sat, you laying back down, watching him watch you for a moment. The silence stretched, but you didn’t mind, you enjoyed your time with Sasuke. Of all the great things you discovered, of all the great people you befriended, of all the history you got to witness, it was Sasuke who won you. 

He reached out, patting your head, his fingers cold as they brushed your scalp. You tried not to shiver, enjoying the feel of his presence on you, instead. After a moment, you felt a distinct tremor in his hand. You realized Sasuke had been trying not to shiver as he had patted you. 

You opened your blanket, inviting him in. [Is he blushing...or are his cheeks red from the cold?] “I couldn’t,” he replied, “observations from Shingen have led me to the theory that such an act could lead to unseemly behaviors.” You laughed at his analysis, promising you’d behave and prevent him from ruining your honor. He took a moment to consider, “I do theorize it would be warming than sitting here,” he finally conceding, albeit with great hesitance, and climbed into your futon. 

His body and clothes were cold from the winter air, but you snuggled against him anyway. When he grunted in protest, you told him, “It’ll warm you up faster. Simple science, closer to heat, faster warmth.” He calmed, wrapping an arm around you. You laid there for a bit, letting your warmth sink into Sasuke.

He began to pull back, “I am warm now, thanks,” but you held on, a soft gasp the only hint that you affected him. You looked up at him, a begging in your eyes. You asked him to stay, just until you fell asleep, explaining that it was warmer with the both of you sharing heat rather than you alone. He was silent for a moment, two, then he sighed. “I find no fault with your analysis. I’ll stay.”

You laid there, talking about anything that came up. The warlords, Sasuke’s love of history, the wormhole, the modern world. “Do you remember…” you started, turning sheepish, “...Christmas traditions in our time?”

“I’m afraid I didn’t practice. I had only studied from observation,” Sasuke stated, his voice somewhat flat. You deflated a little, silence settling again as you nuzzled into Sasuke’s chest. You were glad he couldn’t see your blush, afraid you’d have to explain the idea that had come into your head for Christmas in the Sengoku era. “From what I’ve observed,” he said, his voice strange to your ears, an almost halting tone to it, “You give gifts to your S/O. Like a December Valentine’s, but without chocolate.” You nodded into his ninja garb, your face heating a little more. 

“Do you have anything you want for Christmas…” you asked, trying to keep your voice level.

“Hm…” Sasuke had trailed off, the quiet stretching into the cold night. “I may need further experimentation, but I hypothesize that I have what I want, already.”

You glanced up, finding him avoiding your gaze, his face definitely blushing now that cold was no longer affecting him. You grinned, knowing that you returned the same feeling he was probably feeling right then [He’s adorable when he does that. Adorable and handsome.]

“Do you know what I want?” You asked, still feeling shy, but taking the chance seeing his blushing face.

“I’m afraid I am unable to deduce what’s in your mind,” Sasuke said, still somewhat avoiding your face.

“I just want this,” you said, his face finally meeting yours, astonishment finally transforming his features. You reached your hand out, stroking his face before moving close, “Just here, cuddling with you. The best time traveling ninja, ever.” 

His hand reached up again, stroking your hair, your head moving to a more comfortable position. Soft as a breath, you heard him say, “Merry Christmas. I think, I have my theory now. I love you.” You smiled, returning the words. His fingers ran through your hair as your eyes closed, allowing you to drift off to sleep.

Sasuke listened as your breathing evened out. Satisfied that you were asleep, he gently untangled you from him and left the warmth of the futon. He shivered a bit, breathing into his fists, trying to regain the feeling of being so close to you, knowing full well he couldn’t. He reached one last time, running your silky hair through his fingers, his gaze uncharacteristically soft with longing.

“I can’t risk the warlords here finding me,” he whispered to your sleeping form, pulling up his mask with his free hand, “but I can promise that I will watch over you the full night.” He stalled a moment, finally planting a soft kiss on your temple, “Sleep tight. Merry Christmas.” With those final words, he had leapt up, pulling himself into the hole in the ceiling, taking his vigil for the night.


	37. 12 days of Ikemen Christmas.  Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of Christmas, my Sengoku gave to me  
> A two sworded Masamune

You slid the scissors along the ribbon, making it curl perfectly. “That’s it…” you breathed, looking at the package before you. It would be close to Christmas, now, and you wanted to do something special with the blue eyed dragon. You even went to the town and bought some fabric to make him a gift. A lovely deep blue haori, in which you had painstakingly embroidered a golden dragon. It was your best work, if you did say so yourself. You lifted your prize and were off to find him.

He didn’t seem to be in the palace, so you settled for Hideyoshi. “Masamune?” Hideyoshi thought about it, answering, “I think he went to train with the soldiers outside of town.” You knew where he spoke of. It was the place where you both landed in the lake….And where you kissed for the first time. You reddened at that, thanking Hideyoshi and walking away. It looked like you were in need of a horse.

He was there, swords out, a whirlwind of action against his men. He was outnumbered four to one and yet he still overcame them. You watched, almost mesmerized as the One Eye-Dragon worked his magic. He used his sword and his sheath, his arms working with wild grace. For Masamune, anything was a weapon.

“Ha! Your guard is open,” Masamune was directing his soldiers against him, increasing their defense against him. That was your Masa, always in for a good fight. It did little good, for soon all the opponents were disarmed and shaking out the soreness in their hands. Masa put away his own sword, securing the sheathed weapon back into his belt. “Great job,” he told each member their good points, where they could use some work, all while you watched. He didn’t gloat to his men, he didn’t ridicule. Your heart swelled as you found yourself just a little more in love with him.

His eye found yours and you blushed at him. That glimmer told you he knew exactly what you were thinking. You turned away, mentally yelling at yourself to get ahold of yourself. You’ve been together this long and you were still a young love kind of person around him. You glanced at your carefully wrapped package, smiling as you hugged it to you. 

A hand covered your eyes, and a voice sent ripples through you, “Hey, kitten. I know I’m cool, but you don’t gotta turn away like that.” You laughed, turning back to him, pushing up on your toes to kiss him. He returned, tilting his head to seal his lips over yours. He smelled of musk and sweat, a scent that was all Masamune. You breathed deep, revelling in just that small piece of him.

The kiss ended all too soon and that beautiful sapphire eye was watching you. “So, kitten, what brings you out here?” You held up a box. He looked at it, not quite getting it yet. 

“In my time,” you started, ensuring no one but him could hear, “we gave gifts to our significant others at Christmas time. So I have a gift for you…Merry Christmas” His face looked astonished for a moment. It was always cute when he did that.

But he recovered before you could celebrate for too long, “I’ve heard of this holiday the missionaries celebrate. Birth of their savior. That the same thing?” He looked almost eager to hear about it, so you further explained.

“The holiday started that way, yes. Brought over by the missionaries,” you thought about the history, thinking how funny that it was history for you but current events for him, “But in my time, Christianity didn’t fully take hold in all the regions,” you decidedly didn’t share the reason for that, “But the tradition of gifts remains. But for lovers” you ended on a whisper, feeling suddenly a little sheepish.

He looked at the package again, “For lovers, eh?” You nodded, holding out the package. His face had turned slightly grumpy, your heart giving a thump of “did-i-do-something-wrong” at it. “Can’t take it,” he said, your heart cracking just a tiny bit at it. You didn’t ask why, afraid that the answer might hurt a little bit more than you were ready for

You told him bye and made your way back to Azuchi. You had to forcibly refrain from sighing, but it didn’t help as another rush of air left your body. You looked at the present, wrapped in blue cloth that had been left over from the haori, the ribbon you so carefully curled, the bow looking up at you, all ready to be untied. 

“Those sighs, that prettily wrapped box,” a deep voice, amused but somehow also sympathetic reached your ears, “and your very entertaining downward face make me think that our dear friend has given his favorite “kitten” another case of the blue dragon heartache.” You turned, finding Mitsuhide smiling at you, and an Ieyasu not smiling at you.

“Tch,” Ieyasu clicked his tongue, “At this point, the blue dragon’s infected everything. She leaped into it, after I warned her, so if she’s not used to it, she’s hopeless.” Your lip twitched at Ieyasu’s complaining, but he was right. When you agreed to be Masamune’s lover, you signed up for him, so you couldn’t be down that he didn’t quite understand what it meant to reject your gift.

You looked to the two men, taking a breath, “Yeah...thanks Ieyasu.” He blinked, his eyes widening before he could school his face and look away, muttering a “whatever weird woman” that you learned a long time ago was his way of showing that he was flattered. You nodded, gathering your gift to your chest and made your way to your room. You’d explain again to Masamune why the gift was important and try again. Even if he didn’t return it, it was the giving that mattered.

Dinner time came and went and you decided to stay and help Masamune clean up. You washed and put things away, finally finding the moment to attempt your Christmas moment again. “Masamune,” you started, catching his eye, “I wanted to talk about the gift I tried to give…” You trailed off, feeling nerves well up at the thought of risking rejection again.

“Ah, glad you reminded me,” Masamune reached into his clothes, pulling out a small, somewhat beaten up, box, handing it to you. You blinked, taking the box in confusion. “Couldn’t let you give me a lover’s gift without me giving one back,” he explained, smiling at your expression, “It’d cramp my cool. I can’t let you cramp my style like that.”

[Foolish blue dragon…] You pouted at him a moment, handing him his gift. It didn’t last long, as his smiling face forced you to return it back to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, standing tiptoe to kiss him. He returned it, keeping it brief, despite your attempts, eyeing you after, “Go on, open it.” 

You opened the box, finding parchment, a few different colored inks, and brushes. You looked up, as he responded, “For your fashion thing.” You felt little pricks of tears in your eyes, holding the gift close. He opened his, unfolding the haori, “I like this. You make it?” You could only nod as he slipped on the blue coat, “Nice. Think I’ll wear it all the time, now.” He put a hand on your head, your eyes lifting as he stole one more kiss from you, “Meri Kurisumasu,” he murmured, repeating your earlier words to him.


	38. 12 days of Ikemen Christmas.  Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Spoiler alert* This story takes place during Shingen’s route, while MC and Shingen are in the present.
> 
> On the third day of Christmas, my Sengoku gave to me  
> Three Jewels from Shingen

It was a nice afternoon, enjoying a treat with Shingen. It was nice in this time period and with Shingen out of the hospital and healthy as ever, you had taken him out on the town. Currently, you were sitting in a small cafe, letting him enjoy some cake while you both had tea. 

“Yukimura would yell at me about this cake,” Shingen said, taking another bite, frosting staining the corner of his lip until his quite distracting tongue moved to capture it, “It’s sweets, topped with sweets. Brilliant.” You had to work hard not to laugh as he took way too much delight in this endeavor of yours.

To keep from watching those sensuous lips work, you decided to glance around the cafe, instantly noticing that eyes were watching you. More to the point, they were watching the man with you. [He’ll attract attention anywhere he goes…] You thought, not for the first time. You looked back to the man before you. Even when his eyes did take in his surroundings, he didn’t seem to notice, or care, about the eyes on him. Your heart fluttered at that. This big, handsome man was yours and all yours. It was flattering, to say the least.

“I bet you miss Yuki, huh?” You rested your chin on your hand, remembering the friends you had made in the Sengoku era, “He’s probably missing you, too.” It was hard imagining Yukimura without his father-like friend. Not that he couldn’t manage, just, the two became inseparable in a way. It was sad that bringing Shingen here split that up. [They’ll be together again, soon. No biggie, right?]

“He’ll be alright,” Shingen said, looking at you, “He’ll be busy keeping Kenshin in check in Sasuke’s place. He won’t have time to miss me.” The image of poor Yukimura following Kenshin around like Sasuke had you giggling a little it. You almost felt bad for the hothead. If Kenshin hadn’t killed him by the time you returned, you made a promise to reward the hothead for his efforts.

It took a moment while you were lost in your thoughts, but soon you realized that there was a silence. Shingen wasn’t eating his cake, but watching the cafe customers. [Did he notice them looking at him? Does it bother him? I don’t see why it would...he’s popular even in his home.] Further inspection though led to the understanding that he was specifically watching something about the customers.

“Why…” he paused, as if reaffirming some assessment he just made, “are all the couples here exchanging gifts?” You glanced around, watching small presents being exchanged. You hadn’t told Shingen about the tradition, as you wanted to wait til you were home, so you could give him his in private. But it seemed the cat was out of the bag.

“It’s Christmas,” you started, your voice near wistful. Shingen looked at you, expecting further explanation, “While I’m sure the missionaries from the Sengoku era treat this differently…” you blushed a little, giddy at the knowledge that you would get to share this with Shingen, “At Christmas, here in Tokyo-Edo, couples exchange gifts with each other. It’s somewhat a romantic winter holiday.” Your voice had grown quiet as your described it, images of romantic overtures with Shingen filling your imagination. 

“Gifts?” He mused, leaning forward a bit leaning his chin onto his hand, almost mimicking your pose, “And why am I just now hearing of how I could shower my goddess with gifts?” You laughed, then, your face fully red at that. 

“I was going to tell you at home,” you explained. He continue to watch you with a face that could only be described as the face of the cat to the bowl of cream. “I wanted to give you a gift, but not in front of everyone.” He blinked, more a slow lowering of his lids and reopening his eyes, smiling.

“And what about me? Do I get to venture to attempt to give a gift to such a beautiful woman?” You laughed a little, reaching for a cell phone. He couldn’t shop for gifts with you right there, after all, could he? It was time for reinforcement. Time for secrecy. Time for the skills of the ninja.

Time...for Sasuke.

“I’ll be right there,” came the reply on the phone. You told Shingen that he could venture with Sasuke and you’d see him at home. You stood, giving him a goodbye and left.

An hour or so later, Sasuke was adjusting his glasses, holding varying items, stuffed bears, chocolate boxes, fabric, sewing materials, and the like, stating, “Shingen-sama. I’m not sure I’m the best judge of what to gift a woman for this holiday.” He cleared his throat, as if emphasizing a point.

“Hmm,” Shingen seemed to be ignorant of Sasuke’s meaning, “I need something special for her. These are good, but they just don’t seem to do justice to the woman.” He pulled some more items off a shelf, stationary, a plant for “zen”, “I consider myself a connessier of women. You don’t get a special woman just any common gift.” 

Sasuke nodded, sagely, his mind taking notes as Shingen shopped. They left, wandering the shopping center, peeking at different gift ideas, none that seemed to inspire the warlord of love. All around, Christmas lights twinkled, Shingen musing, “Shame that this isn’t a date with her. Ah, the way her eyes lit up taking me around the town today…” He rambled on, Sasuke listening with grave attention.

A jeweler was calling to the pair, Shingen’s attention eyeing the glittering jewels on display. “She will love this one..” the seller stated, holding up a bracelet studded in diamonds. Shingen considered, looking at rings, necklaces, other shiny things that would have most girls falling over themselves, but nothing seemed to satisfy.

Eventually, though, he did find something. “Oooh,” the shopkeep gushed, pulling the item out, “this can be customized with jewels of your choice. Something a little more…” a pause, and a wink at Shingen, “personable a gift.” Shingen nodded, citing this would be the perfect gift. 

It was dark when Shingen returned. Stepping into the front door of their shared apartment and removing his shoes. “In here…” you called, Shingen following your voice to the room you shared. 

You had changed your clothes, wearing a romantic, but comfortable red dress, two cups and a bottle of sake in front of you, your television had been turned on to a fireplace scene, a comfy looking fire burning on the display. Shingen sat down, taking the bottle to fill your cup before he allowed you to fill his. 

You sat, just enjoying each other for a moment. Drinking and making small, quiet, comments here and there. Soon, though, it had come time. You pulled out your box, handing it quietly to him. “Normally you don’t open your gift in front of the giver…” you started, feeling sheepish, “but I’d like to see your face when you open yours.”

Shingen smiled, handing you an oblong box. It was small, you wondered what he had found. You took it, setting it aside to open later. Shingen was unwrapping his gift, pulling out a stuffed bear. He smiled, noting the critter wore a very familiar kimono. He reached in the box again, finding another bear, also draped in a kimono. He glanced up, the knowing smirk already there as he stated, “They look familiar. I wonder who they are.”

“They’re us…” you smiled, your face heating, “I stitched them myself. The kimono was from old fabric I had left over from when…” you paused, remembering the handkerchief you had given him 500 years ago. You knew he still kept it in his pocket, and that it was as pristine as the day he received it.

“I’ll treasure them,” he said, gesturing to your box. You flushed, trembling hands taking your own gift. [I can’t believe I’m opening this in front of him..]. Under the wrapping, you found a velvety box, and in that…

A golden chain, hanging from it, a gleaming emerald, surrounded by two tanzanite gems, their blue winking up at you. You held the necklace, looking to Shingen in awe. 

His face held a tinge of red as he explained, “I was told emerald was the birthstone of your month. And tanzinite,” he gestured to the blue stones, “are mine.” You looked back at the piece, tears pricking at your eyes. You heard him shift, feeling his arms wrap around you, pulling your to his chest, his heart beat against your ear, hearing air filling his lungs as he breathed, feeling his warmth and life. “As long as I can, I will guard…” he lifted the necklace, his thumb running over one tanzanite, as if indicating the stone’s meaning, “and cherish you,” finishing on the other stone.

“Oh…” was all you could say. Shingen’s fingers gently lifted your chin, bringing your lips to his for a kiss. The kiss was long and deep, filling your with warmth all the way to your toes. Warm tears flowed down your cheeks as he gently moved to stand, bringing your with him, the kiss never breaking. He gently pushed you, continuing to kiss you breathless, into the bedroom. You honestly couldn’t name a better Christmas than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mc, I put with a may birthday...I dunno...blue and green are pretty. Tanzinite and torquise being the birthstones of December, Shingen’s Ikesen birthday.


	39. 12 days of Ikemen Christmas.  Fourth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fourth day of Christmas, my Sengoku gave to me  
> Healing herbs with Ieyasu   
> Three jewels from Shingen  
> A two sword wielding Masamune  
> And a Sasuke hiding in the ceiling.

You roamed through the halls, rubbing your arms for warmth. The servants of Ieyasu’s residence had said he was tending his garden. [But it’s winter. Isn’t it too cold for the plants outside?] You arrived, finding Wasabi lingering close to the building. Sure enough, the blanket of snow told you it was impossible to have a garden out here. [So where is he?]

You left, hoping to seek out the servants once more. Rounding a corner, you smacked face first into something soft, the “oof” telling you that the soft thing was human. Backing up, you rubbed your slightly sore nose, muttering an apology. “If you become anymore attentive, you’re going to end up like *him*.” The contrary tone, the dour attitude, it could only be…

You glanced up, finding green eyes staring at you. Your cheeks reddened at the chiding and you had to bite back another apology. Your eyes searched for something to say that wasn’t an “I’m sorry” and you noticed the items in his arms. He was carrying various pouches, the scent telling you he most likely had medicinal herbs. You pointed at them, “What are those?”

He rolled his eyes, telling you he was going to make more medicine. You chirped that you would join him, Ieyasu eyeing you, dubiously. “You can help if you’ll stop looking so dopey in the hallway,” he conceded, muttering about how it might keep you out of trouble if you were with him and you could swear something about trying not to accidentally make poison. You fixed your smile on your face and followed. You knew that this was Ieyasu’s way of saying he didn’t mind spending time with you and could probably use the help. You had become quite the herbalist’s interpreter in your time in the Sengoku.

You followed, going to a room you knew well. You sat, Ieyasu taking the grinder wheel and placing the first bit of root in the bowl. You recognized the roots as spikenard root. Thinking for a moment, you realized that wintertime probably meant a lot of fevers and flu illnesses. [They don’t have vaccines for flu yet...it must be hard in the Sengoku without people like Ieyasu]. You automatically reached for some jars, preparing to store the medicine Ieyasu had prepared. “Is fever common this time of year?” You couldn’t ask about fevers in this time period, but you were still curious.

Ieyasu nodded, “With few herbalists having the resources to grow things, we rely on the dried herbs that I have stored here. So, I have my work cut out for me, if you’ll let me get back to it. Unless you have other silly questions?” You nodded, the room filling with the clink of jars and the sound of stone on stone. You let your mind wander to the future of your timeline, where Ieyasu took over the shogunate and Edo’s gardens. You smiled a little, wondering if Ieyasu knew how much influence he’d eventually have, and what he’d think about that.

“So, how do you make up the shortage? Since, you said that you said you were using only…” You trailed off, watching to see if he’d answer before you let loose your knowledge of the Edo Era. Ieyasu paused, giving you a look. 

“Earlier, what were you looking for in my garden?” You blanched a little, sheepishly replying you were looking for him. His eyes rolled and turned back to the grinder, “How did you survive knowing so little of the world around you?” You hid a grin, thinking [Because this isn’t the world that was around me when I grew up.] 

“What happens when you run out?” You asked, Ieyasu pausing again. “Then,” he said, sighing as if the answer should be obvious, “that’s it. We will have to wait to be able to forage for more herbs and replenish our stores.” You bit your lip, wondering how you could help with that. In the era 500 years in the future, you had greenhouses to plant food, even in the colder months. [That’s it!]

“Ah..I just remembered,” you said, trying to think as you spoke in effort to throw off the blond man’s suspicion, “I have...an...errand...at...MASAMUNE’s,” you spoke a little too loudly on his name, your idea snowballing in your head, “I’ll be back!” Before he could respond, you rushed from the room, leaving one confused fink behind. “I swear, it’s like she’s a second, but crazier, Mitsunari,” Ieyasu said to no one.

“So…” Masamune pursed his lips, reciting what you had told him, “this ‘greenhouse’ can store herbs, food, and other plants through the winter without dying.” You knew you had him at growing food all year and not having to worry about winter shortage. You explained how it worked, and how you gathered water (as there were no sprinklers in this time period) to keep them wet. That blue eye watched you, “Sounds amazing, lass,” he started, your heart swelling, “But it sounds like it might not work. Water, workers, all that. But I can try it…” You cheered.

You were running to get more workers when you found Ieyasu, “More errands?” You blanched, laughing nervously. 

“Y-yeah...busy busy,” you chirped, attempting to move past him.

“Why is that wild windstorm of a man measuring my home?” Ieyasu’s eyes met yours and you were sure you were a deer caught in headlights. “Would it have something to do with your *errand*?” You could explain, right? [Come on, brain.]

“Maybe? I can’t know what Nobunaga orders you all to do when I’m not around…” You were hedging and you knew it.

“Mm-hm, that’s why he told me you told him not to tell me,” Ieyasu narrowed his gaze and you silently started cursing the One-Eyed Dragon’s ultimate, but inevitable betrayal. 

“Ah…” you fished, searching for anything [Wait...It’s Christmas time...at least it would be]. You looked at Ieyasu, blushing as your explanation came together in a heart swelling ramble, “Where I come from, you give gifts to your significant other in the winter and you said herbs might get scared so I thought I could help make a greenhouse with Masamune’s help.” You ended, taking a deep breath.

He blinked, “You couldn’t just *ask* me about my herbs?” His voice was incredulous, your heart dropping a little. “I have enough for the people of Azuchi. I don’t need a,” he paused, searching for your word, “greenhouse. From what Masamune said, it’d be a long and arduous process. I don’t need to deal with that and my servants don’t need it.” You turned, completely deflated. [I ruined Christmas..oh well]

“Are you going to stand there, looking vacant, or can I get back to work?” Ieyasu asked, snapping you back into the present...past...reality. Ieyasu breezed past you again, leaving you to follow behind, “I should have just left you there…” he was muttering in front of you, “but then Nobunaga would get cross for you getting whisked off while standing there like a wooden post.” You bit your lip at the care in Ieyasu’s grump.

You were busy for the next few days, meaning you were unable to visit with Ieyasu. It gave you some time to think on a gift for the winter holiday, but also to appease the grumpy warlord. You wondered if you injured his pride, as he didn’t like asking for help or owing people, by asking Masamune to help with the greenhouse.

One day, though, a commotion reached your attention. You moved closer, keeping yourself unnoticeable as maids continued to chatter, “I was told he worked from sunrise to sunset and the building was loud.” Another responded, “I was told he paid people in extra rice. I wonder what was so important he would give away such a precious commodity.” [Who are they talking about?]

You tapped a maid, asking what was going on. “Ah...forgive me, Princess,” the maids looked concerned as the other went on, “Lord Ieyasu has been building something. But won’t let anyone really see what.” [Ieyasu..?] You thanked the maids and excused yourself. It was time to see a certain herbalist.

You found him, standing in wait outside his castle. You greeted him and he returned the same. You couldn’t help but feel awkward. He rolled his eyes, holding out his hand, “Well…” he said, a faint tinge of pink on his face, “are you coming or not?” You gave your hand over to him and he led you inside. You navigated through the halls, passing what you knew was the bath area, before coming onto a new room. Ieyasu opened the door and slid inside, tugging you in after him.

The room was still a little chilly, but waist high walls, and fabric coverings kept the room warmer than the outdoor air. There was also a kind of moisture in the air. [It must be humid because of the bath next door. I wonder if it keeps this room warmer too?] You glanced at Ieyasu as he moved about the room, noticing the small plants and drying herbs above. You watched Ieyasu, taking in him and the room, “So, you have a greenhouse…” your voice sounded in awe, even to your ears. 

“Greenhouse?” Ieyasu straightened, looking you over shaking his head, “Why would I paint it green? It’s a hot house. At night, after the baths, I use their fires to heat the place, so it stays warm in the night. It’s warm enough in the daytime with the hothouse at night to keep my herbs growing fine.” You stared at the blond, feeling a now familiar pang in your heart. The more you were around him, the more in love you were with this blond sourpuss.

“That’s really amazing, Ieyasu,” you offered, Ieyasu turning his head, busying himself with herbs, offering no response. “Really, it is!” You stepped closer, insisting your point, “Thanks to you, hundreds won’t have to go without medicine. Masamune would love this, too.” You remembered the strawberry greenhouses in Tokyo, a smile blooming to your face as you remembered teenage you picking them for strawberry cakes. Ieyasu clicked his tongue, but you were too lost in memory land to notice.

You walked a little faster, catching up enough to touch your face to his back, your arms wrapping around his middle, a surprised gasp escaping the man. You nuzzled him a moment, taking in his warmth and scent. “Anyone tell you that you’re amazing?” You murmured to his back, a grunt being your response. You didn’t care, squeezing him a little tighter.

“If you squeeze any tighter…” he complained, his back muscles tensing a little, but his voice soft for a change, “I won’t get any work done.” You let him go, albeit with reluctance. You expected to keep walking, so you were surprised when you walked straight into his chest, your surprise muffled by his clothing.

His arm wrapped around you before you could back away. You stood for a moment, frozen on the spot. “You said you wanted one. So I built one.” You smiled, happy you had given him such a great idea that would make him happy, even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself. “You also said something about gifts. So, that’s my gift.”

“Aw…” you held him tighter, responding to him in kind, “I haven’t given you anything, though…”

He shook his head, “You gave me the idea. So I made it for you.” You hugged him tighter, Ieyasu complaining again that you were holding him too tightly. Still, he didn’t seem too keen on letting you go just yet. So there you two stood, your head resting on his shoulder and shared a moment just for the two of you.

“You dope..” Ieyasu muttered, stroking your back, pulling you closer, “don’t ever allow Masamune to meddle in our lives like that again.” You gave a start, wondering what else the two talked about to make him say that. Giving in, you wrapped your arms around his middle, once more, cuddling in his warmth. 

“I promise,” You felt his head bob above you in a nod, then he let you go, you releasing him in turn. “Now, let’s go, before you really make me drop all these.” You followed him in silence, finishing transferring his dried herbs into medicine. Even if you couldn’t wish him a Merry Christmas due to the time, you were happy you got to spend time with him on this gift you both had ended up creating.


	40. 12 days of Ikemen Christmas.  Fifth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fifth day of Christmas, my Sengoku gave to me  
> Five Golden Boys of Hidemom  
> Herbs with Ieyasu  
> Three jewels from Shingen  
> A two sword wielding Masamune  
> And a Sasuke hiding in the ceiling.

The plan was all mapped out in your head. Now, to get the help of the warlords of Azuchi! You arrived at the secret meeting place. Even Nobunaga was getting in on this event. Your Sengoku family, all together, all conspiring, all to give your lover and, hopefully, future husband a Christmas gift to remember.

“Okay, first, Masamune…” you brought the warlords to order, dishing out your plan. The five offered ideas of their own, the chatter bringing you to a frenzy of excitement. Meals were planned, Ieyasu offering to give stomach aids for the aches he was sure he was going to hear about later, Nobunaga even suggested a sleuth of sweets to celebrate [I’m sure that’s more for him that Hideyoshi].

“Why are we doing this, again?” Ieyasu asked, “Didn’t we already try something like this for his birthday? Or did you all finally lose the last of your collective minds?” You laughed, explaining Christmas and the holiday of cheer and giving to the group.

“So,” Nobunaga asked, holding his fist to his chin, “you said ‘gifts’ what do *I* get?” You laughed, citing that the western countries shared gifts with family, but in Japan, it was a more intimate affair. “I never thought the monks that visit here would have something like that.” You had to rush to explain that the gift giving part was more a modern twist on Christmas. Last thing you needed was the missionaries visiting Nobunaga to lose their cool regarding their savior’s holiday.

“But we want gifts,” Masamune piped up, “Least, I do. And since we’re all pitching in for Hideyoshi, I say we get gifts too.”

And that was the story of how you found yourself working overtime in order to find Christmas gifts for your Sengoku family.

You were at a shop, looking at various jars and tools, searching for something for the cranky warlord. [Why does Ieyasu have to be so hard to shop for?] You had something for the other four, but he was a challenge.

A hand in front of your face startled you, straightening and almost headbutting the owner of the hand. “You were so focused on that bowl,” Hideyoshi was saying, taking a number of steps back, “You didn’t even hear me calling. What are you doing?” You couldn’t tell him you were roped into getting the warlords presents because you were trying to get them into setting up a Christmas shindig for Hideyoshi.

“Ah…” you flustered, laughing nervously, “Just…looking for…things for Ieyasu…” you were stalling [Come on brain, think!], “…I figured…he needed more materials for his herbaling.” [Good job]

He stared at you, you swore he could hear your heartbeat, but eventually he smiled, “Here, I’ll help.” You were almost dizzy with relief that he didn’t ask more questions. So, together the two of you picked out jars for Ieyasu. He insisted on following you for your purchases for the rest of the warlords, suspiciously helpful, even for Hideyoshi.

A ways away, Nobunaga and Mitsuhide stood together, watching the pair of you. “I must say,” Mitsuhide said, smiling at the couple, “this idea of gifts from Masamune is turning out quite wonderfully.”

Nobunaga glanced at the foxlord, “And who, might I ask, told Hideyoshi to help?” The kitsune’s face turned toward his lord, a smirk gracing his features. “My lord,” Mitsuhide said, his voice a mock innocence, “I only thought that our dear, bright chatelaine would need help for her laborious task.” Nobunaga huffed in amusement, “An interesting gift you have given, forcing the two to spend time together.” Mitsuhide didn’t answer and the two continued to watch and follow, ensuring that Mitsuhide’s meddling bore fruit.

“I will carry that,” Hideyoshi said, his arms already loaded with various items. You held the final gift, a bolt of fabric that you had special plans for, closely to your chest. “You have enough…” you said, Hideyoshi already balancing gifts to reach out for the one in your arms. Down toppled whetstones, a hard to come by text, konpeito, new brush and ink, Hideyoshi’s hand managing to catch the jars before they could shatter.

“I-I’ll help…” you said, your face red as you both moved to pick up your purchases. 

Hideyoshi batted at your hand, “I’ve got them, let me.” For a moment, you both played a game of handsies, Hideyoshi eventually taking yours to bring to his lips. You blushed all the way to your ears at the bold gesture of affection. “I’ve got them,” he said slower. You could only nod in response.

Gifts gathered, you walked back to Azuchi. Hideyoshi deposited the purchases and you set out to wrap them in pieces of fabric you had obtained from your seamstress friends. Hideyoshi watched you, noticing something, “I knew you were buying gifts but I count five…” He worked to keep his face blank, but you detected a tension in his voice. 

“I…” you started, biting your lip, “I have to make yours. It’s special.” [Because you’re special] You looked at Hideyoshi, hoping to convey your thoughts so you wouldn’t have to give the game away. He watched you a moment, his face unreadable, but after a blink, his face grew warm again, letting the matter drop.

The day for giving came, Nobunaga gathering everyone to the war room for the occasion. You were surprised that along with your gifts to them, the warlords had bestowed gifts upon you. Sewing notions, bolts of pretty fabric, and a castella from Masamune. Your eyes pricked with tears at the touching gesture. You gave each warlord his gift and celebrations and feasting began.

“Now…” Nobunaga said, looking to Hideyoshi and you, his eyes gleaming in triumphant pleasure, “Hideyoshi.” Hideyoshi came forward, bowing to his lord. “The five of us,” Nobunaga said, the room growing quiet, “have decided to give you a gift.” Hideyoshi looked confused. “You remember that we would not give you my lucky charm to marry,” Nobunaga continued, looking amused, “As the leader of her five brothers, I give you permission to marry.”

“My lord?” Hideyoshi couldn’t believe his ears. You couldn’t believe your ears. “Nobunaga-sama, I…” You could see his shoulders shake with emotion, the Azuchi five descending upon their mother hen. Cheers and blessings were given and suddenly the two of you were being escorted out of the room. The door shut, leaving you both out in the cold.

“Um…” you said, feeling sheepish, “Shouldn’t weddings take place before the consummation?”

“Why didn’t you give me a gift?” Hideyoshi asked, making you tense in response [Crap, he noticed!] You glanced over, your face now beet red. You explained his was in your room and that you wanted to give it to him alone.

“Well,” Hideyoshi glanced at the door, “Now’s as good a time as any.” You both made your way to your rooms, your face heating more by the minute. You hoped he’d like it. It was something of a more modern thing you had for him. You entered your room, Hideyoshi looking around, “I see no gift…”

As he took in the room, you removed your kimono, revealing the gift underneath. You had stitched together a lingerie piece you had seen once. A small nightgown, emphasizing all the right things. Hideyoshi’s eyes found you as he spoke, his words trailing off into silence as he took you in. 

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked. 

“You should come warm me up, then.” You tried for coy, but nerves made you sound a little more genuine than that.

He stepped to you, kissing you. His arms brought you in close, your kimono falling to the floor as his tongue sought entrance to your mouth. You moaned as you both seemed to melt together to the floor. You were almost disappointed when his lips left yours. “This is the best gift.”

You smiled, “Yeah…best gift ever.” Your lips met as your bodies came together.


	41. 12 days of Ikemen Christmas.  Sixth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas, my Sengoku gave to me  
> Six konpeito eaten with Nobunaga  
> Five Golden Boys of Hidemom  
> Four walls for herbs with Yasu   
> Three jewels from Shingen  
> A two sword wielding Masamune  
> And a Sasuke hiding in the ceiling.

It was late and you were cold. Though he had abdicated and Hideyoshi was in charge, Nobunaga kept himself in the loop with the happenings of his former war council. It was normal for him to be up late into the night. Didn’t make it any less cold, though. You tossed a little, cuddling deeper into the futon and blankets, attempting to warm your small space. It was no use, you had grown too used to Nobunaga’s closeness and warmth for you to sleep alone.

Giving up on sleep, you dressed yourself, snuggling into your haori as you left to find the man whom you defied space and time for. You found him at a table, reading a document, and eating his favorite treat. Your lip twitched at that. [Hideyoshi would have a heart attack if he saw this. I’d be in for an earful] You approached your love, sitting next to him, and leaned onto him for warmth and comfort.

Though he never moved, nor tensed, or gave physical notion that he was aware of you, he spoke, “You should be in bed. It’s cold, tonight.”

“That’s why I’m here,” you responded, slipping your hand into his, drawing him away from his business, “It’s too cold to be in bed without you.”

Nobunaga smiled, his eyes glittering in that way that always make your heart flutter. The look that said you were conquered and a thoroughly enjoyed conquest. You couldn’t help but return his with a look of your own that reminded him that he was the conquered one. The secret challenges you both offered one another keeping the heat and spice in your life. It was fun to have such competition and you weren’t one to lose.

You peeked over the missive, “Hideyoshi is doing well, I assume?” Nobunaga nodded, stating that he expected no less of his most loyal vassal. You noticed another note, this one folded, its contents secret. “What’s that one?”

“This?” He held up the paper, eyeing you, “It’s addressed to you. I was not aware that you and Hideyoshi were exchanging reports.”

You flushed, taking the letter, “Hideyoshi told me the others were pestering me about how we were doing. So I’ve been writing about our life to them. Letting them know we’re okay and happy.”

He arched a brow, “What do you tell them?”

“Oh, you know,” you replied, “that you’re eating well to Hideyoshi, that we’ve been travelling and exploring to Masamune, that we’ve learned more of western medicine to Ieyasu, that I will try and send Mitsunari books...Hoping Mitsuhide’s life is going well in hiding. Things like that.”

“You give Mitsunari books?” Nobunaga was curious. You didn’t see the trap.

“Yes, I gave him some as a holiday gift and promised a birthday gift. Though, I don’t know when his birthday is...I just sorta am going to have to guess.”

A hand reached, taking your chin, ensuring you saw nothing but those red hot gems watching you, “Do you often give gifts to other men?”

[Whoops] You waved your hands, your words tripping over themselves, “O-of course not. Just my family. And you…”

You slipped a piece of something dark from your kimono. You had planned to give it to him Christmas morning, but felt now would be a good time, all things considered. You pushed the small cube towards him across the table. He released you, staring at the sweet given to him, his eyes dubious.

“It’s chocolate,” you explained. You told him of how the conquistador’s found it in exploration and it was a commodity only found in Spain and you were lucky to even find this much to trade. Your explanation turned into a long winded discussion of chocolate and how in your world it was a treat you gave your loved ones, or handmade for your lover. You spoke of how, eventually, there would be different types and other facts. [I’m turning into Sasuke]

“Chokoreito…” Nobunaga murmured, examining the small brick, putting it to his nose to smell it, assessing the treat with great interest and care. You couldn’t help but find him adorable in these moments, those moments where he once more reminded of the world at large. It made him seem so young and almost innocent. You could nearly forget he was, at one point, the most feared man in all of Japan.

“You still need to be reminded,” Nobunaga continued, giving you a side look, “This is a decent apology gift, but I demand more.”

“Now just you wait a mome-” You didn’t get a chance to finish your objection. 

He put the chocolate between his teeth, his face taking on boyish mischief. He took your abrupt halt in speech to bring his face to yours, kissing the chocolate into both of your mouths. You gave a low moan as the bittersweet delight melted over your tongue as his own pushed in between your lips. Eventually, the chocolate taste was gone, but Nobunaga’s kiss continued. Teeth nipped at your lips, making you whimper in response. Heat began to build up as you clung to his clothes, your own teeth biting into his bottom lip, sucking it to you as he began to pull away. 

He smirked, seemingly satisfied and let you go. Now all riled up and heated, you were left to watch as he returned to his report. [Damn him and his smugness...I’ll show him]

“You know…” you said, pointing to the small jar next to his papers, “Hideyoshi would skin me alive if he knew I was allowing such a travesty.” He laughed, picking up a handful of konpeito, pushing one into your mouth as he placed the rest in your hand.

“Now you can’t tell him,” Nobunaga kept his devious look, continuing his effort to stir up excitement into you, “You’re an accomplice now.” Your mouth was again overtaken with the taste of Nobunaga and sweets and soon after, even the absence of clothes couldn’t cool you down.


	42. 12 days of Ikemen Christmas.  Seventh day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the seventh day of Christmas, my Sengoku gave to me  
> Seven gifts from Kenshin  
> Six konpeito eaten with Nobunaga  
> Five Golden Boys of Hidemom  
> Four walls for herbs with Yasu   
> Three jewels from Shingen  
> A two sword wielding Masamune  
> And a Sasuke hiding in the ceiling.

You hadn’t seen him since your discussion on Christmas. It was getting concerning. He had looked so interested as you spoke of gift giving and surprising your loved ones on Christmas Day. You knew what his particular brand of surprising his loved ones was. Was this it? Were you finally going to get the full contact hide n seek that Sasuke and others had warned you of?

“Gifts for those you love…” he had said, before abruptly leaving, not to be seen since. At least, not by you. With people busy checking stores, ensuring supplies kept the army in good straits, and Sasuke’s further training, you hadn’t seen much off the Kasugayama family. Even you were busy, as you had invited Shingen and Yukimura for the holiday. You missed them, and knew Kenshin did too, though he’d never admit to it. Still, the gnawing fear that Kenshin was up to something wouldn’t leave you. It was time to suss out The Dragon of Echigo. 

You first sought out Sasuke. If Kenshin told his plans to anyone, it’d be Sasuke. You found his rooms empty, and searching the castle yielded to astrophysicists, so it was off to the woods with you. Eventually, the smell of gunpowder and smoke bombs alerted you that you were close.

“Look out!” The call gave little time to respond, but you narrowly avoided the star flying at you. Sasuke almost seemed to melt into view from the foliage, adjusting his glasses. “Sorry,” he apologized, “I’m used to Kenshin-sama sneaking up onto me and I reacted before looking.” More of that full contact tag game you hear so much about. You smiled, letting him know everything was ok.

Sasuke offered a stump for you to sit on, deciding to squat down owl-style on the forest floor. “He said he had something important to attend to,” Sasuke stated when you asked if he’d seen him, “He seemed quite excited. I’ve been sworn to secrecy by pain of death, or I’d tell you where he went and hypothesize what he plans.” You didn’t want Sasuke to suffer the end of Kenshin’s sword, so you decided not to press. At least Sasuke didn’t seem worried about Kenshin’s antics, so you felt it was safe to say that the surprise would be pleasant.

Shingen and Yukimura arrived before Kenshin, allowing you time to settle them in with Sasuke’s help. It had become noticeable, though, a growing unease with Sasuke. Of course, he seemed well enough talking with Yuki and socializing and your guests didn’t seem to pick up on it, so maybe it was in your head. [No] you told yourself, [His movements are guarded, like he’s expecting Kenshin to swing any moment. Like he’s expecting doom. But wouldn't Shingen notice?] Shingen and Yuki had known Sasuke almost as long as Kenshin had, and somewhat longer than you.

You waited for Sasuke to return to his duties to approach the Tiger of Kai. “He does seem a bit jumpy,” Shingen had answered your queries, “I am used to this behavior, as it is Kenshin’s favorite pastime to want to ‘spar’ unexpectedly.” You were right. “You should ask Sasuke himself, though…” Shingen trailed off, a flirtatious smirk taking on his features. [Oooh no you don’t], “I heard,” he continued, “some interesting news that the God of War has taken to a particular province without his most treasured Goddess. Wonder where he could be going? I could find out. For a prize from a most benevolent Goddess.” You shook your head, excusing yourself quickly from the man’s presence. You weren’t sure you were ready for whatever prize he’d ask you to bestow.

You sought out Sasuke once again. You were just going to have to convince Kenshin you sussed it out on your own and get Sasuke to spill. You found him, feeding a small chipmunk that he had wrapped with his scarf, the small critter appreciating the warmth. “We need to talk..” you greeted.

“I can’t tell you. Kenshin-sama was adamant,” Sasuke responded, his voice level and neutral. That wasn’t going to stop you.

“You’ve been jumping at shadows since Shingen and Yuki arrived…” you pointed out.

“Must be old habit,” Sasuke hedged. You sighed, reaching out to Sasuke, your eyes pleading. Eventually, he sighed, “Kenshin-sama went to Azuchi.” He adjusted his glasses, “He didn’t say why, but I imagine there’s something there that he thinks will make you smile.” He watched you, gauging your reaction. You blinked, wondering what you might have left behind. [I’ve got my sewing supplies, clothes, cosmetics...what did I leave?] You had Bearsace, safe in you room with Kenshin, so you couldn’t think of what you possibly left.

“Perhaps some *thing* is an inaccurate term,” Sasuke continued, finding your silence evidence that he needed to continue, “But more some *ones*.” You blinked a few times, realization dawning on you.

“He’s bringing Nobunaga and the others…” you knew that Shingen and Nobunaga were not on good terms and Sasuke’s behavior suddenly made sense. “Do you think we should warn Shingen?”

“It might be pertinent, I just haven’t found a way to break it to him. After all, you invited him.” Sasuke watched you, his eyes meaningingful. It was touching that Sasuke cared that you might be hurt at Shingen leaving or lashing out. You thanked Sasuke for his honesty and left.

[How do you tell a man his greatest nemesis is coming for a holiday visit?]

It was late, so tomorrow would have to be the time you let Shingen in on Kenshin’s plans. Shingen already knew he was going there, but not what he planned to come back with. You went to your room, snuggling by yourself in bed.

It was early. Too early. But the ruckus wasn’t letting that stop it. You gave up, cracking your eyes open. You dressed, leaving the room and going towards the commotion. Sasuke was waiting for you, explaining that he didn’t want to have to walk in on you in case you were sleeping or changing. You both moved towards the common rooms, vassals and servants directing you both to the front of the castle. 

You found Shingen, Yukimura in a defensive pose in front of him, and Nobunaga, Hideyoshi mirroring Yukimura’ pose in front of Nobunaga. [Oh no…] It was too late, you couldn’t warn Shingen.

“Had I realized my misfortune in this visit,” Shingen was saying, “I would have politely declined even Japan’s Goddess of War’s invitation.” You almost groaned, wanting to apologize for your lack of foresight.

“If you want to fight, I’ll gladly obliged,” Kenshin’s voice rumbled, his sword already leaving its sheath. Both sides hesitated, Shingen calling Yukimura down.

“Please…” you took advantage of the sudden silence, pleading with the men, “I didn’t realize this would happen, but let’s try and be civil. For me?” You hoped that it would be enough.

Swords were sheathed, Kenshin muttering his disappointment, and peace was restored. You released the air you hadn’t even realized you were holding. Everyone was ushered inside, Kenshin finding your side. You took his offered hand, moving into the castle.

You were whisked to your room, Kenshin citing that preparations for dinner needed to be made. After all, you needed a Christmas feast. You were given a new kimono to wear, Kenshin dressing up as well. You blushed at the garment on him, turning him into a God of Winter rather than a war god.

The feast hall was lively when you arrived. Masamune and Yukimura comparing battle stories, Hideyoshi taking sweets from a somewhat dour Nobunaga while Shingen smirked at the spectacle. Mitsuhide and Ieyasu watched from the sides, both keeping keen eyes on the guests, Sasuke sitting near them, watching Ieyasu, something the blond was keenly noticing.

“Is it common for Kenshin’s ninja to stare so creepily?” Ieyasu finally burst, side eyeing Sasuke.

“I never thought I’d get to sit again with my hero,” Sasuke said, making you laugh. He was a lot cause, poor ninja.

You and Kenshin seated yourself, taking in the feast of the day. Drink, food, and conversation flowed, almost as if the men seated had never been at war. It felt warm and quite nice.

“You’re smiling,” Kenshin was saying, making your turn. He was staring at you. Your smile grew, reaching to touch his face, telling him you were happy. He nodded, then stood, all attention falling on him.

“I have brought you seven gifts for this Kurisumasu,” he stated, proudly, gesturing, “your family.”

You looked at the Azuchi boys, counting, then recounting, “Kenshin…” you whispered, wondering if you finally would be able to see a drunk Kenshin, “there’s six of them.”

He knelt again, bringing his face so close to your that his breath tickled your face, “Do I not count as family?” His voice was so quiet, you were sure that no one but you heard. Your eyes widened, tears burning at your eyes. 

“Of course,” you said, tears spilling over, “My husband is the most important addition.” His lips came to yours, the collective din of the hall fading into nothingness as your world became the two of you for a moment. “Merry Christmas, Kenshin.”


	43. 12 days of Ikemen Christmas.  Eighth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eighth day of christmas my sengoku gave to me  
> Kennyo and his Ikko Ikki

You tilted your head left, then right, examining every bit of the material in your hands for discrepancies. The seams were tight, not a stitch could be seen, and the measurements appeared even with your calculations. The fabric, a soft waterfall in your hands, had been dyed the deepest purple you could find, accented with gold, making both stand out to the eye. Kennyo might not be the flashiest man around, but you couldn’t think of a more suitable piece for the big man to wear. Assuming he would wear it.

You folded the haori and placed it in a box, wrapping that up in more purple fabric. You didn’t want the piece to get ruined and you had a walk ahead of you. You stepped into the hallway, checking one way, then another, finding the castle quiet. [Yes...coast is clear] You crept through the halls, slipping into the night. A stab of guilt shot through you, after all, Nobunaga and co. had given you shelter and kinship, but you just couldn’t ignore the gentle giant who claimed demonhood with the most kindest look in his eyes. A kindness that was only born from travesty. No, you couldn’t leave him be. 

The trees of the forest blotted out what little light there was, their branches blocking the moon, making the night seem more ominous than needed. Still, you pushed onward, your breath held as you crept through the foliage. You jumped at shadows, tensed when twigs would pop under your geta, and the night creatures searching their food had you crying out on more than one occasion.

Soon, though, light pierced the darkness. Kennyo’s makeshift settlement added a warm glow that hurt your eyes for a small moment. Shadows flitting about let you know that guards were circulating about. You had to be careful, lest they take you for an intruder. You held your package close to you, straightening as best as you could, preparing to call out.

“I have warned you time and again,” a deep voice rumbled behind you. Your voice was high pitched, almost painfully so, as you gave a small shriek. Midnight eyes gazed down at you, the glow of the makeshift lantern giving Kennyo’s face a near evil disposition. He sighed, “And yet you continue to seek out the demons in the forests. One day, you will not find yourself with the luck you possess.” Kennyo moved past you, walking towards the camp. He didn’t turn, but a pause in his steps told you that he was waiting for you to follow. 

You both came into the light, the image of a cluster of warriors wide awake making you blink in awe. Some men trained with one another, others tended fires, some kept watch, a few manning cooking pots, others sitting and taking in a late meal after a long day of whatever it was Kennyo had them do. Kennyo nodded to his guards and stepped further in, his destination being the cooking pot. You glanced to the right, where you knew his shack to be, confused as to why he would come here instead of heading there like normal.

“Here,” his voice was quiet and gentle, lulling you with nothing more than its sound, “sit by the fire. It’s too cold to be wandering around in the dark.” You sat, another monk handing you a bowl of what you assumed was soup. Your stomach grumbled right then and you blushed, thanking the warrior for the bowl and began to sip at your meal. Kennyo also sat, taking in his own meal. You sat together in silence, your eyes roaming over the camp, watching the men around you.

“Ah,” a voice to your left got your attention. One of the men, rice in hand, was looking at you, “You’ve been here a few times before, I remember.” You smiled and nodded, feeling Kennyo tense beside you. “Knew it,” the man continued, “never forget a face.”

“Let alone one so pretty as yours,” another had piped in. You moved, looking towards a man across the fire from where you sat. He tilted his head, a short nodding bow towards you, “Always a pleasure to have a nice lady come to visit.”

Kennyo said nothing, but a radiating tension had you glancing at him at any rate. He was poised perfectly, but his face held a tension that had you worried all the same. The Ikko Ikki continued to talk, conversation flowing from old memories to the day’s activities. The mood was light and warm, so why was Kennyo so tense?

“Come,” Kennyo’s voice had turned gruff, the abruptness making you jump. You apologize, handing your bowl to one of the monks, and stood, excusing yourself to follow the big man who had also gotten up. His movements were stiff as you both walked toward his shack. He slid open a door, gesturing for you to go in first. You stepped inside, noticing that one of the monks had lit a brazier for Kennyo. You stepped to it, holding your hands out to the warmth. The tap of the sliding door striking the frame told you that Kennyo had entered and shut the two of you in.

“A princess of the Oda,” he was chiding, his voice strained, “should not be so open and free with the likes of us.” It was the same old argument. Kennyo had threatened upon your second meeting with him that he would use you to get to Nobuanga, but in so far, he had yet to move towards that idea. 

“The Oda don’t control me…” you pouted, looking up at the large man. His gaze was as intense as his eyes were dark. You stared at each other a moment, sure that he was attempting to intimidate you into leaving and never coming back. “Besides, I have come to like visiting here.”

“Why?” That one word froze the both of you. In a single word, a pain seared through your heart. Pain that was reflected in Kennyo’s eyes. The distance of five hundred years weighed on you, forcing you to swallow the hard lump it had created in your throat. 

“Because I want to see you…” you answered, your words merely a whisper in the face of shared pains. Kennyo looked away, busying himself with feeding Hozuki. You watched him, that same tension from the campfire taking over Kennyo’s pain. “Why did you bring me here? Away from the fire?”

He grunted, clearly not expecting you to have asked that of him. He turned, his gaze piercing you, making you blush despite yourself. He moved closer, taking your chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting you up to face him. Your eyes were wide with curiosity as his other hand moved to your face, fingers brushing over your lips ever so gently. Your eyes fluttered, threatening to close and your breathing became shallow.

“Perhaps,” Kennyo seemed to muse aloud, “I wanted you for myself.” His eyes crinkled, that old pain coming back, “Even for just a moment. Even for a demon like myself. I wanted you all to myself.” His fingers lingered on your lips, your breath making the tips moist.

You took his hand, pulling the fingers from your lips, and held it to your chest. As if pulled by string, his head came lower as his fingers left. You closed your eyes, your breath held as his lips caressed yours. He took his time, letting his lips roam over your top lip, then your bottom, teasing small whimpers from you. With a groan, he finally sealed his mouth over yours, kissing you deeply and fully.

His breathing was ragged as he stepped back. You two stood, allowing yourself to breathe a moment. Your heart hammered in your ears and you knew your eyes seemed dazed as you watched the monk before you.

“Why did you come?” His question seemed more loaded than his words were. You blinked, remembering your package. You held it out, eyes demuring in a sudden fit of timidness. His hand brushed yours as he took it.

“It’s...tradition…” your words were halted as you worked to explain, “to...give...a loved one...a gift in the winter…” You didn’t dare look. If he rejected the present, you weren’t sure you wanted to see it. 

“I see…” he trailed off and an awkward silence filled the room. You didn’t notice him move again, but an arm reached around you, pulling you close to him. Your head against his chest, you could hear his breathing. You wrapped your arms around his waist, cherishing the embrace for a moment. “Thank you,” he murmured, his voice in awe.

The moment ended all too soon, Kennyo releasing you and placing the gift to the side. He held his hand, the silent declaration that it was time for you to go. You took his hand, letting him lead you from the camp. At the edge, his intense gaze and hand tightening over yours made you pause. “Be careful, dear one,” he said.

You nodded, his hand letting yours go and you watched him return to his shack. You turned, intending to move through the brush to find the path back to Azuchi.

“My lady,” you turned, finding one of the ikko ikki from earlier smiling at you, “please come back soon.” Your confusion must have shown, for after a moment he continued, “When you come, our abbott rests easier. He cares dearly for you.”

Another had arrived, “We never thought we’d see the day our abbott would be content ever again.” Their words were causing tears to prick your eyes, “So come back anytime you like.”

A third had appeared, “I’ll escort you back.” You smiled, accepting the escort and bid the community farewell.

Meanwhile, Kennyo had returned to his shack, picking up the gift you had left behind. He carefully unwrapped the present, revealing the box inside. Curiosity overtook him and he opened it, finding the haori inside. A card you had slipped in read “I hope my warmth can reach you in this cold season. Lovingly yours.” 

“Silly fool…” were the words about him or you, even Kennyo didn’t know. Hozuki nuzzled her face into Kennyo’s hand, Kennyo glancing down at her, “Do you like her gift? I will try it on then.” He slipped the fabric over his robes, the small weasel slipping into the folds. There appeared to be a small slip for the small animal to fit into, her head peeking out to stare at him. He smiled, giving a small huff of something akin to happiness, “Never had I thought I could find something to bring peace until I found you…” he said to no one, his eyes glancing upwards to the stars, “I will cherish this gift you have delivered onto me.”


	44. 12 days of Ikemen Christmas.  Ninth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ninth day of Christmas my Sengoku gave to me  
> Fine arts with Yoshi  
> Kennyo and his Ikko Ikki  
> Seven gifts from Kenshin  
> Six konpeito eaten with Nobunaga  
> Five Golden Boys of Hidemom  
> Four walls for herbs with Yasu  
> Three jewels from Shingen  
> A two sword wielding Masamune  
> And a Sasuke hiding in the ceiling.

You examined your outfit in the mirror. You had decided on something festive, but still demure; a red knee length dress with three-quarter sleeves, a soft puff at the top, flowing skirt, sash at the waist and v neck showing off a little bit of cleavage. You wondered if it was too bold or too much, after all, you didn’t want to come off as prudish but were afraid that modern fashions in the dating sector might offend the sensibilities of the former Sengoku warlord that you were going out with.

You sighed, smoothing down the garment, staring at the mirror. You had more demure clothing, of course, but this was a date. Risque wasn’t exactly in your wardrobe but you had a couple of pieces that were daring to wear. You sighed again [I design fashion, but I have never been one to wear it..] It was just going to have to be good enough. You sat down, slipping your legs into stockings, knowing that your legs would somewhat be protected from the cold despite the outfit.

Stepping into the living room, many sets of eyes fell on you. More the the point, they fell on the red silk hugging your form. Masamune, Nobunaga, and Shingen’s eyes held praise, if Shingen’s didn’t also hold a hint of heat that had you blushing in spite of yourself. Ieyasu and Mitsunari seemed surprised at the pick, but neither said anything. Kenshin tried his damnedest for nonchalant, but even he seemed struck by your choice of dress for the evening. Kennyo firmly kept his eyes somewhere other than you. It seemed most everyone approved in some fashion of your date night outfit. All, save one.

“That is too low cut,” Hideyoshi had approached, circling you with vulture like efficiency, his eyes appraising you in a way that only a mother could, “and i hope you’re wearing a coat, because that fabric is keeping nothing warm.” He went on, your cheeks turning red at his picking apart your outfit.

“Leave her, Hideyoshi…” Nobunaga said, eyeing the motherlord. Hideyoshi apologized, stepping away from you to return to his seat. You looked downward, a bout of uncertainty attacking you, telling you that perhaps you should take his advice and change.

You were turning, when a voice breathed over your ear, “If Hideyoshi is that flustered…” you flinched, looking towards He-who-had-no-sense-of-personal-space. Mitsuhide was smirking, entirely aware of the proximity issue, continuing, “then you know you have a winning dress for the evening. Don’t change a single thing.”

Your eyes narrowed as you turned back to the room, but before you could chide him, Yoshimoto had stepped into the room. He wore a simple white dress shirt, a blue blazer over that, and basic slacks. Though the outfit was simple, Yoshimoto remained elegant and sophisticated in the clothing. [Though, I’m starting to feel a little overdressed] You fiddled with your dress as you thought about changing for the third time.

“Masamune thought I should wear this…” Yoshimoto explained. It would seem the warlord of Oshu had an eye for clothes as well as a taste for good food, taking Yoshimoto’s simple attire and flattering it up with a shirt upgrade. “Although, I’m beginning to realize that both he and I underestimated your beauty.” You brightened at that, smiling towards the calm man.

He offered his arm and out you went. “Where are we going?” You didn’t want to spoil the surprise for him, tugging his arm close to you, snuggling against him before the propriety of the public eye robbed you the chance. He gave a start, but relaxed soon enough.

“Somewhere you’ll love, I promise,” you told him, the two of you walking through the brisk winter chill. You had both boarded a train, taking you to the Minato district of Tokyo. Yoshimoto watched the lights of the city pass during your ride, his eyes looking at the wondrous world around him. 

“It’s beautiful,” he commented. You smiled at that. Yoshimoto had proven early on that he had an eye for beautiful things, making this trip of yours all the more exciting for you. Outside, though, you agreed that the lights were beautiful against the darkening sky. Though it was still fairly early to be out, the winter months had made Japan’s sunset come earlier than the summer days. 

Your stop came, both of you exiting the train. You stepped into the crowd, adding to the human river that was Tokyo’s foot traffic. While you walked, you both spoke of varying light topics; how he was getting used to the new world, plans for the future, living with thirteen other men, and just general life. You smiled, laughed, his melodious voice keeping you both easy. Soon, a large building loomed. Your destination was close.

“Okay,” you stopped him, prepping him for what he was about to see. He stared at you, his face growing serious. [Ok, maybe I shouldn’t have made it seem as if we were walking into something bad…] “So...I know you love art and want to protect all things artistic…” you started, excitement bubbling forth, “and seeing that it’s Christmas, I wanted to give you something special…” you were starting to trip over your words, but the giddiness didn’t abade, “but as art isn’t a skill I have-” 

You were cut short when Yoshimoto replied, “Your clothing designs are art enough.” You paused, your face radiating heat as he gazed at you. He took your moment of flustered silence to continue, “You are careful with your lines, giving your figures a lovely silhouette and what facial expressions you make are always lovely and radiant. You might not think them art, but I do, that’s why…” he trailed off, leaving you to stare at him, a proverbial cat having ran off with your tongue.

Minutes ticked by as Yoshimoto’s features melted into a soft look, “But you said you wanted to show me something special…” he prompted, knocking you back into reality.

“Ah..y-yes…” you stammered, “This is the Mori Art Museum.” His eyebrow raised at the name, his voice echoing the question there. “Yes yes...after the fall of the shogunate, the Mori became real estate tycoons and the last made this museum…” He continued to eye you, making you fluster further.

“Alright, then. Show me. If the art here cannot compare to your grace…” he narrowed his eyes, you hiding your face from them as you half drug him inside.

You found the exhibit “Catastrophe and the Power of Art” and took him there. You explained that the pieces were about dealing with the major disasters that have stuck the world and how art was shown to reflect, memorialize, and immortalize those moments, while inspiring the communities affected. You walked from piece to piece, reading plaques and examining the art. Yoshimoto remained quiet the entire time, making you wonder if he was regretting coming. 

“This one is by Yoko Ono,” you were attempting to engage, gesturing towards the very blue piece in front of you, “She called it ‘Add Color Painting’.” He simply nodded, you both moving further into the exhibit. Once through, you held a sigh at the exit. It seemed your attempt to show him art was a failure. 

“What’s this?” He questioned, moving towards another exhibit. You glanced up, seeing art of birds on a live wire. You stepped, seeing the plaque, “Crows,” you murmured, reading, “from the MAM collection.” You looked up again, the soft texture of the birds keeping your eye.

“I like this,” Yoshimoto said, his hand lifting, a long finger pointing along the piece, “The lines are neat and the image is simplistic, yet dynamic. Look here,” he pointed, you narrowing your eyes at where he indicated, “You can see how the birds are lifting off and preparing to land, how the others are watching them,” he continued to speak, your smile returning as liveliness picked up in the warlord. You stepped back, viewing other pieces of the museum, then using your phone to look up more pieces from the artist of Crows.

“This one…” he pointed at a colorful piece depicting colorful women in varying states of gaiety, “Look at them. It’s like they’re dancing.” You flipped through more pieces, walking close to each other and exited the building. The brisk air found your face, the wind stealing your breath away as you stepped into the night.

“Thank you,” Yoshimoto found his voice first. You looked over at him, a smile gracing the man’s lips, “for this…” he waved his arm, indicating the art museum. You smiled, nodding, and you were sure you said something, but girlish cheer stole the memory of them from you. “I had fought,” Yoshimoto had continued, looking up at the large building, “to preserve all things beautiful and artistic in the world. I’m glad to have been shown my efforts weren’t wasted.”

You spent the rest of the evening exploring other museums until it grew too late for any to remain open. Taking the train home, you both chattered about the art you had seen and made plans to view more museums in the future. Just before you had entered your home, though, Yoshimoto stopped you.

“Here,” he said, taking out a box, “When Sasuke mentioned that you might be planning something, I got you a gift as well.” You took the velvety box, blushing to your ears. Would he let you open it in front of him? 

You carefully opened the box, finding a necklace inside. The golden chain glittered with a single teardrop diamond. You looked up to Yoshimoto, your eyes watery with emotion.

“I had wanted something to match you exquisiteness,” he said, taking the chain out to place it around your neck, “But nothing I found could match until I realized…” he pulled back, examining his piece before looking up to your face, “it’s never the piece that makes the art, but the artist. You are my art now.”

You both entered the house, your face red and happiness making your entrance a blur. You gripped the hand of your lover, thinking on how this was the happiest Christmas you could remember.


	45. 12 days of Ikemen Christmas.  Tenth day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the tenth day of Christmas, my Sengoku gave to me  
> 10 Heroes of Yuki  
> Fine Arts with Yoshi  
> Kennyo and his Ikko Ikki  
> Seven gifts from Kenshin  
> Six konpeito eaten with Nobunaga  
> Five Golden Boys of Hidemom  
> Four walls for herbs with Yasu  
> Three jewels from Shingen  
> A two sword wielding Masamune  
> And a Sasuke hiding in the ceiling.

The sun shone in your eyes, waking you in its blinding glory. You groaned, rolling over to avoid the light only to find that you were alone. [Huh? Where’s…] You felt around, but sure enough, a particular presence was missing from your shared bed. You sat up, finding yourself alone in the whole room. You stood in a huff. No way Sanada Yukimura was ditching you today. You dressed quickly, calling in your sternest bellow for the hothead to make himself known. Of course, there was no answer from him, meaning it was time to go stomping from the room.

You questioned servants but only learned that Yukimura was out training. No one seemed to know where he had gone, only that he had taken Sasuke with him. You resisted growling in their faces as you hunted for the man, making Shingen’s quarters a stop along the way. If there was one person in all of the place that would know where the hot little tsundere had gone, it’d be his fatherlord Takeda Shingen.

“I might know…” he was saying, a look in his eye one you weren’t sure you liked, “But all things have a price, don’t you think. My information network doesn’t come free.”

You eyed him, full of suspicion. [I swear if he asks for a kiss…]. “And what is your price?” 

Shingen must have caught the meaning of your look, for he laughed, waving his hand, “Nothing that would be too compromising to you, I assure you.” He made a play at considering his price while it took you everything you had not to explode on the big man. “I’ve got it,” he finally announced, his eyes looking impish, “Yukimura did not leave any sweet rolls for me.” He placed a hand on his forehead, looking dramatically faint, “I don’t know what I’d do without my sweets. Would you be a dear and acquire some.”

You rolled your eyes, but complied, the big man taking in his treat. You had to summon someone to prepare things, but in the end, he got his sugar rush. [I pity Yukimura should Shingen ever find out about candy]. Finishing his junk food off, you were given a small hand drawn map leading to Yukimura’s location. [Of course he’d have this…]

I hop, skip, a wild moment of panic when the trees began to look the same, and long hike away and you found yourself at a clearing, the familiar clang of swords and sounds of effort assaulting your ears. Stepping closer, you found Yukimura squaring off against ten men, Sasuke leading the attack it seemed. 

You found a stump, seating yourself to watch. The training was fascinating to you, a marvel almost. It was like a dance, Sasuke advancing and Yukimura defending, the former retreating to the shadows preparing for the next strike, various ninja taking a turn trying to catch Yukimura at different angles. Yuki’s spear rose and fell, the blade catching the light, making him appear almost Adonis like in action. You felt near hypnotized as the action rose and fell in tandem.

So engrossed you were with watching Yukimura that you didn’t see when he had disarmed another ninja, the small sickle that had been knocked from his hand, nor did you notice that the weapon was coming at you. By the time you heard the warning call, it was almost too late. Your eyes widened as you tried to duck, calling out in fear as you went down. You squeezed your eyes closed, hoping that when it struck it wouldn’t hurt too much.

A loud clang rattled the air and no then silence. You opened your eyes, your vision filled with red as your gazed travelled upward. “Dummy! That was going to hit you!” Yukimura was looking over his shoulder down at you. [He...saved me…] You realized you had stopped breathing, filling your lungs in one great heave. He turned, facing you fully, “a training ground not for stupid women to sit and take in the scenery, you know. It’s dangerous.”

You felt your face heat up, your hackles already raising, “Well, *excuse me* for wanting to see you after you left without even a goodbye this morning!” You weren’t sure when you had moved, but you found yourself butting into Yukimura’s face, “I had to ask Shingen where you went. I thought we were past this?” No way you were going to let Yukimura off the hook, even if he was right and you’re inattentiveness put you in danger.

“Last time I woke you up,” Yuki returned, his own face tinged with red, “you yelled at me and called me a boorish brute!” 

“You are! UGH…” You threw your hands up, stomping away into the bushes to find the path back to the castle. Why didn’t he get it? It’s not like letting your lover know where you’re going was a bad thing, right? 

Yukimura stood there, Sasuke’s hand landing on his shoulder. “That woman,” Yukimura was exasperated almost throwing off his best friend’s hand in his wild gesturing, “I wake her up, she gets mad. I let her sleep, *she gets mad*!”

“I’m not an expert in women, sadly,” Sasuke was saying, trying to calm the red demon. The two stood, watching the space that you had formerly occupied.

“Bah. Women are weird,” Yukimura surmised, turning, his arm coming around Sasuke’s shoulders, “but not us. That’s why we’re friends.” Sasuke said nothing, allowing Yuki to lead him back to training.

[Stupid stupid Yukimura..] you chided the entire way back to the castle. You weren’t going to cry, after all, you knew Yuki had always been rough around the edges, [You’d think he’d have learned a thing or two by now though…]

Yukimura had returned, but you were still too hot at him for leaving and then not seeing why leaving without a word had hurt you. So you did what you could to avoid him. Yuki, probably still hot at you, didn’t give chase. [Just as well…] you thought, [it’d probably end in more yelling]. You sighed at that.

It was especially disrupting considering the time of year. Christmas hadn’t taken hold as yet in the Sengoku, but you had still decided on a gift for Yukimura. It wasn’t much at all, a simple handkerchief and ribbon for him to tie onto the shaft of his spear. A momento of you he could take when you couldn’t go with him. You tried not to be more hurt by it all, it’s not like Yuki knew that it was that time of year. You even made a cute little matching bandana for , Yuki’s wolf. You had painstakingly learned the dye patterns of tsujigahana to make the bandana and the handkerchief for Yukimura.

Night came and you laid down. Before long, Yuki arrived, also laying next to you, but saying nothing. You both slept that way, you seemingly more fitfully than him. The next day began much the same as how the previous day ended, you and Yukimura avoiding each other. It was becoming hard not to let it get to you, especially as it came closer to that special day when you would give Yuki your gift.

Christmas Eve had come and still you and Yuki had yet to make up. You pulled out his gift, tracing your thumb over the intricate pattern you had made. Little tears dropped onto the fabric as you debated just leaving it for him to find if you two hadn’t made up.

A knock sounded, startling you out of your melancholy. You moved towards the door, sliding it open to no one there. A pattering of feet notified you of someone’s retreat, but before you could give chase you noticed what had been left at your door. A tray of perfectly shaped sweet rolls stared up at you, a small note tucked in. Lifting the note, you read:

Sorry for yelling at you. I hazard this plate of desserts makes up for hurting you on a precious holiday in your village. There are other gifts when you are ready. - Yukimura

[Aw..he cares…] You smiled, lifting the sticky treat to your room, eating thoughtfully, contemplating what surprises the note seemed to promise for the day. You finished, leaving the room with a smile on your face and a skip in your step. 

You arrived in the hall, finding a second gift, another pattering of feet alerting you that you were most likely being watched. You pursed your lips, deigning a look of indifference as you picked up the small, colorful bag. Inside were barrettes, hairpins, and other fashionable notions. [Yukimura must have taken these from his cover shop. So pretty] You made a show of sticking a hair piece in your hair, listening carefully for any reaction, a soft din of intelligible whispers telling you that you succeeded in your goal. 

You found oils for your hair and clothes, fabric, a box for your sewing notions, and other small gifts as you went about your day. By the time afternoon struck, you were the happiest person in the region and all but skipping your way to find Yukimura to thank him for the most amazing gifts.

You found him, rushing towards him. His eyes widened as he caught you, your arms going around his neck. You nuzzled into him, not even realizing Yukimura had tensed in surprise. Pulling back, you greeted the flustered warlords, only to have him silently thrust a box towards you.

“Merry Christmas,” he all but muttered, surprising you. [Sasuke must have told him of the holiday..] Having explained it in your own head, you opened the box, your face almost losing its glow from the day. You took the thongs between your fingers, pulling the zori from the box. You looked up to Yukimura, an unsure smile on your features. “Everyone needs shoes, so…” he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, not quite looking at you, “So I figured shoes would make a good gift.” You held the pair to your chest [Oh Yuki…] “Also,” he added, finally glancing at you, “Sorry for yelling at you.”

You leaned in, kissing Yukimura, “It’s ok. I’m sorry i yelled too. Here,” you held your small gifts out to him, “So you can take a bit of me with you when you go out.” You explained the ribbon was to go on his spear and how the ‘kerchief matched Muramasa’s bandana. Finally, you stroked his face, saying, “You gave me so much for Christmas...I’m sorry I didn’t get you more.”

“It’s just shoes…” he said, clearly confused.

“It was more than the shoes,” you insisted, “It was the sweets, the hairpins, the sewing box…” The more you spoke, the more confused Yuki seemed to be, realization finally dawning on you, “Then…who was it watching me to make sure I found them all?”

Yuki blinked a few times, a realization of his own dawning, “Sasuke and the ninja said they had things to do today and couldn’t train. He said I had to wait here to give you a Christmas gift.” Images of ninja placing gifts where you would easily find them throughout the day had you nodding. It certainly seemed like a Sasuke thing to do.

[Will have to tell Sasuke later he’s a hero for saving Yuki] You glanced up at Yuki, noticing an awkward silence stretch between the two of you. You decided it was long time to end that bit. You pushed onto the balls of your feet, kissing him fully on the lips. He stiffened a moment, before returning the gesture. “Merry Christmas, Yuki.”


	46. 12 days of Ikemen Christmas.  Eleventh Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eleventh day of Christmas, my Sengoku gave to me  
> Eleven books for Mitsunari

“How in the world should *I* know what you want to get the fluff brains?” Ieyasu stared at you as if you had grown a second head. You were still attempting to give the blond warlord the best puppy eyes you could muster. You two stared at each other for a moment, Ieyasu finally rolling his eyes, “Why in the seven hells do I even try?” 

He straightened, moving to his desk, taking out his ink and brush. He began writing things down, your heart thrilling that now you finally had something you could get Mitsunari that he wouldn’t already have. It was early, beginning of December, you imagined, but you wanted to find Mitsunari the perfect gift and that would take time. You did everything you could not to clap and cheer at Ieyasu, he seemed agitated enough.

“Here,” he thrust the list at you, “only because you wouldn’t leave unless I did this.” You knew that was just Ieyasu’s way of showing he cared. You took the list, thanking him with unabashed glee, and bounded from the room. The blond man staring after you, “I swear she loses more brain cells every day being near that idiot.”

It was off to shopping for you! You went from trader to trader, your enthusiasm maximizing your speed. By the third shop, your energy was beginning to wane. The list you were given were not titles typically carried by the traders in Azuchi. You left the fourth shop and stopped, looking dejected at the list. Not a one. Not a single title in all of Azuchi. [Ah well. Had they been here, I’m sure Mitsunari-kun would have already read all of them..]

“Why are you moping in the street? Did something happen?” Glancing up, you found Hideyoshi staring down at you, his face concerned, “Which way? I’ll catch them.” You blinked a few times, not comprehending Hideyoshi’s words at first.

“Um...n-no...No one did anything,” you sighed, handing Hideyoshi the list. You gave him a minute to look it over, his eyes looking to you again, the question apparent in those honey depths. “It’s for Mitsunari-kun,” you explained, “for...it’s…” [how to put this without telling him I’m from the future], “tradition in my village that this time of year, you give someone special gifts…” you trailed off, feeling your cheeks redden, “...I wanted to get Mitsunari something special...but..” You looked around, then tapped your list in Hideyoshi’s hands, “No one has the gifts I’m looking for.”

Hideyoshi glanced again at the list, going over each item carefully. “These books are rare here,” he stated, “Nobunaga-sama’s never been too successful at acquiring them from the missionaries.” [oh…] You hadn’t even realized that the books recommended were foreign [I should have paid a little more attention…] You could feel yourself deflate at that, the notion that you wouldn’t be able to find Mitsunari that special gift weighed heavily on you.

He nodded, tucking the list away, a short start of protest erupting out of you. “I don’t want to hear it,” he said, cutting off anything you could say, “You say this is important, so I will help you. Besides, he’s my vassal. What kind of lord would I be if I stood by and let you suffer for him?” You had to bite your tongue at that. He turned and gestured for you to follow.

“Here, this one is pretty similar to the one here,” Hideyoshi pointed at another item on the list, indicating the book he held with his other hand. You already had a stack over by the shopkeep, Hideyoshi finding title after title that were similar enough on the list. “Ah…” he said, handing holding another text, “I don’t believe Nobunaga-sama has this one. Mitsunari might enjoy it.”

Before long, you both glanced at the table holding your finds. You looked at your list, then back to the table, eyes wide. [How am I going to get all these back without him noticing??] You laughed a little bit, tucking your hair behind your ear in pure astonishment at yourselves.

“I’ll help you carry these back.” Hideyoshi was gathering the purchases [Wait a minute!] “Hideyoshi! I can’t afford this….” You glanced up, seeing his smile and knew what had transpired. [I forgot...Mr. Helpful must help, always.] You attempted to tell him you were going to pay him back, that it must cost a lot to buy so many, and how was he expecting to carry these? Each word only making his smile broaden.

“Consider it a brother’s blessing gift to his cute little sister.” Your cheeks heated at his words and matched with your expression, it must have been quite a sight, for Hideyoshi’s laugh was deep and full, a sound that was rare in this war torn land. You muttered under your breath how you were just going to have to pay him back without him knowing. Not that you had a chance at pulling it off.

You arrived home, Hideyoshi depositing books in your room. You set out to wrap them, using some leftover fabric scraps from past commissions sewn together for the wrapping. Hideyoshi watched, “Is that something from your village, too?” He pointed, indicating your handiwork.

“Yes...they can’t know what it is until you’re ready to surprise them!” You flushed red, realizing that Mitsunari would probably open the gift right as he got it. Hideyoshi made a sound, seating himself next to you, taking some fabric. “H-hey!” You snatched it back, the two of you playing a game of snatch, “You can’t wrap it, then I’d have to admit that it’s a gift from you to!” You complained. 

He held his hands up, “Alright alright. I surrender.” Hideyoshi stood, bowing slightly, “You know…” he started, “you should probably tell him of this tradition. He might feel left out, not being able to get you anything.” With that, Hideyoshi was gone. You wrapped, thinking to yourself [I should...but he’s always giving me things, his time, his help. I want to give him something this time…].

A few days passed with little consequence, your gift safely sequestered away. Then, the eve of that special day arrived and you were given a missive. It seemed that you were to spend Christmas tending to Azuchi castle. You tried not to be too upset, knowing that you and Mitsunari would at least still be together for the holiday. You packed the books, not realizing how heavy the weight of them would be now that you no longer had your ever so helpful brother to split the weight. 

“Did you need help?” Mitsunari’s angelic voice caught you off guard. You gave a squeak, trying to hide your treasure hoard before he could see. It didn’t help, “Here, let me help you.” You hesitated, after all, these were his gifts, but a little voice in you knew he’d be hurt if you didn’t. 

Finally you gave a nerve wracked smile, “H-here...be careful though…” And together, you carried the colorful packages to Azuchi, Mitsunari remarking on them on the way. He spoke of how brightly colored they were and how ingenious it was of you to not waste leftover fabrics. “It’s just like how you utilize your entire army…” he was saying, your lips twitching at his comparison. [He’s so cute when he does that.]

You arrived, noticing Azuchi seemed more festive than you were used to. There was something akin to drapery adorning the walls, the war council decked out in lanterns and the like. Nobunaga sat at the front on his dias, as normal, his vassals all feasting with him. You were curious, you had to admit.

“Ah, there you two are,” Nobunaga called, waving the two of you to sit, “I am told that in the west, there is a birthday for their savior. So we are feasting with them, this day!” You sat, beaming at the realization that you were seeing Japan’s very first Christmas. [It’s definitely different than Christmas in my time…]

There was sake, good food providing by Masamune, odd speeches from Nobunaga, toasts from Mitsuhide that you were sure were just an excuse to ply the group with more sake, and finally the room was calming down for the night. Nobunaga’s eyes were boring into you, despite the late hour. 

“I’m told you have a tradition of your own,” he was saying, your face going scarlet, “we are sharing in traditions. Share yours.” You gave Hideyoshi a betrayed look, the man smiling, albeit guiltily, at you in return. You patted your cheeks, hoping to calm the heat radiating from your face to no avail.

A small box appeared in the bottom corner of your vision. Looking fully, you saw Mitsunari was holding it out to you. His box was also wrapped in fabric, making your lip twitch. You took the box, looking at no one and just held it. 

“Go on…” Mitsunari murmured, his voice calm and coaxing, “You should open it.” You gently undid the knots in the fabric ribbons, the silk covering falling to your lap. You slowly opened the lid of the wooden box that you had uncovered, revealing a pristine hairpin inside. It was beautiful...No, that was not the right word. You’re breath had been stolen, a small gasp whooshing as Mitsunari lifted the hairpin to put it in your hair, smiling innocently the entire time, unaware of the sudden rush of emotions.

“Ah...are you ok?” Mitsunari finally looked at you, his face full of concern, “You look teary eyed. Do you not like my gift?” You shook your head vigorously, causing tiny droplets to be freed from your eyes. You assured him the gift was perfect, your voice as trembling as the smile you gave him. “Ah...I’m glad. I admit I had to ask for some assistance…”

A voice huffing in the corner, “Still not sure why you’re both convinced that *I* would know what you both should get for gifts. It’s not like I give gifts in my free time.” The complaining could only belong to one person. You quietly thanked the grumpy herbalist for his assistance once again.

“Your gift is in our room...you ah...helped carry it here.” You smiled bashfully, Mitsunari already rising, asking for his leave and excusing himself. He held his hand to you, helping you up as well. You walked to your room, hand in hand, and sat with him.

You had the books stacked neatly, allowing Mitsunari to unwrap the mountain one by one. His eyes grazed over title after title, sometimes opening the books to glance at the contents, his voice quietly murmuring, “Yes...this seems interesting...Oh, and this...I recall this from another book...Oh and and this book was cited in another text…” He was so full of wonder and contentment, that all you could do was watch happily as he went through the pile.

“Good grief!” You hadn’t realized, but Nobunaga had dismissed the war council, the others returning to quarters in Azuchi to save them a night’s travel. You jumped, Ieyasu looking over at you both, “I listed four books. FOUR. How could you mess that up?” 

You smiled, turning sheepish at the veritable mountain you’d created, “We couldn’t find yours. But we found these.” Ieyasu blinked, “You’re as bad as him…” You laughed, telling Ieyasu he was still peeking into your room, so he couldn’t talk.

You were certain his face had turned pink, but he turned, “Then learn to shut your door! You’re as oblivious as he is!” He stalked off, leaving you to slide the door shut behind him. Mitsunari glanced up, “I thought I heard Ieyasu just now...Did he want to borrow a book? I should find him.” He stood, taking a few tomes in hand.

You stopped him, gently pushing him back into sitting, placing yourself on his lap. This close, you could see his cheeks stained in blush. You placed your hands on his face, leaning in to kiss him, “Let Ieyasu go. You can see him later. Tonight, though…” you kissed him again, deeper this time, “It’s a holiday. I want to spend it with you.” He blinked, then smiled, nodding gently in agreement. “Merry Christmas, Mitsunari…” you whispered, kissing him anew.

On the eleventh day of CHristmas, my Sengoku gave to me  
Eleven books for Mitsunari  
Ten Heroes of Yuki  
Fine Arts with Yoshi  
Kennyo and his Ikko Ikki  
Seven gifts from Kenshin  
Six konpeito eaten with Nobunaga  
Five Golden Boys of Hidemom  
Four walls for herbs with Yasu  
Three jewels from Shingen  
A two sword wielding Masamune  
And a Sasuke hiding in the ceiling.


	47. 12 days of Ikemen Christmas.  Twelfth day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the twelfth day of Christmas, my Sengoku gave to me  
> Mitsuhide’s Special Gift  
> Eleven books for Mitsunari  
> Ten Heroes of Yuki  
> Fine Arts with Yoshi  
> Kennyo and his Ikko Ikki  
> Seven gifts from Kenshin  
> Six konpeito eaten with Nobunaga  
> Five Golden Boys of Hidemom  
> Four walls for herbs with Yasu  
> Three jewels from Shingen  
> A two sword wielding Masamune  
> And a Sasuke hiding in the ceiling.

You blew onto your hands, the cold seeping in as soon as your hot breath stopped. It was so cold. Was that because you didn’t have heaters to keep the cold away, or was it really the era you were in? You couldn’t tell. All you knew was you had to see him. Nobunaga had given you leave for the day. You had a gift tucked under your arm. You recalled his words, the time frame no longer mattering to you, just the line, “I have always drawn suspicion, so I have learned to utilize my features to my advantage,” ringing in your ears. Your time in the Sengoku Era had made it apparent that Mitsuhide had certain...opinions of himself. [Well, I’m going to change that!] At least, you hoped you could.

You found him, exiting the dungeons. Part of his work included making prisoners talk...and boy did they. You weren’t sure what happened down there, and sometimes you didn’t want to know. Other times...You shook your head as the thought creeped in. Now wasn’t the time to let your thoughts wander into X territory. You straightened, walking in determination towards the silver fox of Azuchi.

“Oh my,” his voice flowed over you, causing shivers from more than just cold to overcome you, “you look like Hideyoshi once he decides on a personal mission. Should I be expecting a chastising or…” he reached, taking your chin in his long fingers, a smile gracing his features, his eyes turning playful, making your cheeks heat as he continued, “or are your intentions more of a physical nature?” [Mayday mayday, brain melting. Quick, say something!]

“Ah…” you stopped, racking your panicking brain for something *anything* to say, “n-no, I’m not here to chastise.” [Way to go...shut up, brain, you weren’t any help]. He chuckled, letting you go, your skin burning from where his fingers had touched you. You saw his eyes drop, his gaze falling on the package held tightly in your arms, “And what is that, might I ask?” You glanced downward, your heart hammering in your chest.

“It’s…” you were having that problem again. The problem you had whenever Mitsuhide was near. Your tongue was tied and your heart twisted, your mind going down in a blaze of glory, leaving you nothing more than a puddle of flustered in the face of him. You worked to take a breath, “It’s tradition in my home to give your loved ones gifts in winter. A sort of...well wishing in the dark of winter.”

“Ah, I’m sure the lucky man will appreciate the gift,” Mitsuhide’s voice nor face gave away any thought. You shook your head, insisting the gift was for him, “No no, this gift isn’t for anyone but you, Mitsuhide.” There! It happened. As the last word fell from your lips, he blinked, and suddenly he became a human man again. Was his expression shock? Astonishment? Regardless, you had him. [Score, me 2. Him, I lost count] You had to tell yourself you’d cheer later. Now, while you had him, you thrust your gift towards him. 

He didn’t move. You looked at him, finding him still staring at you. After a moment, his face settled back into the kitsune mask, a smile taking the place of his earlier surprise. “You shouldn’t have,” you smiled, but realized after another moment that he still wasn’t reaching for your proffered gift. His smile grew at your confusion, “I understand,” he was saying, “Masamune has chosen you to be the deliverer of this months prank. I must humbly refuse whatever horror he has in the package. But I appreciate that he’s sent me such an innocent creature to deliver to me.” Your heart gave a painful thump at the implications his voice held at that last part. You weren’t sure if you were aroused or hurt by his statement. He reached, running his fingers through your hair, your eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. A small sound of contentment escaped you as the head of his hand moved down to trace your neck.

“Now,” he was saying, his voice smooth as velvet, hiding any thoughts he might be having, “I must ask my bright little sun to return to the safety of the castle, away from the dungeons. Unless,” a teasing tone had taken over, your face already reddening again at what it promised, “you wish to be the subject of experimental torments I have devised?”

[Yes! Yes I would! Please and thank. No! No, we don’t? What if it hurts? What if it feels good?] You were stricken dumb as a battle waged inside your head. You dropped your eyes while you contemplated his words, his deep chuckle flaring that desire inside you. He patted your head, your eyes closing again, savoring the heat of his hand. “You shouldn’t look that way, or I might just have my fun anyways. I do so love these expressions, after all.” He didn’t allow a comment, brushing past you, leaving you to turn and watch him walk away.

[That didn’t go well.] “Ya think…” you whispered to that voice in your head. You sighed, walking back towards the castle. You held the package out, looking at the wrapping and thinking of the warlord it was intended for. You were going to have to try a little harder to get his attention it seemed. [Alright. I got this...right?]

Later, you found yourself in Masamune’s residence. He had invited you as the “only member to appreciate the finer cuisines”. You also found Hideyoshi, Mitsuhide, and Mitsunari there. Ieyasu and Nobunaga apparently weren’t welcome to sample Masa’s cooking. Or rather, both always declined; Ieyasu citing it wasn’t spicey enough, and Nobunaga was Masamune’s lord, you can’t make him eat his veggies for konpeito. You seated yourself, placing Mitsuhide’s gift next to you.

“Ah, the gift bearer has arrived,” Mitsuhide announced, your face turning into a blush, “Did you honestly carry the gift all over Azuchi?” Your dedication is admirable.” You pursed your lips at the teasing, Mitsuhide’s purring laugh rolling over you. You used every resource available to you to keep you from puffing your cheeks at him in agitation. [Wouldn’t have to carry it if you had just taken the silly thing.]

“Gift?” Masamune was saying as he brought out dinner for everyone, “Did the lass bring something for me?” You shook your head at Masamune, stammering out that it wasn’t for him. He didn’t seem phased, but took the package anyway, shaking it in an attempt to guess what was inside. You reached, you and the One-Eyed Dragon playing a game of keep away. 

“Masamune!” You cried, attempting to climb up the man in order to regain your precious prize. He laughed at your efforts, leaving you to bat at his chest. Hideyoshi was calling over the two of you. Him for holding your gift, and you for encouraging his behavior. Your ears red with flustered cheer. Outside of a certain golden eyed fox, Masamune was probably the closest to you in the Sengoku era, having taken the role of an elder brother to you, insufferable, but you wouldn’t want to be without.

“So,” he said, still holding the package out of reach, “if it isn’t for yours truly, who is the lucky man it’s for?” At that, you grew quiet, remembering Mitsuhide’s brush off earlier. You bit your lip, eyes cast downward as you fought the tears that started to prick your eyes. A quiet settled over the room and you could feel eyes on you, awaiting your answer. Apparently, Masamune caught on to the mood, for your gift appeared, allowing you to take it back. Masamune patted your head, announcing that it was time to eat, leaving you free from answering.

You sat, focusing on your dish, refusing to make eye contact with the man across from you. He said nothing, but you could still feel Mitsuhide watching you from across the table. Hideyoshi held his chopsticks towards Mitsunari, but he had enough of a mind to speak. “If he, whoever he is, hurt you over the gift,” he said, “send him to me. I’ll take care of him.”

[I bet you would…] You said nothing, keeping your eyes on your food. Someone, though, decided to speak. “I’m sure you would adore seeing the man in question in trouble,” Mitsuhide’s voice was soft. You couldn’t dare look, but his tone was one you weren’t used to hearing from the man. “I pity the man who declined such a gift.” You heard the tone before. But only once. And only regarding Mitsuhide himself. That tone that once told you that people would flee when he arrived. That tone that explained Hideyoshi’s lack of trust in him. The tone of a man who lamented his own self existence.

[Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry] “Lass,” Masamune interrupted your thoughts, forcing your eyes up to him, “don’t worry. We’ll make sure whoever he is learns his lesson. So don’t cry. You’re prettier when you smile.” You nodded, blinking back your tears and giving Masamune a small smile. Hideyoshi was patting your head as you fought back the rush of emotion. You couldn’t help yourself and your eyes travelled to Mitsuhide. As your eyes met, he gave a thin smile, making you wonder for not the first time what was going through his mind.

The meal ended and everyone was packing to go. Hideyoshi had taken place near your side, offering to escort you and Mitsunari home, but another intervened. “Oh, but you have so much work to do with Mitsunari already,” Mitsuhide’s voice was as cheshire as ever, “I will escort her home.” Hideyoshi and him debated for a bit, but eventually, you were given to the custody of the white haired man. [Nah...this won’t be awkward at all…]

So it was, you found yourself walking home with the fox of Azuchi. It was a quiet walk, both of you lost in your own thoughts, it seemed. [I wonder why he wanted to walk me home…] You were so lost in wondering about him that you didn’t even notice your destination until Mitsuhide’s residence loomed before you. “Ah...Mitsuhide…” you started, gesturing. He looked down at you, his eyes full of emotion, but so full you couldn’t even pick one out of the expression. You were helpless to them as he led you inside. 

You were taken to his personal quarters, still near hypnotized by whatever you had seen in his eyes. Was it remorse? Sorrow? Anger? Heat? Loathing? Love? You had to forcibly stop at that last, tears pricking at you all over again. You sat when he gestured, watching him and those mesmerizing eyes as he sat across from you. You blinked, noticing that there was no desk in the way, as was his norm. It was just you...and him.

He held out his hand, “I believe you have something for me.” You held out the gift, his long fingers brushing yours as he took his prize. He began to open it, your eyes widening at that. 

“N-no. You don’t open it right now!” You cried, your hands flying to your eyes to cover them. He chuckled, rustling fabric telling you he was still opening it. Fabric continued to rustle and shift and still you could not look.

“You gave me a rabbit’s foot…” his voice held an odd note. Somewhere between ribbing and a question. You kept your vision obscured, but explained, “Y-yes...it’s for luck. ‘To quickly flee from danger’ as it were.” Your words tripped over each other, but he seemed to understand. His voice an affectionate whisper as he thanked you.

“Hey,” he said. The warmth of his tone had you looking up. You noticed he had taken your ribbon, tying it around his head. His face now was nothing short of scandalous as he smiled at you, “Are you going to open your present now.”

Your eyes nearly bugged from your head, a blush reaching all the way to the roots of your hair. You knew what he meant, but you couldn’t help but to ask, “What is my gift?”

“Is it not obvious?” He continued to tease. “Perhaps I shall let you contemplate it a bit longer.” Despite his words, you saw the man slithering towards you, his movements sensual and radiating heated energy, “Tell me. What do you think my gift to you is?”

[Ha...ha ha ha...ha] If you got any redder, you were sure you’d pass out. He came so close, that you felt yourself leaning back to maintain much needed breathing. Eventually, you fell onto your back, Mitsuhide continuing his seductive prowl over your body. “Come now. You must know by now.”

[Merry Christmas to me...Merry christmas to me…] Your mind sang as your stared up into those gorgeous eyes. He smirked down at you, a tantalizing lowing of his lashes signaling what was about to come. You closed your eyes, his lips ghosting over yours, the barest of touches. “Tell me,” he repeated, small whimpers of need already coming out as he teased at your body with feathery light touches.

“Y-you…”

“You fell into my trap,” he whispered, his fingers slipping between your thighs, tickling against your skin as he continued to explore, “Now I don’t think I’ll be letting you go home tonight. Enjoy your gift.”


	48. 13th Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the thirteenth day of Christmas, my Sengoku gave to me  
> A Motonari tradition  
> Mitsuhide’s Special Gift  
> Eleven books for Mitsunari  
> Ten Heroes of Yuki  
> Fine Arts with Yoshi  
> Kennyo and his Ikko Ikki  
> Seven gifts from Kenshin  
> Six konpeito eaten with Nobunaga  
> Five Golden Boys of Hidemom  
> Four walls for herbs with Yasu  
> Three jewels from Shingen  
> A two sword wielding Masamune  
> And a Sasuke hiding in the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea was that Motonari scratched out twelve to put thirteen.

You drug the reluctant former warlord through the streets, weaving you both in and out of the foot traffic. It was Christmas! That time of year where couples go out for some hot chocolate, exchange cute gifts, see some lights, all the things that make winter the best. You didn’t get to do this much before the wormhole sucked you into the Sengoku era, and bringing the pirate warlord back with you finally opened up an opportunity that you weren’t going to let pass up.

“Are we truly in such a hurry,” the man asked, his voice more than a little dubious. You didn’t tell him what was up, just sort of stole him out of the house. Motonari was rarely against getting away from the fantastical thirteen at the house, but usually he was the one doing the kidnapping. Being in the position of victim chafed at the man, “I’m pretty sure we’ll enjoy our time better if you stop attempting to run us everywhere.”

You slowed down, your cheeks reddening as you apologized. You walked a little slower, Motonari finally able to free his hand from your grip. He made a show of rubbing his wrist, giving you a look. It promised a sort of punishment later, and you couldn’t help the tittering laugh that erupted from your mouth. He snorted, and thus you continued your walk.

You found your destination, smiling at the man next to you. “We’re here.” You announced, proud of your find.

“La Carmina,” he read, looking towards you. You didn’t ease up your beaming as you led him inside. He blinked, noting the theme almost immediately. Hats, revealing dresses, billowing shirts, swords, beards, and eye patches danced to and fro as they served guests. He looked at you, then back to the pirate waiters. “You brought me to a…?” His tone was questioning, letting his words trail off in hopes you would fill in the apparent blanks.

“It’s a pirate restaurant,” you answered, finding his face still confused, “I figured you’d be missing your ship and crew, so I brought you a temporary fill.” He nodded, his movement slow. A host arrived, showing you to your seats.

Once the host left, Motonari, finally having schooled his expression, asked, “And why did you feel the need to fulfill this apparent need you imagine I have?” You blanched. His tone was a bit flat, making you suddenly nervous. Was he mad? You tried to explain Christmas and the tradition of romance to the man.

“See, you give gifts to your s-significant other…” you managed, though your voice wavered and words stumbled in your efforts, “and go on a date. I figured this could be our date?” He still stared at you, his face near sardonic. You couldn’t place why, but his expressions always had your heart racing and face red. 

You also couldn’t help but to needle at him...just a tiny bit, “You look like a child learning of Santa the first time.” His face remained sardonic, a small blink being the only evidence that he had been affected. “Santa,” he questioned, “what’s that?”

You went and explained the western tradition, “From what I understand he’s an elf that leave gifts for all the good children.” You told him of the naughty and nice list, trees, things of that nature. He seemed to be listening, which was surprising to you. Normally, he would interrupt to insert his own idea, or encourage yours like it had been his. The more you spoke, the more excited you got, knowing that you were heard. You moved from Santa, to Rudolph, to the North Pole, to elves, and every tradition you learned from the west.

Arriving home, you pulled a box from your bag, handing it to him. It was wrapped in bright green paper, a pretty red bow on top. He took it, eyeing it like one would a bomb. You laughed, telling him it was your gift to him. He took in your sheepish face, a smirk gracing his own, “You said to give gifts to your significant other. Shouldn’t you give something like this to say...I dunno,” he took a moment, pretending to think, “Nobunaga or something?”

You deflated. All this time and he thinks you’re still Nobunaga’s woman. You puffed your cheeks at him, stating, “I gave it to the right person.” You stomped away before you could catch his reaction.

He stayed put, looking at the gift, flipping it over a couple of times. He unwrapped it, finding a little doll with a massive head inside, the clothes and hat marking him a pirate. Motonari gave a small huff, opening the box and taking the funko toy out of its box. He glanced up, looking towards the direction your had gone, muttering, “I’m your bias, huh? Silly girl.” He took the toy to his room.

You woke, feeling heavy and foggy. You remembered storming off, offended and a little hurt at Motonari, and had come to your room and cried to sleep. You sighed, getting out of bed. You hoped to be able to convey your feelings to the pirate lord a little better today. Perhaps he’ll understand and accept your feelings now that you’re not to hurt by his misunderstanding you.

You dressed, moving to the common room in the house. There you found thirteen bodies gathered in a semicircle in the corner of the room. You pushed past, finding the shock of your life. There stood a tree, a small little Japanese Maple, in your living room. It had even been decorated with lights and small baubles. Your gazed in awe at the spectacle. [It’s no pine tree, but it’s beautiful!]

No one seemed to know where the tree or the decorations had come from. Not even the masters of information, Shingen and Mitsuhide, everyone being as dumbfounded as you. Thirteen men completely blank. That’s when it hit you.

Thirteen men.

One was missing.

*Where’s Motonari.*

Just as the thought hit you, the lone warlord stepped into the living, yawning and stretching. “So…” he started, “What’s for breakfast, everyone?” You gaped at him, his eyes finidng your expression, but giving nothing away. “I’m starving. Masa-kun, don’t you usually make food?” the dragon didn’t answer, everyone busy chattering about the strange tree in your living room. Motonari seemed undaunted, pulling himself down a box of cereal, proceeding to snack on the food in handfuls.

He sat, thirteen eyes watching him. It seemed people arrived at the same conclusion you had regarding the responsible party. The perpetrator himself, munching away, almost showing off his knowledge of the mystery. 

You couldn’t take it, “Motonari…” you started, “Did you…” You trailed off, knowing he knew what you meant.

“Did I..?” he mocked, his face full of vexing jovialness, “Did I wear a left shoe? Did I forget my underwear? Did I lick a lampost in winter?” Your eyes narrowed at his questions, not finding humor in any of it.

“The tree. In the living room. Was that you?” 

“Me? Trees typically grow on their own. I know I’m awesome, but not that awesome.” You could feel frustration rise in your as he continued to blithely refuse your question.

“Did you bring a tree into the house?” You all but shouted, Motonari grinning at you as you lost your calm.

“Maybe it was Santa,” he said, his face feigning innocence. “Perhaps you should look for presents. Might be something there for ya.” 

You blinked. [He got me a gift??] You rose from you seat, going towards the tree in question. You bent, looking under, behind, in the corner. There seemed to be no gift. [What the...but he said…] You straightened, wondering if the others had taken it by mistake.

You stood, bemused at the whole thing. Arms wrapped around you from behind, making you jump a little. “Hey, relax,” Motonari mumbled into your ear, making you shiver at his hot breath on you. You both stood there, regarding the lack of contents under the tree.

“Aw..” he said, nuzzling his face into your neck a little, “Would you look at that...no presents.” You squirmed a little, “Someone’s been very naughty.” You turned red at the implications his voice held at that last remark. “Too bad. Maybe next year.”

He turned you in his arms, making you face him. “Looks like,” he said, his eyes gleaming deviously, “I have a year to keep you on the naughty list. It’s much funner. Hope you liked the tree, though. That’s all me. Meri Kurisumasu.”


	49. Ikemen Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ey! Polyamory! A christmas gift for a dear friend.

You stood in your living room, admiring your handiwork. The tree, glittering lights and shiny baubles winking at you, presents all arranged in a neat display, holly gracing your walls, stockings all hung - the names of everyone in the house painstakingly hand painted on each glorified sock - , a little Christmas train making its way around and around, and a little Christmas village for the train to pass through. Turning to the kitchen, a white table cloth provided a nice setting for the poinsettias in the middle of the table.

[Perfect] You clapped your hands, mentally congratulating your inner Jaehee for all her hard work. All that was left were the party guests. You took your place at the door, opening and greeting warlords as they rang your bell. It would be their first Christmas in the future with you and Sasuke and you would be lying if you didn’t admit you were excited for them to learn of your traditions.

Some brought gifts, a blush rising to your cheeks as you told them to leave them by the tree. It would seem Sasuke had already mentioned some traditions before you could. You raised your hands to your face, using your chilled fingers to try and cool it.

All but one had made it, the elusive ninja having mentioned late work. After all, Christmas as an off holiday was more a Western tradition than Eastern. [I’ll bring him some Christmas dinner and pie later]

The soft din of Christmas music filled the room as everyone took in the decor. Hideyoshi was the first to comment, “If you had let me know, I would have helped.”

“I wanted to do it myself,” you replied, feeling sheepish, “I’m used to it. It’s alright.”

Hideyoshi huffed, “It’s not alright. Next time, let me know so I can help.”

Mitsunari stood at your miniature village, admiring the train as it passed, “I had read of these at your city’s archives. Is yours powered by steam or diesel?” You had to giggle a little at Mitsunari’s fascination, answering that it was powered by battery, the smoke being fueled by water vapor. “It’s not a real train. So, it doesn’t need much energy. A battery works.”

“Ah…” Mitsunari continued to watch the train. “Batteries are interesting. Being able to bring life to so many things.” You remembered back to Mitsunari discovering batteries, and phones, and the other portables of your modern era. You gazed at his childlike wonder, feeling that old warmth fill you again. [He’s so sweet and innocent. I think I’m falling in love all over again.]

“Konekochan,” Masamune’s voice pulled you from your thoughts. You turned, seeing the One-Eyed dragon looking dour. “Didn’t I tell you I would cook if you have me over?” Your lip twitched, looking caught as he continued, “What’s that in the oven?”

You told him that you were making Christmas dinner, doing your best to look stern. Hideyoshi and Masamune weren’t about to cow you into being a spoiled princess, even if the idea did make you feel flattered, “You are my guests. So I am making you all dinner and dessert.” The pies were long finished, you having put them in a safe place until it was time for them. “Stay out of my kitchen.”

His stunning blue gem glittered at you. You stared back. Even two against one, your eyes broke contact first, you turning away to flee his piercing gaze before your nose bled at how handsome the blue dragon was. You would just quietly finish dinner while he was distracted with other things. What could you distract him with?

“Oh hey, but I have cookies,” you announced, moving to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a plate of decorated gingerbread men and sugar cookies in all sorts of christmas shapes. You handed the plate to the man, shooing him towards the living room. “Pass them out, make sure everyone tries at least one.” You knew that he would have his work cut out for him trying to persuade the fascinated Mitsunari and the never hungry Mitsuhide to eat the treats. [Yes. The man is out…Now to work on this casserole and glazed ham]

You had just finished placing your casserole into the oven when a voice had you jumping near out of your skin, “The cookies were great. Everyone says thanks.” Masamune stood there, that grin on his face being the one told you it was a good run but you he still won. [Gonna smack that smug face of his someday…but then he’d like it. Takes the point of punishment away a bit..]

He was already moving towards your precious ham, your body practically flying to prevent his meddling. You stared up again at his sapphire eye, your eyes challenging. [Stay firm, girl! You got this]. “Down boy. My house, my rules.”

He advanced, you backing until you were pressed into the countertop. [Yeah, that totally worked. Good times. Damnit, Masamune] You pointed, making your face as stern as possible, “You! Out!”

“No.” He frowned down at you. The battle of the wills. You remained, keeping him from the ham. He stared at you. After a moment, he smiled. [Uh oh] You saw that head move downward, and before you could process, he had wrapped his arms around you, and lifted you up. You gave an involuntary squeak as your feet left the floor, Masamune effectively shifting, placing you to the side. [DAMNIT!] He turned, picking up your bowl of glaze and setting himself to dress the ham.

You couldn’t help it, you pouted. “Nah-uh,” Masamune said, before you could say a word, “My lass needs to relax. She works hard enough.” And with that, Masamune had taken over your beautiful kitchen. You watched him a moment, admiring the care he took in preparing the ham, moving it to the oven, and removing the candied yams with their browned marshmallow tops.

You took down some plates and, as if on some quiet treaty, began to work together to set up Christmas dinner. He removed the glazed ham as soon as the honeyed mixture began to scent the house, you feeling proud that you had cooked it prior to dressing it, knowing now that it would be the perfect main now.

Plates ready, you set the table, Masamune calling everyone to the table. You didn’t know why, but you half expected the man to yell, “CHOW TIME,” the thought alone making you giggle a bit. Everyone seated themselves, settling into their meals. 

“Mitsuhide…” Masamune sighed, the man in question pausing from his action of dumping his Yule log onto his potatoes and ham. Masamune glared, Mitsuhide smiling, completing his action in what could only be considered quiet defiance. You could *see* the headache Masamune had developed, your sudden smile hidden by your forkful of casserole.

Bellies full and plates in the sink, it was time for the presents. You grabbed a Santa hat, declaring yourself the gift giver of the evening. You passed out boxes of varying size, the men opening watches, sunglasses, coats, gloves, and various personal items for the guys. Everyone trying on their wearables, turning your living into a fashion show of red and green scarves, hats, and earmuffs.

The front doorbell sounded and opened before you could even stand. The flattest voice imaginable called, altering you to the newcomer. “Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas.” Enter Sasuke, dressed in a green Santa costume, a bag slung over his shoulder. You laughed at the sight, as he plunked the thing onto the floor. Suddenly, twenty-five eyes were watching you as Sasuke looked into his bag. He was removing gifts, passing them to Hideyoshi, who checked, before passing fourteen gifts to you.

You flustered, your face radiating heat. You were drowning in a veritable sea of varying sized boxes. Picking up a few, you read, “From Hideyoshi,” “From Sasuke,” “From Masamune” and so on. Tears pricked at your eyes as you looked at the men before you. “Thank you, so much…” Sniffling, you dug into your presents, finding chocolates, cute jewelry, embarrassing lingerie that could have only come from one man, his smirk at the fact that your face probably now represented a merlot confirming your suspicions.

You tried on all your wearables, turning yourself into a proper Azuchi princess as everyone relaxed into glasses of eggnog brought by Kennyo. The liquored drink loosening all the tension that preparing had left you. Everyone was settled and conversation flowed as the Christmas evening came and settled into early night.

You stood, the signal that the party was late enough be declared over. You bid everyone goodbye as they left your residence. You recalled the few months you all had lived together, missing them even as they left your doorstep. 

It came Mitsuhide’s turn and you noticed that he hadn’t actually passed you to move through the doorway. You glanced, noticing his raised arm. Above your head, he held an immediately recognizable plastic plant. Your cheeks turned pink as you turned suddenly shy. He leaned down, capturing your lips in a gentle kiss, his tongue licking at them before he pulled away. You whispered goodnight to him and though he moved, you realized, he still hadn’t gone through the door. You realized he still held the mistletoe above your head just in time to have your mouth captured again in your distracted state. Masamune’s kiss was a little rougher, his tongue pushing into your mouth in an impassioned play to leave you breathless. He gave you a roguish grin as he stepped aside. Hideyoshi chided Masamune, his words lost to your ears in your euphora before warmth embraced you again. Hideyoshi dragged his tongue across the roof of your mouth, a moan escaping you before you could even think to stop it. He pulled away, kissing your nose before stepping away, Sasuke muttering, “Excuse me,” as he moved to kiss you, albeit much more chastely than Masamune and Hideyoshi had done. 

After his kiss, you finally had more of a mind to look to who might be left. Mitsunari stood, the most innocent of smiles on his face as he declared, “It’s tradition to kiss under the mistletoe. Please, allow me the honor.” Soft lips met yours, Mitsunari tracing his lips over your top lip, then your bottom, small whimpers erupting before he fully sealed his lips over yours. 

Pulling back, your knew your eyes were as dazed as your mind was. The five best guys in the world all were turning you into a puddle of girl and it was the best gift ever. Mitsuhide had finally lowered his arm, his voice pleased as a fox with a bunny, “Merry Christmas. Now…”

Almost, as if on some cue, you were hustled back into your living room, and gently pushed into a chair. Masamune, leading the charge, announced, “Stay. We’ll clean up.” You were already half standing, intending to insist that you had it handled, but hands gently pushed you back down. “I’m sorry, but this is our gift to you. Please, accept it,” Mistunari kept his hands on your shoulders and you simply didn’t have the heart to fight the precious bean.

And so it was, on a snowy Christmas night, that you found yourself sitting and watching five Ikémen clean your house. [Merry Christmas to me]


	50. Time Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday story for Kennyo. One half of a collaboration piece with the lovely lulidrafts over on tumblr. Please check her out

You hesitated, staring at the door before you. It had been months since the wormhole returned you and Sasuke to the present, as well as dragging a dozen warlords and a monk through with you two. It had been a few chaotic weeks, everyone trying to squeeze themselves into this world that the wormhole seems to have decided they all belonged in. Sasuke had rented a house for everyone, and your motley crew all pitched in for rent. All but one Sengoku male. Thus, you found yourself at Kennyo’s doorstep.

You understood his reasoning. After all, having to share a home with the Devil King would be a bit much. You were surprised that Shingen had been willing to play civil. To expect as much from the warrior monk was asking too much. So why were you hesitating? Well, you’d come before, that painful memory flashing in your mind.

“You are a naive woman. You should go back to them. Let them pamper you. I have embarked on the path to be a demon to avenge my brethren and I will not rest until I’ve had my revenge. I cannot abide seeing them rewarded by history and I cannot abide seeing you with them. Please, leave. Don’t ever come back.”

He had slammed the door in your face the last you’d seen him. You hadn’t expected that at the time. Your heart gave a painful lump at the memory. You remembered how his eyes had shined with what you could only think were unshed tears. You remembered the lowness of his voice, almost as if what he said was too painful for his ear to want to hear.

[Even he knows, deep down, that he isn’t and couldn’t ever be the demon his is trying for.] You were through with the both of you breaking your own hearts over this fallacy that Kennyo, and only Kennyo, saw his destiny as. Now that you were here, though, your hand shook whenever you raised it to the door. You weren’t sure you were quite ready for him to shut you out again. It hurt, adding to that the pain you would see when he did it…[You never do learn, do you, girl? That’s why it’s easy for Mitsuhide to goad us into coming here.] You frowned at that. The silver fox had noticed your moping and after a minute of you asking he stop reading your mind, the fox had you all figured out. One Mitsuhide, “Ah, but you’re a such an easy to read- I mean… -a compassionate woman. You’re not going to let him hurt forever, are you? How cruel,” speech and you just had to fly to this man’s door with no plan. You go.

[But he’s right. Kennyo doesn’t deserve to do this to himself. If only I knew how to get him to listen to that…] You sighed, [well, here goes nothing] and knocked on the door. You held your breath. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop and you were certain you missed Kennyo. Your eyes widened as you realized, all this time he’d been gone and you didn’t even know how he spends his days in the present. [Wow…even I can’t see him doing anything outside his revenge…]

As soon as the thought hit, you heard the latch slide out of the base. You tensed. You were going to have to unpack that thought later, because it looked like the man was indeed home. You could just make him out as he cracked the door open. 

You smiled, panic rushing through you. “Kennyo…” you started. [Think!] “How are you?”

He sighed, “So you came back…again.” [Please don’t slam the door!] A minute paused as you two seemed to be unable to move past staring at each other. 

He made a noise, something like a “mmph” sound and the door shut. [Nonononono, please no] You were already reaching to knock, when you heard something slide. You froze, hopeful. You had spent so many of these conversations with the door chained you were were overtaken with almost faint when he fully opened the door.

Hi eyes widened with concern, his arms already reaching out to catch you. You smiled, the thought of just falling into his arms tempting you, but you shook your head, telling him you were fine. He put his hands to his sides, the movement slow and reluctant. Once more an awkward bit of staring commenced, you watching Kennyo for any sign that he’ll shut you out while Kennyo appeared to battle himself over some choice.

Soon, a defeated look overcame his features and he stepped to the sign, gesturing for you to go in. Your heart did a triumphant dance as you entered his apartment and looked around. You weren’t surprised to see very little. A couch, a desk, a small laptop sitting on the desk, a neat and little stack of papers nearby. Very neat, tidy, and empty, just as his world 500 years ago was for him.

He offered you some tea and you both sat. It seemed that he had already prepared some, and he set a cup before you. The steam rose and you blinked, recognizing the scent, “You drink herbal tea?” You tilted your head. You expected more traditional tea from the former monk.

His smile was small but there. Progress. “Yes. A lady recommended it when I tried to get macha one day.” He took his cup, giving it a sip, and gave a sound, “The taste is unlike what I’ve tried back…” he gestured, “in the past.” You nodded, enjoying your own beverage. [I’m glad he hasn’t had trouble getting around. I was worried for a while..]

“Kennyo,” you tried to start a conversation, “how’ve you been?” You glanced up, finding his eyes on you, but they dropped when his met yours. 

“It hasn’t been as terrible as I expected. I read that my men were honored in the end. I am glad for that.” You could only nod at his answer. You knew Kennyo cared deeply for his men that he was forced to have left behind. “I heard your fashion line started. Congratulations.”

“Yeah…” you trailed off, not knowing what else to say. You were given back your job after your three month disappearance and you threw yourself into designs. “Thank you,” you added, feeling awkward.

[Aren’t we just the most talkative…] You stared at your drink, hoping for some inspiration. 

“Do you still reside with the Devil King?” Though you saved your job, you weren’t so lucky on your apartment that you had applied for when you first came to Kyoto. You spent some time in the house with the others. 

“I’ll be moving out now that the line is out. I hadn’t expected to stay as long as I did,” [Or at all, really]. He nodded and you swore his face was relieved, “Mitsunari, Ieyasu, and I are going to split a unit. Relieve some pressure on Sasuke and that tiny house of his.” You had to admit you were surprised that Yasu was willing to move in with Mitsunari, but were happy all the same.

Kennyo’s face looked drawn and tight. His lips made a flat line as he considered that. You would have given your fashion career to know what he was thinking in that moment. 

His eyes finally dropped and he muttered something. You looked down at your cup again, “I mean, Ieyasu is almost through with his nursing studies and Mitsunari has started working with the head of the museum. Everyone’s impressed at how quick he learns and how knowledgeable he is on things. Wouldn’t be surprised if he winds up with an office before the year’s up,” you babbled.

“I see…” he stated. You could hear him sigh and looked up. His eyes seemed to shimmer and he looked like he wanted to say something else.

“I know. It must shock a man from your time that I’d move in with a guy, let alone two,” your words sped up, thinking you had offended his sensibilities, “but it’s not like that. If anything, we’re like siblings. I’m sure they’ll get their own places if they meet the right someone.”

Kennyo looked pained, the man straightening for something, “I was told you had something you wanted to discuss. This cannot possibly be it. Why are you here?” [So much for small talk…]

“I miss you…” you said, “You left as soon as you arrived here…I understand why…I just…we never see you.” [I never see you…] You tripped over your words, “I had hoped…”

You missed those Sengoku days of Kennyo nursing kitties. You missed him petting Hozuki while he talked with you in the woods. You had meant to tell him you loved him the day of the wormhole. You hadn’t meant to fall in love, but you had. But it felt like the closeness you two had was ripped away when the wormhole hit.

“I’ve told you…” his teeth gritted, as if he was chewing on something bitter, “to keep your hope to yourself. Men like me are not creatures for hope.” 

You straightened, that old passion taking over, “You’re wrong. You know it!” It was an old argument. Someday, you would show him. He deserved as much. [He’s filled with so much pain]. “Your men know it too. That’s why…” you paused. His men weren’t here now. “That’s why they fought for you,” you finished quietly, the flash of pain in his eyes letting you know that you had struck your mark.

“You’re a good man…” you whispered, your mind chastising you for the reminder. You could see a tear dripping into your tea. You were crying. 

A thumb appeared, wiping your cheeks. Your eyes closed, feeling your head lifting. “I am undeserving of your tears,” Kennyo’s voice was gentle as he brought your head to him, kissing your forehead lightly. You placed your hands on his chest and enjoyed his scent as he eased back. He smelled rich and earthy, a scent that relaxed you. It took everything you were not to nuzzle into his chest.

“The demon you think you’re becoming wouldn’t do that…” you said, Kennyo giving a start. You lifted your eyes in time to see the surprise there.

“My body acted on its own,” he started, already ready to argue, “Your tears…” He turned, speaking as he moved, “it wasn’t my intent to-”

You reached out then. You grabbed his top, his surprise barely acknowledged by your own shocked mind as you pulled him to you. Your mind had just grasped that you had acted when you stepped up onto the balls of your feet, your lips pressing against him. You were further stunned that his arms wrapped around yours, returning your kiss in a burst of passion. 

Your lips parts, and his tongue filled the space. Hands went up your back, your body flushing against his in response. You sighed and he all but groaned into your embrace. You opened your eyes, finding his night dark ones meeting your own. He continued to kiss and nip at you until your whimpers filled the apartment.

You were breathless by the time you were able to pry yourselves apart. You stared at him, waiting for you mind to finish catching up. ‘I’m sorry…” your voice was breathy and you laughed as you returned his line, “My body acted on its own.”

He stopped, giving a wry smile, “It would seem I am human after all…” his voice was ironic as he shook his head at you. Your heart soared at the helplessness of his expression. He set his hands on his hips as he gave a huff. 

“I told you…” you said, quietly, beginning to sober. His smile dropped and he sighed. 

“It’s late, you should go…” he sounded like he was trying to tell himself that more than you, but you nodded. You stalled when you got to the door, “Here…” you reached into your pocket and pulled out a small box.

He took it, his features a mask of confusion, “You…never told me your birthday…so…I gave you one…that’s your birthday present. Happy birthday.”

He grunted, his lips twitching as he took it, “Thank you, my lady.” Your cheeks turned pink at the title. “Please, come again.” Your heart cheered at the invitation as you nodded with enthusiasm.

He watched you leave before shutting the door. He looked at the box, opening it to find a watch inside. He examined the item, taking note of the heaviness, the chain, the hands, finally flipping it over and saw an inscription:

Time brought us together. I will always be thankful to time for that. I’m glad we met. I love you.

He brought the item to his lips, kissing the watch face as your bright smile filled his mind. He wasn’t sure about time healing, but he quietly returned the last sentiment to himself, “It would seem I am still human. I love you.”

His phone rang, Kennyo pulling it out. “I still can’t figure out how you obtained my phone number and I will not be thanking you for the warning. Please lose this number, immediately, Akechi.” He hung up, putting the watch on. He continued to stare at the device as he went to his room to sleep.

“Perhaps she’s right…” he said, the ghosts of his men filling the room, each face, one of encouragement. They would want him happy. “I am a poor demon too fall for such a creature. Perhaps I should make myself more suitable for this gift the Buddha and your dear time seem so intent that I must have.”


	51. A Kennyo Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that...Kennyo beat Mitsuhide's record. Fox's got some work to do. Thanks to me tomodachi for proofreading for moi.

You sat in a tiny shack in the woods, counting on your fingers. First, you counted how long you’d been in Azuchi, then with Kennyo, eventually coming to the conclusion [It must be February now...Valentine’s Day, even]. You glanced around the empty hut that you shared with the warrior monk.

Kennyo had taken you, intending to use you to goad Nobunaga into an ambush. Sadly, every skirmish since then had forced Kennyo to shift bases more than once, always taking you along with him. Things had taken an...interesting turn to say the least. Kennyo had long ago removed your bonds with your vow that you wouldn’t run. It seemed keeping a woman tied up and helpless went against Kennyo’s “demonic” sensibilities. You kept your vow, though, although you were certain Kennyo might have broken one or two of his own.

It had started with the earnest desire to see Kennyo stop tormenting himself in his quest to be damned. To make him stop calling himself the monster he so clearly was not. Over time, earnestness became passion, and passion became love. You were in love. And you weren’t alone on it, either. Mishaps and passionate moments and Kennyo had started to open up to the idea, even if he did still believe he was undeserving. [Baby steps…]

You looked out the tiny window in the hut, a breeze making you shiver. Though it was technically his shack, he was more a visitor to it now that you were the main occupant. Again, those “demonic” sensibilities. You had to laugh at the memory of Kennyo, face tinged in a rosy hue, explaining the impropriety of unbound men and women living together. The warrior monk was currently too married to his revenge plan and monkhood to fully want to explore this newfound relationship the two of you had begun.

Thus, you found yourself, sitting alone, wrapped in a blanket, and wondering about Valentine’s Day. The holiday of love. Were you 500 years later, you would be in your kitchen making the best chocolate you could create and perform the act of the blushing hopeful presenting the treat to the special intended man in hopes that he would return your affections. Alas, the Sengoku Era was not exactly known for its abundance of chocolate and you were no Sasuke, but even your calculations deduced that konpeito might not be the best treat idea.

[Ok, but what if…] Your mind ran off with another idea to contemplate and subsequently shoot down. Dates weren’t exactly a thing during this era and old fashioned courtship was a foreign concept to you. [What I wouldn’t give for Hideyoshi right now to ask relationship advice of...Not that he’d approve of this one..]

You were so lost in thought, you missed the sound of the door opening and closing. “Considering running, after all?” Your heart skipped a beat, your cheeks reddened, and you all but jumped from your skin at the soft voice. Kennyo gave you a wry look, telling you that his question was meant more in jest (though, if you were being completely honest, you thought Kennyo might still harbor such beliefs that you might regret being here with him.)

“N-no,” you stammered out, then took a centering breath and continued, “I was thinking about home.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. You knew it was going to have to come out, at some point. Sasuke had said three months and you were sure you were nearing such a time. You weren’t sure how Kennyo would take to the news that you were from the future.

“Home? You don’t speak much of your village. I had begun to wonder if Shingen’s outlandish claims of your celestial divinity might actually be correct,” his voice was light as he referred to the missive his Ikko Ikki had intercepted regarding movements of the two main armies in this little war ballad that you had found yourself in. 

It took everything you had not to roll your eyes at the monk, “I am beginning to think there’s a theme with that one.” You stood, realizing that Kennyo hadn’t seated himself. Uncurling from your position left cold spots all over you, your hands rubbing on your arms as you tried to warm yourself. It was still a bit warmer than much of the outside, save right by the fires, but being a native of the modern era spoiled you to the comforts of electric heating.

Kennyo noticed, one hand taking your wrist ever so gently as he pulled the appendage to him, the rest of you left to follow. His free arm wrapped around you and soon you were enveloped in his embrace. He rubbed your back, friction from his hands and the warmth of his muscular chest warming you enough to stop the shivers. You snuggled into him, breathing in his scent. He smelled of earth and musk. The scent of a man who spent much time outdoors. It was a comforting scent.

“If I have something to say of it,” Kennyo was saying, his voice adorably serious, “you won’t ever be privy to his ‘themes’.” You giggled, you couldn’t help yourself. You tried to cover your mouth, attempting to stop the mirth even as it tumbled from you. He stared at you, his expression one you had long grown used to. The one that said, “I’m not sure how it is you are so innocent and strong at the same time.” 

“Sorry,” you managed, looking up to the man, “I am still unused to a jealous you.” His expressed move to “not funny” as chortles destroyed anymore attempts you had of controlling your zing of happiness.

He huffed, stating, “I am so glad I could provide some entertainment.” His tone was grumpy, but even he couldn’t stay that way. In the face of your merriment, even his scarred visage managed to melt into a smile, your laughter ceasing in a moment. It always struck you each time you saw it. It started with small self deprecating ghosts of curved lips, but over time, you saw the lips curve more, little bits of light breaking through Kennyo’s stormy heart. The way his face transformed with it always had you in such awe.

The moment stretched and you began to realize that your faces were drifting towards each other. You closed your eyes, expecting the feel of his lips at any moment. You waited, breath held, lips parting ever so slightly in anticipation.

The moment never came. Cold air greeted you, though, as you took notice that you were no longer held in his arms. Opening your eyes, you noticed his were glancing off to the side. You turned your own head, seeing that a small audience had crowded the entrance to the shack. Various faces all seemed intent on watching the action, but had collapsed into guilty looks as their leader gazed them down.

“Excuse us, abbott,” one stepped forward, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, “I didn’t mean to interrupt…” he fell quiet, probably knowing his excuse fell flat considering the small crowd that had joined in watching.

Kennyo sighed. Though it wasn’t exactly a secret that you and Kennyo had grown close, the stubborn monk was not much on PDA. You were beginning to damn sensibilities all the way down to the bottom of the seven hells. Kennyo was now moving towards the door, your romantic interlude now spoiled.

“We’ve received word…” the apparent leader of the voyeurs started and off Kennyo was to talk war, movements, and whatever else he discussed when he left you to talk with his men. You pouted. You couldn’t help yourself. [It’s Valentine’s and I can’t even get a kiss. Boo]

“We apologize, Princess.” Not all the men had dispersed, a couple staying behind to apologize especially to you, it seemed. “The abbott seems so much easier with you around. We’re all cheering you on.” They smiled and nodded in affirmation. You couldn’t help but return the looks.

“It’s alright. But next time, perhaps, maybe not watch from the actual doorway…” You shook your head, deciding to exit the shack and help tend around the camp. It’d be a while before Kennyo returned.

You gathered wood for fires, prepared the afternoon meal with some of the other warrior monks, Hozuki even popping out to help taste test the ingredients as you worked to cut them. Hozuki had taken to napping in your haori when Kennyo was absent and sometimes you even could forget she was there, at least, until she wanted food or pets.

You snuck her a bite of rabbit, telling the small creature, “Here. It’s not chocolate, but happy Valentine’s, Hozuki-chan.” The weasel took her prize, disappearing back into the pocket you had stitched into the garment just for her.

“Barentain?” You glanced up, not realizing you had been overheard. Curious eyes looked at you, “What is Barentain? How happy is it?”

You laughed. Valentine’s Day was a concept introduced by the west. To the men of Sengoku Japan, it was about as foreign as the moon. You explained that it was a couple’s holiday. You spoke of how gifts were exchanged, chocolates, what chocolate was, and that it was the holiday of lovers.

The men were enraptured by your explanation, heat radiating from your face the more you went on. “We interrupted such an important holiday of the Princess!” Dramatic overtures were shared, men who had witnessed the two of you now distraught that such an important moment had been ruined by them and on such a day as this. 

No no, they decided, this would not do and suddenly you were alone. You blinked, unsure of what just transpired. Hands had taken your cooking implements and you were left standing over a pot completely at a loss for words. 

[I guess this is my cue to stop working? There are plenty manning the cooking fires.] You made your way through the camp, unaware that those same men had elected members for a very important mission. Some tailed you in the camp, but others…

“We must make this up to the Princess! We will get the abbott right away…”

Soon, you were on the border of the camp. Beyond the camp, a little ways through the brush, you knew there was a lake. You decided to search for water chestnuts and entered the woods. It was colder away from the camp and close to the water, small squeaks of complaint coming from your haori as your shivered anew. 

It wasn’t long before footsteps alerted you to a new presence. You turned to see Kennyo appear from the brush. “My men said you had left…” he started and you realized he was breathing heavily. [Did he run here?]

“I just came to the lake. It seemed that the camp was covered, so I thought I could forage for stores…” your voice sounded unsure and bummed. You didn’t even realize that you had started sulking over the day’s events. 

His eyes tightened as he stepped closer, “I had thought...it doesn’t matter…” his voice matched his eyes and you wondered what he was thinking. [He really did run here...why?]

“You had thought?” You pressed.

“I was told that after your…” he paused, his brow creasing in concentration for a moment, “Barentain had been ruined that you had left camp and the men were afraid you were upset.” [Word travels fast] you thought, dryly.

You reached out a hand to cup his face, his own chilled fingers covering yours. He pulled you close with his other, his eyes staring down with intense emotions that you couldn’t even begin to untangle.

“Can’t ruin something you weren’t in on…” you whispered up to him, attempting to smile to reassure the big man, “they...and you...shouldn’t worry so much.” 

He didn’t respond for a moment, your hand dropping to rest on his chest as you stared up at him. You began to count seconds, wondering if he was just going to stand here with you in his arms like this forever or not.

He glanced around, you glancing around with him, wondering if there was something you were supposed to be finding. Your eyes returned to find him looking at you in a quiet surrender, the proverbial white flag wavering in those midnight eyes.

Finally, he took a deep breath, “Sore ni tsuite wa nanimoshinai….” he muttered, his head moving to yours too fast for you to react accordingly. His kiss was harsh, his teeth taking your bottom lip, turning you to jelly in a heartbeat. He shifted, his strong arm holding your weight while the other held your head just right to deepen the kiss, his tongue seeking yours with wild abandon. He groaned into your mouth, a floodgate washing a wave of sheer heat the went straight to your core. You gripped his robes, trying to keep up with the rush that had swept you away. He pressed, forcing you to tilt backward ever so slightly, your balance now entirely in his quite sturdy arm. You whimpered, dizziness threatening to overwhelm you.

His lips broke from yours, but he was nowhere near through with you. Nips and kisses trailed your jawline, moving down your neck, leaving you to moan as he pressed teeth into that spot where your neck met your shoulder, delicious ripples of pleasure dancing through your system. You knew even without seeing it that there’d be a mark left behind once he released you.

He pulled back, the both of you panting as you pressed your foreheads together. He straightened the both of you, but made no other movements. You were quite happy to remain that way, too, heat coiling back into the deepest parts of you until you both were ready for another move.

“Forgive me for ruining such a holiday for you,” Kennyo murmured. You smiled, peeking up at the man. He stared down at you looking quite penitent. You gave a small chuckle at how adorable he was in his seriousness.

You opened your mouth, intending to tell him it wasn’t that big of a holiday, but a thought struck you. Instead, you tucked your head under his chin, nuzzling into that juncture where his jaw met his neck, placing a delicate kiss upon his pulse. He sighed and you shifted, your arms reaching behind him to hold his back, “I’ll take it…” you whispered, “Happy Valentine’s.”

Unbeknownst to you, your small audience from before watched from behind the bushes. All of them bore smiles as they watched the fruits of their labor. As quietly as they could, the retreated, pleased as their plan succeeded better than they’d hoped.

“Think he’ll be mad when he finds out we lied to get him out there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sore ni tsuite wa nanimoshinai" means "nothing to be done about it" I was aiming for a "damn it all to hell" kinda line...but there really isn't one that I could pull off the top of my head.


	52. Jelly Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fic for a contest winner, featuring one jealous Yuki, a pair of over protective warlords, and one fox just enjoying watching the world burn...wait..

He always had that perfect spot, the one that seemed built just for you. That perfect shape where his neck met his shoulders that you could just bury your face into. His muscles were just right for supporting your head as you laid down and cuddled. Standing up was nice too, your heights complimenting each other nicely; he wasn’t so tall that you were forced to eat his abs like you would with someone like Shingen, but you were just short enough that he always felt like the big strong hero when he needed it. In short, it was perfect.

[I should probably get out of bed and start the day before people come to meddle] Still, you couldn’t resist snuggling into that little juncture, revelling just a tiny bit longer the scent of Yukimura before the hustle and bustle of your respective lands tore you away from one another. The arm tightening around you let you know that Yuki was awake too and harboring similar thoughts regarding your precious time together.

You sighed but lifted your head to look down at those lovely brown eyes. It kinda sucked that you were on opposite sides of a war. A part of you wished he would just whisk you away to his side and you two could live in utter bliss, but the more logical part of you knew that something like that just wasn’t an option. For one, you felt you’d be betraying the men who had given you a home and a job when you first arrived via a wormhole connecting past and present. For another, you knew Yuki remained in Azuchi as per his lord’s orders. Meaning that stealing you away meant he wouldn’t be able to hide you for long. So this was how you two had come to meet in secret at inns until a more permanent solution could work itself out.

“You got that look again,” Yuki murmured, his voice thick with sleep, “the one that says you’re thinking about stupid things again.” You smiled, guilty as charged. “You’ll get wrinkles if you keep it up.” You pouted. It had taken some time to get used to Yuki’s gruff manner of speaking, but you knew what he was trying to convey; that he was telling you not to worry. You leaned down, snatching a kiss before crawling your way out of bed. 

“So what if I’m thinking about stupid things,” you argued, unable to leave the bait alone, “at least one of us is thinking.” It was low, you knew, but he just sort of drew that side out of you. You dressed, leaving your back to him. You could feel his eyes boring into you, but you fought for an air of carefreeness as you donned your kimono. “After all,” you added, your voice hushed as a pain took over your heart, “we never really know if the night we just shared will be the last one…” You never told him you were working for the Oda, there never seemed to be a right time to tell him. He knew you worked for a daimyo in the region, and that you worked near to the seat of Nobunaga, but you weren’t sure how he’d respond if he knew that you worked for the man himself. At any rate, both of you knew that when war came, you would be forced apart by your ties. 

“So, I won’t come back, speed things up, then.” You had to fight not to sigh at his words. [He doesn’t mean it like that…he just wants you to enjoy now…Just breathe] If only you could. You swallowed the lump that built in your throat, your voice nearly hoarse with aching longing, “Maybe we should….”

“Settles it then,” though it sounded like pure agitation, you could hear the pain behind his sharp words. Even then, you couldn’t bring yourself to go to him and tell him you didn’t mean that. Why should you? He’s the one being stubborn! You heard fabric rustling and decided to turn your attention to tying your obi in place. The sliding of the door told you he was gone. Just like that. Not even a goodbye. You allowed yourself a moment to let tears fall freely from your eyes. [Stupid Yuki…]

You returned to Azuchi castle, finding someone waiting for you. “You weren’t in your room. Nobunaga wants you at the council.” [Hello to you too, Ieyasu.] You sighed, too tired to make battle with another tsundere so soon after dealing with Yukimura. He crossed his arms, his eyes boring into you. [Take a picture, it’ll last longer…] You looked away, hearing him release a huff of air. “Whatever. Just come to the war council.” 

“Yukimura Sanada is in Azuchi?” Masamune’s eager voice had you nervous. You knew, way back in your mind, that it would come to a head, eventually, but you weren’t ready. Falling in love with someone on the opposite side as your Sengoku family wasn’t ever what you’d intended, but now you were thinking of how to stop the inevitable.

 

“I have people keeping an eye on him, but yes, he is here. From what I’ve gathered, he’s been here a while. Right under all our noses,” Mitsuhide’s tone sounded almost impressed at the last part, “The Tiger has done well to mask him from us.” Yellow alighted on you and you found yourself caught in the knowing face of the silver fox. [Crap…he knows…about me and Yuki] You offered a bland smile in return, Mitsuhide winking at you before returning to the task at hand.

Council ended, leaving you shaken and cold. Masamune and Hideyoshi were sent to investigate Yuki. You were terrified for him. [If they find him….] No, you couldn’t let your mind go down that path. You started contemplating how to get a message to him. Was there a messenger you could trust…[Now I wish I had said sorry before leaving…I might never get to…]

“Hmm, do you think she’s mooning over our blue and green heroes moving into unknown perils for our great lord?” Mitsuhide’s amused voice broke you of your thoughts.

“That’s stupid. We both know there isn’t that kind of relationship. Be serious,” Ieyasu’s sour tone responded. You glanced to find his sharp gaze on you again, “And you. This isn’t the time for your airheadedness. You could be in danger as Nobunaga’s chatelaine.” You winced at Ieyasu’s words. Yukimura still didn’t know of your work as Nobunaga’s castle princess. “He could try and kidnap you and use you. So don’t leave without one of us with you.”

“Awww,” Mitsuhide’s voice just dripped with that insufferable humor of his, “Ieyasu, so touching, carrying the torch of our dear mother while he is off with Masamune.” Ieyasu rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning a touch pink. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were feeling concerned for our little seamstress.” If looks could kill, you were sure the one Ieyasu gave Mitsuhide would have done so twice over.

“I have things to attend to,” he muttered, walking away. 

That left you and the shadiest man in all of Azuchi alone in a hall. Needless to say, it got awkward quick. It was clear Mitsuhide was expecting some type of conversation and enjoying waiting for it, and you wanted to leave but realized it’d be rude without properly excusing yourself. So, there you both stood while he watched you stew in your own thoughts.

You could *feel* him smiling down at you and agitation finally had you asking, “What?”

“You’re worried. I *could* find a way to send him a message…” Mitsuhide’s lashes lowered, as if he were looking at a piece of writing in thought, “but that would let your red passion know of your contact with me.” When Mitsuhide’s eyes found yours again, the humor was gone. Somewhere between the cringey name and his risk with his offer, he had changed from playful fox to full-blown warlord and the change left you surprised.

“You’d do that?” But what would a message say? What would you tell him? There was a lot you needed to say. You were sorry, he was in danger, and if Mitsuhide helped…you were going to have to come clean. It was better he heard it from you rather than finding out via a messenger of the fox. That much you knew. So, that left you with a dilemma; you needed to talk to him, face to face and if Mitsuhide could send a messenger…could he send you?

Your thought process did not go unnoticed, “Ah…I see, now.” White lashes fluttered and the fox was back. Mitsuhide nodded, “I will see to it. But you will owe me.” And without another word, he turned and was gone. [And then there was one…oh my god what did I just get myself into?]

So it was, you and the demon had worked your way through streets, alleys, back alleys, and finally ending at an inn. Mitsuhide guaranteed you would be able to meet in relative peace here. You weren’t sure you wanted to ask how he knew that with such confidence.

You were sitting, sharing a quiet bit of tea with Mitsuhide (the man had insisted on being your guard), when Yukimura’s voice could be heard, “I have a package to deliver. Should I leave it by the door?”

You blinked in confusion, but Mitsuhide deftly responded, “No, it seems heavy. I’ll need help bringing it in.” The door slid open and there he was. Brown eyes met yours and everything inside just came cascading out of you, “Yuki, I’m so sorr-”

You didn’t get to finish, “Dummy, you don’t have to say that.” His voice was exasperated, showing he felt similarly as you did at that moment. His warlord instincts, though, also had his eyes moving over to the white-haired figure next to you.

Oh, don’t mind me…” figure said, voice smooth as ancient river stones, “Please. It would be a shame to arrange such a meeting and you never get to say what you need.” Yours and Yuki’s eyes narrowed at the man.

“Privacy?” You asked. 

“Mm..with Masamune and Hideyoshi searching, even with my redirects, it’d be too risky. I should stay.” Oh, he was clearly enjoying this. You sighed, so be it. Wasn’t like he didn’t already have enough dirt on your to blackmail you for life.

Yuki sat, clearing realizing the same as you. The silence in that moment was pregnant with tension as Yuki put all his focus into pouring his own cup of tea. You watched him prepare with all the grace of someone used to a tea ceremony, then bringing the cup to his face, almost scenting out the drink, before taking his first sip. 

“So…” you started, voice as hesitant as your heart. Then…

“Could you, at least, not sit so close to her?” Yukimura interjected. You glanced down between the two of you. You hadn’t thought he had sat all that close, a whole person being able to fit between the two of you. But just as you thought to say that, you saw Mitsuhide’s clothes move…closer to you. Glancing up, you could see the man’s face radiating smirk.

“As I said, I must protect my charge,” his sardonic words reminded Yuki and you could almost see the steam coming from the man’s ears.

“Okay!” You interrupted, “Let’s not fight here, ok? Please?” You scooted, setting yourself catty-corner to both, the three of you, you were sure, were forming the world’s strangest triangle, you were sure. “Yuki…” you started, taking care with how you wanted to start this, “I’m sorry.”

“No…” he muttered, raising his hand, “I should be. I shouldn’t have said that. I…didn’t mean it.” He fidgeted on his knees, clearly uncomfortable, despite the many apologies you both have shared during this weird ride of yours, “You just made it sound like you were going to leave anyway…” he trailed off, gesturing.

“Mn…” you couldn’t really respond to that. After all, there was so much there to unpack, “I didn’t mean to sound like I was intending on leaving. There’s…a lot you don’t know…” your voice cracked.

“I can see that,” Yuki’s eyes moved over to the third wheel in the room. Said wheel was staring at the walls, door, and other points of interest with alert eyes.

“Mmm…oh, were you speaking about me?” You had to work not to glare. “Just consider me a close friend.” You didn’t like how he emphasized close at all, but found you also couldn’t argue with him in that moment. He knew too many secrets not to qualify as a close *something*.

“Friend, huh…” Yuki moved closer to you, Mitsuhide’s face blossoming in a smile at the response he was able to elicit. “I know you, you know. You’re that fox demon Nobunaga uses to do the dirty work.” You felt, rather than saw, Yuki’s arm come around you as soon as he was close enough. That old tension was back in the room.

“That I am. And I know of you, Sanada Yukimura. So glad we have the introductions and formalities out of the way. Now,” he paused, seeming to listen to something you both couldn’t hear [Don’t tell me that along with a silver tongue, mind reading abilities, and disappearing acts that he has super hearing too…he really is an X-man…even has the Xmen belt]. “You might both need to wrap things up,” he finished.

“Look,” Yuki was saying, still eyeing the golden-eyed warlord, “I can’t tell her not to be friends with you, but you need to wipe that look off your face.” You could feel the tension radiating from Yuki, his back feeling much like a cat’s when hackled. “And you,” he turned to you, “I don’t care. Whatever it is I don’t know. We’ll work it out, k? I won’t be mad” You doubted that.

Before you could say much else, though, the door flew open, and one very angry, very stressed, and very loud mom appeared. “I KNEW IT!” Hideyoshi cried, pointing one accusatory finger at Mitsuhide, “I knew you were doing things behind our backs! How could you! And how dare you drag her into your schemes!” 

Yukimura was up, reaching for anything that could be used as a weapon when a blade appeared. “That’s far enough,” Masamune had come in behind Hideyoshi, his sword all ready for anything, “if you wanna make it hard, I can give you a sword, but you aren’t going anywhere. Lass, you ok? He ain’t gonna do anything. Come on and get behind me.”

Yuki looked at the two newcomers, then Mitsuhide, then you. You could see the wheels in his head turning. You could also read the disbelief. Finally, he said, “Seriously?”

[All this, and seriously is what you come up with?] You breathed to speak, but were interrupted by Hideyoshi, “She’s ours. And we’re not letting you take her.”

“You don’t understand-” you tried to say. To Yuki, or Masamune and Hideyoshi, you weren’t sure, but you had to stop this insanity. “Please…let’s not fight here…” 

“I agree,” Mitsuhide finally spoke up. You found his sympathetic eyes watching you as he tried to talk the warlords down, “We should talk.”

“Talk?” two voices rose as one. You took the moment to put yourself in front of Yukimura, despite his protests and Masamune’s.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Hideyoshi was saying, “you’re double-crossing Nobunaga-sama and dragging her with you.”

“I’m not working with that sleaze,” Yuki interjected, “he’s all yours.”

“Still, you’re a spy and that’s our princess. Get your own. Or does Kai not have any ladies anymore?” Masamune’s eye glittered with challenge.

“It’s not like that!” You defended, waving your arms.

“Yeah, she’s no princess. She’s a seamstress. Unless you sent her to seduce us to keep from fighting you. That’s low.” Yukimura moved closer, and you could feel his eyes on you, but couldn’t dare turn to look at him.

“Why would we do that?” Too many people were saying too much, you lost track of who said what. Until…

“We should possibly move before the innkeeper bans us?” For whatever reason, that broke the moment. Everyone checked, noticing that people were fleeing hearing the altercation. Hideyoshi gestured and Masamune quietly sheathed his sword. He pointed at Yuki and pointed out the door, Yuki not moving.

“Now…that’s done…how about some tea? I’m sure our dear chatelaine can explain. Yes?” Though he still looked sympathetic, you could still hear that old humor behind that voice.

Hideyoshi hesitated, looking at you for some confirmation. You glanced back, your eyes begging.

“Oh come on!” Masamune declared, still ready for a fight.

“Wait,” Hideyoshi called, finally sighing. “Let’s hear this.”

So it was, you were sandwiched between the sandal bearer and one-eyed dragon, with one silver fox seated next to the former. Yukimura across from the three of you. If this were a movie, it’d be comical.

“So, you’re an oda princess…” Yukimura was saying. You nodded. “You engaged to them too? Why are they so close?”

You didn’t get to answer that, “Cuz we’re protecting her. How dare you seduce our princess.” You sighed, again.

“I…didn’t mean to keep it from you. I didn’t know how to tell you…” you said, wringing your hands.

“I dunno, how about, ‘Hey, I live with six guys and am a prisoner of the oda’.”

“She’s not a prisoner…”

Eventually, it was ironed out. You were the Oda princess. You were sleeping with Yuki. No, Yuki knew nothing of you being Oda and you shared no secrets (not that you had any a very helpful fox had shared at your expense). But now there was a problem…

“Ok ok, we won’t share, we won’t talk about war…not that we do much of that kind of talk anyway,” Yuki said, turning you pink [Phrasing?], “But she’s my girl. You can all back off now.”

“No. She’s our princess,” your oh so helpful newfound brothers stated.

Yuki had reached, intended to pull you from the line, “So? I’m her man. So,” he pulled, Hideyoshi pulling you from the other arm. You were beginning to feel like that stretch toy from the 1980’s that you pulled the limbs on.

“Oi,” Yuki called to you, “Tell them. You’re supposed to be with me. I’ll return you safe.”

“No way! I have words for her when we get home,” [Uh…thanks mom?]

A series of clicking noises had you all looking to Mitsuhide, “I had no idea that our dear, sweet, innocent little mouse had stolen so many hearts..” 

Yuki’s eyes narrowed, “That’s it.” He gave a final pull, Hide letting go realizing that holding on would hurt you. Yuki tugged until you were both out of the room and the inn. He kept pulling you until the city was left behind and trees took over. Even then, he kept going, leaving you to just kind of stumble behind him.

Finally, coming to a nondescript tree, he stopped, pushing you against the trunk, kissing you hard and desperate. Unexpected, sure, but you still had your arms around him, welcoming the closeness after so much had happened. Hands went places, your tongues dances, and still, it seemed Yuki wasn’t ready to let you go.

Your lips were bruised and sore by the time he let you go. He put his head to your neck, the two of you simply panting as the adrenaline of the past few hours left. You stroked his hair, simply enjoying the quiet as it stretched with each breath.

“You gotta get back,” Yuki’s muffled voice said. You reluctantly nodded, but noticed that Yuki hadn’t exactly moved to let you go, “Just…promise me you won’t get all gross with them.” 

“Gross?”

“That Masa guy had his arm on you.” [He did??] “That Hideyoshi guy was all over you, like a bear trying to mark your tree.” [That image] “And that Mitsuhide guy…I don’t trust him even a little.”

You finally laughed at that last one, “Very few do. But we owe him…he’ll be thrilled.”

Yuki shifted, taking your hand, “I’ll walk you back…If I hear that you’re friendly with Nobunaga and that fluffy fink, though, it’s over.”

You laughed, then, all the tension finally fully gone and your voice full of mirth, “Oh…trust me. No one gets close to Ieyasu. It’d be like loving on a cactus.” At his question, to the descriptor, you amended yourself, “It’d be like cuddling a porcupine.”

The walk back was much better than the walk there, the two of you talking more easily than you ever had before now that one of your two cats was out of the bag. You shared Ieyasu’s love of spice, Mitsunari’s uncanny ability to retain everything he read almost to the quote, Mitsuhide’s apparent mutant powers (that one giving Yuki a start. You were sure he probably believed the man was a real demon, now.), how Hideyoshi was like the mother of six unruly kids, Masamune’s love of cooking, and just general life living in the castle.

It was all too soon that you arrived at the gates of said castle. You turned, intending to tell Yuki goodbye, when he pulled you to him, holding you tight. “I don’t care of their your brothers, mothers, stupid uncles or what…” he said, holding you tight, “You remind them that only I get to hug you like this.” Your voice was deep with love and affection for the man when you laughed in response.

“I can tell them, but good luck making them listen,” you responded.

The last you got before he turned and left was a finger pointed to your face, “I’ll kill them.” All you could do was yell in offense at the retreating figure. You huffed, hands on your hips. “Stupid Yuki…” you said to no one, “all wound up over that. No, don’t worry about the war, don’t worry about Oda and Takeda, don’t about me and Sasuke and wormholes…no…can’t let the evil, evil mens hug me…Makes me wanna do it now.” You smiled, in spite of your words, shaking your head. “Night Yuki,” you told the sky, retreating into the castle proper.


	53. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I know Senogku warlords wear bandages as extra protection, the event in Ikesen specifically mentioned antiseptics and vassals being concerned, hinting at injury. So, this fic is based loosely off him hiding wounds as his reason for bandaging, hence mc getting upset.

He always wore them and would never tell you why. Servants had fussed over what lay beneath them, but still he would refuse your advances to help him. This unbelievably thin, tall, yet strong man would torment you until you begged for mercy. Or tease you with promises of affection only to leave you in the cold. His tactics for evasion were legendary, the man earning his title of Azuchi no Kitsune. 

[Not today, though!] You were determined. By Joe if Mitsuhide insisted on living so recklessly, especially in this war torn time, he was just going to have to accept your help. That was that. You carried his preferred antiseptics with you towards his quarters, already having a long discussion with Ieyasu on what to use, how to administer, and techniques for wrapping secure bandaging. You were ready for him.

Arriving to his rooms, it seemed, he was ready for you too. The smell of antiseptic already permeating his form, fresh bandages already wrapped neatly around his arms. A serene face gazing at your own, the blush coming unbidden making you secretly damn the man just a little bit more even as your heart soared at his apparently rapt attention.

“My little seamstress,” he started, his voice a velvety caress to your ears, “I see you come bearing gifts.” You congratulated yourself for not pouting at the obvious baiting. You pressed your lips together, setting your supplies to the side.

“If your hurt, you should ask for help,” you did your best to sound stern, but even you could detect the petulance in your voice.

“I am unhurt, though. I believe we have discussed this, already,” topaz glittered at you before his voiced dropped into a sound that went straight to your core, “Or perhaps you need a new lesson?”

You found yourself backing away. No no no no, there would be no tickling of the you today. “That’s alright. I learned well enough last time.” [Dammit]

His lips pulled into a line, his smile closed but still full of utter mocking humor. It took everything you had not to growl at the man. 

“My, what a terrifying look you have.” 

Your shoulders slumped. [You may have won this little battle. But you will lose the war] You met his eyes, admitting your defeat. He reached a hand out, patting your head, his movements patronizing but comforting all the same. What you wouldn’t give to have those hands on your more and more.

“I do appreciate you coming to check on little ol’ me. It warms that space inside of me I’m sure is supposed to be my heart,” Mitsuhide’s voice was light and his face bland as ever, but those words left you with a dark impression that you just couldn’t shake. [Another battle for another day…]

So you left, medicine, bandages, and all. You walked, feeling the sun on your back as you let your mind wander over the enigma that was Akechi Mitsuhide. What was he hiding under those bandages? If it wasn’t bad, then why hide it? But if it was bad, why not, even secretly, go see Ieyasu about it? Grumpy and contrary he may be, but Ieyasu did still abide by some code of confidentiality. It made gaining info on your new *family* all that more difficult when the info center didn’t wanna share.

Had you been looking up, you would have seen him before it happened, but as you were apparently staring at the floor, you didn’t take note of the presence until you were firmly pressed, face first, into a soft and warm pole.

“Ah…” the voice was soft, almost delicate, and you found yourself looking up to find violet eyes surprised to see your own. “Excuse me, I was distracted…” Mitsunari turned to face you and you noted the open book in his hands. [Reading while walking? That’s new.] You glanced back up to him, finding his face full of warmth and smiles just for you.

“Were you needing something?” He asked, “I could spare a few moments, though I would like to return to my reading.” 

You tried not to deflate. Asking the walking encyclopedia of all things war about matters of the heart didn’t exactly fill you with confidence. [Still, of all the warlords here, he’s been the kindest. Perhaps he can offer some wisdom]

“Mitsunari-kun…” you started, choosing your words carefully, “how are you always so prepared for strategy and battle? You read people so well.”

“Well,” he considered, giving your question all his seriousness, “I avoid engaging the fight until I have had a long time to evaluate whom I am fighting. Generals are habitual and strategies are the same. Once you learn that, you can easily predict movements and work accordingly. I am not the strongest, so the surprise gives me the advantage I need.”

[Predict movements?] Predicting the mind of Mitsuhide, or the inability to, is how you landed here. “I’m afraid I am no good at learning battle tactics. But can you teach me how to study people?”

Mitsunari blinked, clearly surprised, “Why? While I am glad to show you, it’s alright that a princess has other skills. Unless you are interested in strategy?” His eyes glittered and you knew that he was feeling earnest in sharing. Sadly, you didn’t think you had the mind to keep up.

You shook your head, “I’m sorry. I just…more need help with a particular person…” you finished, feeling a bit dejected.

“You are going to battle someone?” Mitsunari’s eyes widened, “Oh…I think Nobunaga-sama might be against you challenging someone to battle. Hideyoshi-sama would, too. You need training…” Mitsunari went on and on for a moment, leaving you to smile with uncertainty at him.

“Not…that kind of battle,” you said as soon as he finished, “more a mental battle.”

“Like a game of Go?”

“Exactly!”

Mitsunari smiled, “I am not as good as Nobunaga-sama, but I can teach you the game and you can learn strategies from there.”

“No, no…” you shook your head, “we’re not playing Go. It’s just…” you sighed. “There’s a person…I want to help hi-uh-*er*,” you finished in the feminine in hopes that Mitsunari wouldn’t question you about the male in question too much, “but she keeps finding ways to avoid it and throw me off. Leaving me unable to do much. I’ve tried to catch her beforehand and always find she’s always long finished. As if she knows exactly what I’m going to do…”

“Hmmm…” Mitsunari put his fist to his chin, his other supporting the still open book with the grace of long learned habit, and thought. “There are many that will sabotage in order to create an opening. I have initiated such strategies when I’ve been outmatched, as well. Is that something you could try?”

You thought about it. How would you go about accomplishing such a quest? You couldn’t cut his bandages off. For one, he’s more skilled than you at swords and coming at him with a sharp object could prove deadly. You also didn’t want to risk injuring him further than he was hiding. Replacing his antiseptics was also more risk than you were willing to make. 

“I don’t see how I could. Everything I can think of is too much risk to her. I want to help, not make things worse.” You were beginning to feel defeated all over again.

“Perhaps then,” Mitsunari was unperturbed. He thought some more, “Perhaps, then rendering this task you wish to help with useless? Without damaging it.” At your look of apparent confusion, Mitsunari elaborated, “A form of sabotage would be to cut the straps of the horses, not harming or risking anyone, but still making them unrideable. It severely hinders an enemies movements without directly harming any person in the process.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to start with that…” You stared into space, trying to imagine sneaking in to Mitsuhide’s quarters to take his antiseptic or make his bandages useless before he caught you, or worse, already used them. Still, it was something to think on. “But thanks, Mitsunari…I’ll…” you pointed at the book still held open, “let you get back to your reading. I have things to think about.”

You went to your quarters, setting your Mitsuhide care kit off to the side. You sat, intending to work through your thoughts while your hands worked through some fabric. Masamune’s haori had yet, another tear from yet, another crazy jaunt into battle. That one was going to lose his other eye or worse if he didn’t stop and consider things.

“I swear, going into a fight with no armor…what were you thinking…” You knew you sounded like the blond fink that had already yelled at him, but you still had to say it. You examined the cut in the cloth, noting the blood stain that turned the gorgeous deep blue a near black.

“Ruined…” you sighed, setting the garment down. While you figured it wouldn’t bother the one eyed dragon, seeing such lovely fabric ruined like that filled you with a sense of sorrow for the item. You glanced around the room, needing to shake yourself of these sudden down feelings.

Your eyes landed on your small makeshift vanity. You coursed over the cosmetics that Nobunaga had bought for you. Eyes landing on the lip stains. You remembered your time, where lipstain papers were replaced with the bright hued lipsticks. You glanced back to Masamune’s haori, then to your bag, tucked neatly in a corner.

You had a small tube of pink lipstick that you had bought for your new job. After all, a job in fashion and you didn’t wear makeup…it was almost a sin. You moved towards your purse, shifting through it until you found your prize. The tube was about the length of your thumb, a soft, almost unnoticeable, pink tube lined with a golden rose glinted up at you. Gently removing the cap, you revealed the golden tube inside and the gentle pink shape of the lipstick.

“Render useless, he said…” you whispered to no one. You brought the tube to your face, the moist texture covering your lips as you applied the makeup. You didn’t use a mirror, didn’t need to. You pressed your lips together, ensuring a full cover of the hue. You paused, fishing out a small handkerchief from your bag, and blotted your lips against it. Delicate carnation marred the white fabric of the small square and that was when you knew you had your plan.

You spent the next day moving about your duties in the castle, what little of them there were. You visited Hideyoshi for tea, ate lunch with Masamune (who continued to attempt to feed Mitsuhide and Mitsunari), attended Nobunaga (more like stole konpeito for him), and helped Ieyasu, much to his complaining, with his herbalism. The day moved as a blur as you thought about your plan and the reward to come.

Finally, it was time. You were dismissed. You walked to your rooms, everything as if it was just any ordinary day. In your room, you took your lipstick, and hesitated. You knew if you put it on now, someone was bound to comment. But if Mitsuhide saw you putting it on, you might lose your chance to implement your plan. What to do?

You carefully placed the tube inside your haori and left off towards Mitsuhide’s. Outside, the sun had begun to paint the skies in hues of dusk. A lovely setting for such a silly plan of yours, you were almost sorry the sky wasn’t going to paint a more romantic scene. After a ways, you could see the castle before you. You stopped, removing the lipstick, carefully applying it. You could feel your cheeks heating, suddenly feeling foolish at your antics. [All this over some bandages…]

Face flushed and lips painted, you entered into Mitsuhide’s residence. Of course, he was already sequestered in his room. [Does he ever go into other parts of this place? Or does he just stay here all the time when he’s not with Nobunaga?]. The man in question had already looked up, his book forgotten, at your appearance.

“How adorable,” he stated, his face giving away nothing save that insufferable humor, “you even dressed up for today’s lesson.”

You didn’t rise to the bait. Instead, you approached the silver fox, seating yourself next to him. Your eyes fell to his bandages, neat and white. His scent gave away that he’d just changed them, your lips twitching at the knowledge that you were about to waste some bandages just to win a game of touch and go with this man. [Why couldn’t I just fall for an easier man? Masamune is pretty easy with love? Why do I have to go for Mr. Complicated here?]

“As you can see,” Mistuhide was saying, his arm extending to show you the full breadth of his bandage, “there is nothing here for you to do. I need no sewing.” His hand moved, and before you were ready, you were on your back and he above you. “Now,” he said, his face looking contemplative as a hand hovered over various parts of your person.

You squirmed, Mitsuhide laughing low and seductive. You wondered if he played like this with prisoners and surmised that he most assuredly did. [Ok, but does he do it so sexily? Probably] You felt his fingers and squeals erupted from you. You tried to turn away, finding yourself firmly pinned as his expert fingers had you kicking and screaming for him to stop.

“But your responses are so interesting,” was his response to your pleas. He moved, tickling a new spot, you attempting to thrash as he tortured you anew. 

Eventually, the “lesson” was over and you were allowed to breathe again. Fingers brushed your lips and your eyes widened at the sudden touch. Mitsuhide was staring at his fingers, a strange curiosity filling his features.

“It’s lipstick from my home,” you explained, Mitsuhide’s eyes finding yours, the open expression gone, replaced by the insufferable mask he wore for all the world to see. 

“Do you dislike the cosmetics you were given?” He asked. Your smile halted. He couldn’t know what you were planning and yet there he was, needling even when there shouldn’t have been a reason to. How dare he question your taste in color choice, right?

“Ah…I just…” you hedged, his eyebrows raising at you, “it’s not a color found here, so I thought I’d wear something new?” [That shouldn’t be a question] You smiled up at the man.

“And why something new?” You were in trouble. Red alarms were blaring in your head and a voice screamed “mayday” inside you while you searched for something…anything to say.

“You don’t like it?” You went for coy, but the fox was faster.

“Innocent you are, but this false simpering does not become you,” Mitsuhide leaned close, his breath tickling your face, “I prefer your much more honest self.” He was so close you could almost touch those tantalizing lips. You closed your eyes, allowing yourself to drift forward. [I’ll take the loss on the bandages and tickling for this. Not a problem] A somewhat wet touch pressed to your forehead and withdrew. Again, the forehead kiss. [Just like last time…]

[Well, not again, buster] You managed to bite your tongue as he let you up, signifying the end of your game. You, on the other hand were not finished with him. “Mitsuhide…” you breathed, watching him as you gauged your next move.

“Do you desire more?” He reached, but you were ready this time. You caught his hand in both of yours, pulling him closer even as he moved towards you. You stared at the appendage, heat radiating from every pore as you slowly pushed his sleeve out of the way. You heard him chuckle, a quiet, “Ieyasu might complain if you waste such good bandages.” 

Ignoring his comment you leaned forward, pressing pink lips against his bandaged wrist. He had grown silent, but otherwise offered no reaction that you could discern. Feeling braver, you moved to his fingers, tinging the white wrappings on each digit in feminine hues. He didn’t move as you trailed kisses over his arm. Pulling back, you examined your work, small prints marking his bandage in tiny splotches.

You raised your eyes, finding wide open golden ones staring back. The mask he so carefully cultivated was gone and in its place was a man in awe. He looked as if he had been holding his breath as he had watched you. For a moment, neither of you moved, simply taking the time to watch each other.

You were the first to break the silence, “Looks like…your bandages got dirty…” Your breathing was heavy, but out the words came. Had there been clocks, you could hear the seconds tick by as the statement simply hung in the air. Again, neither of you seemed to have any desire to move one way or another, simply incapable of moving past this singular moment. A moment that felt more intimate than other touch or friendly kiss that had been shared until now. [I wish…] your eyes misted as the thought came unbidden [I could make this last eternity]

Slowly blinking his snowy white lashes, Mitsuhide smiled. It wasn’t the fox smile you had grown so used to. For once, it seemed, Mitsuhide was off his rhythm. Flaxen eyes found yours as Mitsuhide said, “I wrapped them a couple of layers. The stains won’t affect anything too poorly.”

Another silence passed. The air was pregnant with an anticipatory resonance. You were no longer even sure of the time. You knew it had to be dark, but were unsure how late. [Hideyoshi is going to have words for me…]

“I should…” you hesitated, knowing that you needed to go back to your own room, but unwilling to leave.

Mitsuhide seemed to agree. He leaned forward, his lips ghosting over yours, his eyes never fluttering or wavering as he watched your response to the barest of his touches. As much as you wanted to keep watching that beautiful face, your own eyes fluttered closed, a small whimper emanating from your parted lips.

Lips sealed over yours and you found yourself gently pushed backwards, the both of you lying a top his futon, yet again. No tickles, no torture. Mitsuhide held you with one arm, tracing your cheeks, jaw, neck, ears, and lower still with his kiss studded hand. When wet heat flicked your lips, you opened your mouth, inviting his tongue with a soft moan. The tip of his tongue trailed across the roof of your mouth, the sensation making your moans louder. Fingers found yours, and intertwined, Mitsuhide pinning your hand gently into the softness of his futon. 

Withdrawing, Mitsuhide pecked soft kisses to your cheeks, eyelids, and forehead, punctuating each new kiss with a return kiss to your lips. You began to feel a bit dizzy, your muscles little more than jelly as he showered you with kisses. His lips returned to yours one last time, your tongue darting into his mouth, his grunt swallowed by your burst of aggression. Another dance and the kiss was over, Mitsuhide pressing his forehead to yours as you both took time to recover your breath.

Your eyes remained closed, a languid feeling overcoming you as you reveled in the memory of what just occurred. You didn’t see his smile or notice he had moved until his voice reached your ears. “There…” he whispered, ever so quietly, “that is an honest expression.”

You smiled, you couldn’t help it. Sheer joy overwhelmed you and your eyes opened. Mitsuhide sat up, helping you up as he moved. He stood, offering you his hand, “As much as I would like to spend all night relishing in your innocence, I am afraid you were right and ‘you should’ be going.” 

You took his hand and stood. The walk back was quiet as you both seemed lost in your own thoughts; your own being of what had just transpired. Mitsuhide walked you to the castle, to your room, finally kissed your forehead, and bid you goodnight.

“Mitsuhide,” you called as he moved to leave.

“Hmm?”

“Next time…come to me…I’ll…change your bandages..”

The fox smiled, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He left. You undressed inside your room, putting on your sleeping clothes. A soft thunk on the floor and you realized you had forgotten your tiny weapon against the bandaged fox. Picking the lipstick up, you smiled, then placed the makeup back into your purse. You decided right then that you would only wear your lipstick for Mitsuhide alone. Only he may be allowed to experience pink staining like that.

“I don’t even know,” you said to the ceiling, “who won today. But gosh that was so worth it.”

Meanwhile, Mitsuhide returned to his own rooms. He lifted his arm, staring at each pink mark you had left behind. One corner of his lips rose, a wry smile blooming as he gazed at your handiwork, “You’re learning, dear one.”


End file.
